


“Fushigi nari umareta ye de kyo no haru” “Meraviglioso essere a casa in questa primavera” Issa

by ClioHeather



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Boys In Love, Emotions, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Romanticism, Sentimental, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioHeather/pseuds/ClioHeather
Summary: Fanfic ambientata in seguito agli eventi raccontati nell'oav "Message". Ryo e i nakama si sono ritrovati e capiscono che non possono più separarsi e che il senso della loro esistenza lo troveranno solo nello stare insieme. Ma Realizzare tale sogno potrebbe non rivelarsi così semplice.Dinamiche polyamorose.Questa fanfic andrebbe letta dopo la nostra "Owari no mae ni owari".





	1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 01**

 

La sabbia era tiepida al tocco, sottile e un poco umida, tanto che finiva per attaccarsi alla pelle con grande facilità: Shu non aveva resistito neppure un attimo senza camminare scalzo su quella spiaggia deserta di primavera.

Quando si erano ritrovati accanto al mare, era stato Shin a guidare i loro passi nella direzione di quel luogo tranquillo e solitario: era ancora lontana l'estate, anche se il tepore di quel giorno di Marzo alimentava speranze per una primavera dai toni caldi.

In lontananza il cielo vibrava già verso l'imbrunire, un rosso tramonto colorava il cielo più distante affondando in un mare troppo blu e serenamente calmo. Sui loro capi, scacciate da venti troppo alti per essere uditi, nuvole che avevano portato tempesta quel giorno e che, ora, lasciavano spazio a quella calma tanto dolce da poter cullare anche i cuori più tristi.

I ragazzi avevano fermato i loro passi nei pressi di un tronco, abbandonato dalle onde sulla spiaggia: Shu era rimasto in piedi a lungo, guardando con aria distratta le proprie dita giocare con il calore e la ruvidità di ogni singolo granello di sabbia. Era silenzioso, forse era stato il più silenzioso fino a quel momento.

Guardò Shin scivolare a sedere sul tronco, lo sguardo perduto e tremante sulla sabbia, le mani incrociate sotto il mento, sul viso un'aria così seria da far accrescere ancora di più il nervosismo in Shu.

Spazientito da quel silenzio, che dentro di sé non aveva spazio, si lasciò cadere a terra, a pochi centimetri da Shin, ma con lo sguardo rivolto al mare e alla luce che, lentamente, moriva nell'acqua.

La stessa luce si rifletteva negli occhi e nei capelli d'oro di Seiji, anche lui muto, le braccia incrociate sul petto, più grande e maestoso che mai. Di quella luce anche il suo sguardo si nutriva e sembrava tenerla in vita, fino all'ultimo istante, anche se, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto lasciarla inghiottire dall'acqua.

Touma non l'aveva più lasciato e, rinvigorito dall'averli tutti lì, intorno a lui, restava alle spalle dei due nakama seduti, come a vegliare su di loro, mentre i suoi occhi cercavano quelli del capo ritrovato, nuovamente fiero, nuovamente forte, ma con la mano che non aveva più abbandonato Byakuen, quasi temesse di perderlo ancora. D'altronde, la tigre strofinava il muso, senza sosta, dava l'idea di non avere intenzione di smettere.

Non era Touma l'essere impaziente del gruppo ma, doveva ammetterlo, quel momento di stallo pareva fin troppo infinito per la salute dei suoi nervi. Voleva che qualcuno parlasse per primo, perché lui non si sarebbe azzardato a dire la prima parola: in fondo temeva di potersene uscire con qualcosa di troppo audace o troppo stupido. E avrebbe finito per rovinare tutto.

Sarebbe servito Seiji... ma pareva perso in se stesso, forse meditava anche lui un discorso.

E Ryo allora? L'ansia sembrava ancora attanagliarlo, come se ancora non si fosse reso conto di come tutto quello fosse... reale.

Shu... Shu attendeva, come lui. Sembrava essere diventato ancora più bambino, ancora più indifeso in quei mesi.

Allora, Shin... che era perso nei suoi ingarbugliati pensieri. Tanto ingarbugliati che spesso mettevano in allerta i suoi nakama, temendo il peggio.

Touma si ritrovò a stringere i pugni, mordendosi le labbra nel tentativo di zittire ogni parola che, da lui, non sarebbe uscita perfetta.

Fu propria l'ultima figura che aveva osservato la prima a dare un segno di vita; Shin sentiva l'acqua, il mare così vicino. C'era un motivo, in fondo, se era venuto proprio lì, se proprio lì aveva voluto guidarli. Sentiva di dover loro qualcosa, ma come riuscire a scappare dal labirinto intricato che aveva in testa se non aveva vicino l'acqua?

Sarebbe riuscito ad essere il primo? Sarebbe riuscito ad essere... grande?

Trasse un profondo respiro, si nutrì del suono leggero delle onde sulla sabbia... onde e sabbia... quell'unione eterna...

E le prime parole fluirono, non alte, ma in quel silenzio fuori dal tempo, lontano dai rumori del mondo reale, ogni minima voce poteva risultare assordante:

“Dobbiamo parlare...”.

Ryo sussultò, il viso di Seiji si mosse, la direzione del suo sguardo, ora, fu la nuca di Shin, ma rimase inespressivo, per quanto attento.

Shu rabbrividì e, per la prima volta, riuscì a volgere con sicurezza il proprio sguardo su Shin: lo vide col capo chino, intimidito dalle sue stesse parole, quasi tremante. Sembrava sull'orlo di cadere in mille pezzi e Shu avrebbe voluto avvolgerlo nelle proprie braccia, per evitare un inevitabile tracollo, ma... qualcosa lo legava, qualcosa che teneva quelle gambe tremanti a terra e le paure ancora troppo a galla.

Touma fece un passo incerto verso il ragazzo dell'acqua, la mano si alzò, tremante, rimanendo sospesa nell'aria, in attesa di un cenno o anche solo di una lacrima.

Ma furono altre parole che vennero da Shin, parole che, a dispetto di tutto, risuonavano coraggiose e forti.

Anche se le mani, nervose, si intrecciavano l'una con l'altra, la schiena del ragazzo dell'acqua si chinò in avanti, come a voler creare una protezione in cui rinchiudersi.

“Vi chiedo... vi chiedo scusa... per tutto”.

Ryo strinse le labbra, le lacrime giunsero a pungergli gli occhi, mentre lo sguardo di Seiji si addolciva vistosamente, anche se il ragazzo di Sendai rimase fermo, a fissare Shin. Ma quello sguardo era già, di per sé, come un abbraccio.

Shu scosse il capo, ma non riuscì a dire nulla, non ancora.

Solo Touma fu in grado di muoversi davvero, di fare qualcosa di concreto; girò intorno al tronco, si portò davanti ai due ragazzi seduti e si acquattò davanti a Shin. Questa volta la sua mano arrivò a toccarlo, si posò sul ginocchio del nakama; era partito con l'intenzione di dire qualcosa, ma nel momento in cui si trovò lì, di nuovo così vicino a lui, dopo tanto tempo, semplicemente ogni sillaba si spense sulle sue labbra.

Shin invece proseguì, con tono dimesso, tremante, gli occhi fissi a terra:

“Ho tanto bisogno... di sapere che ci siete... che non mi lascerete mai, che...”.

A quel punto, la voce si incrinò in un lieve singhiozzo, il ragazzo dovette deglutire per sciogliere un nodo che gli impediva di respirare.

La voce, le parole di Shin furono come una medicina per l'immobilismo di Shu che, scivolato sulla sabbia, si accoccolò col capo sul suo grembo, la lingua ancora incapace di parlare, solo il proprio corpo come messaggero del suo cuore.

A quel punto, rotto il ghiaccio, Touma riuscì a trovare il coraggio di riaprire bocca, con un lieve e accorato sussurro.

“In realtà ci siamo sempre stati gli uni per gli altri, solo che... non ce ne rendevamo conto”.

C'era stato un muro, un limite insormontabile... ed ora erano liberi.

Liberi di essere felici, gli uni con gli altri.

Una mano di Shin scese, si posò tra i capelli di Shu, la sua voce fu un soffio leggero come la sua mano:

“Perdonami, scimmietta”.

Lo sentì rabbrividire sotto di sé, ma nuove parole gli morirono in gola nel momento in cui vide, con la coda dell'occhio, la sagoma di Seiji che si abbassava, sentì le dita del samurai della luce intrecciarsi alle sue; poi vide l'altra sua mano che raggiunse i capelli di Shu e lo accarezzò, come avrebbe fatto con un bambino ed appariva, di nuovo, il più tranquillo Seiji, il primo che riuscì a sorridere.

“Nessuno di noi è esente da sensi di colpa, ma piuttosto che continuare a chiederci perdono l'un l'altro credo che, a questo punto, siamo tutti pronti per ricostruire”.

Gli occhi di Shin si strinsero, annebbiati dalle lacrime, si aggrappò, come un naufrago, alla mano di Seiji intrecciata alla sua, ripiegandosi su se stesso.

“Credete di... di potermi dare... un'altra possibilità?”.

“Ce la daremo tutti!”.

La prima voce squillante, il primo 'ordine', dato così perentoriamente, erano stati di Touma: non si era più trattenuto quando quello spiraglio di speranza si era aperto davanti a lui. Non voleva più trattenersi, voleva essere felice, dovevano esserlo tutti. Non avrebbero più continuato con la loro vecchia vita, non era possibile.

Shu lo guardò, curioso e perplesso; poi passò lo sguardo a Shin che, come uno specchio, aveva il viso dipinto delle medesime espressioni. Alle sue spalle, Seiji guardava con aria pensierosa il capo arruffato del ragazzo del Kansai, già in viaggio sulla soluzione più semplice e intrepida: era pervaso da una tale energia che pareva quasi un cagnolino in attesa solo del proprio osso.

“Ricominciare...”.

La prima parola di Ryo, pronunciata quasi per caso, fu catturata dalle onde che la portarono via con loro.

Abbassò il capo, cercando il muso di Byakuen. Una parte era già ricominciata, giusto?

Sospirò.

“Ricominciare... come?”.

Oh, a volte i suoi nakama erano duri di comprendonio! Davvero, la risposta era davanti al loro naso!

Touma sbuffò, si spostò in mezzo a loro, raccogliendo tutta la loro attenzione.

“Io credo che non dovremmo più restare così lontani... neanche fisicamente”. Quattro paia di occhi lo fissarono come se gli fossero spuntate delle vere e proprie orecchie da panda: il ragazzo arricciò il naso, con fare spazientito. “Beh? Che facce sono?”.

Nessuno si arrischiò a parlare, solo Seiji gli chiese direttamente cosa il suo Q.I. avesse architettato.

“E come facciamo?”.

Touma guardò per un attimo il ragazzo di Sendai, ma poi lo sguardo cadde inevitabilmente sulla soluzione inevitabile per tutti: Shin.

Non era mai stato un sensitivo, non certo come Shin o Seiji, ma lui riusciva a leggere dentro il ragazzo dell'acqua con una semplicità che a volte rasentava l'assurdo. E sapeva perfettamente i desideri più nascosti e forti del ragazzo dalla folta chioma rossa... erano fin troppo chiari.

Ma la paura lo frenava, come spesso accadeva.

E Touma era il suo unico portavoce.

“Abbiamo anche una casa a disposizione qui!”.

Riuscì a strappare una risata - da quanto non si levava un suono simile, da loro, in gruppo? Era una risata strana, un po' forzata, simile a quelle di chi finge di ridere per una barzelletta non realmente compresa... perché tutti pensavano, in effetti, ad una battuta.

Solo Shin non rise, il suo volto scomparve un po' di più tra le spalle raccolte.

Touma sbuffò, stavolta il broncio era molto più marcato: mise le mani sui fianchi, alzò un poco il naso al vento, chiuse gli occhi e assunse il tono più saccente e piccato della storia:

“Veramente io non stavo scherzando!”.

A quel punto scese il silenzio: nessuno osò fiatare.

Il cuore nel petto di Ryo perse un colpo, poi un altro, si sentiva confuso, non sapeva bene come reagire, non sapeva cosa pensare, non sapeva cosa si stesse, improvvisamente, agitando in lui.

Sentì il bisogno di dare le spalle a tutti, cominciò a camminare, come un sonnambulo. Perché lo stesse facendo non era in grado di spiegarlo neanche a se stesso, voleva provare?

Provare... e vedere... se l'avrebbero seguito, come un tempo, se loro erano tornati davvero quelli che erano... o qualcosa di diverso, ma comunque insieme, che importava?

Doveva camminare, solo questo sapeva, e voleva sentirli dietro di sé, insieme a lui, insieme a Byakuen, i cui passi percepiva accanto ai propri.

Quando lo vide partire, Shu rialzò il capo, seguendo con gli occhi i passi lenti e meditabondi: senza nemmeno accorgersene, si ritrovò a seguire le sue orme, nette e precise, sulla sabbia, ma mentre il passo di Ryo pareva sicuro, quello di Shu era tentennante, incerto, come quello di un bambino ai primi passi nella propria vita.

Qualcosa in Shin si spezzò, un improvviso dolore al petto; che stavano facendo, Ryo e Shu? Non l'avevano perdonato allora? Dove stavano andando? Si stavano allontanando da lui, ancora.

“Non di nuovo...” mormorarono le sue labbra.

Lentamente si alzò, barcollò, non credeva di potersi reggere in piedi, ma si impose di muoversi, prima qualche passetto incerto, poi una piccola corsa, mentre la sua mente pensava, nervosamente:

_Non lasciatemi indietro, non mi abbandonate, voglio restare con voi!_

Non riuscì a dire niente sul serio e rallentò quando fu a pochi passi da loro. Non voleva che se ne andassero senza di lui, ma sarebbe, comunque, rimasto indietro, lui doveva stare dietro di loro, solo dietro di loro aveva senso.

Touma, accanto a Seiji, lo chiamò con lo sguardo e avanzò un passo veloce e ansioso verso i propri compagni, almeno fino a quando la voce del ragazzo di Sendai non lo fermò, con una domanda.

“Lo sai cosa potrebbe implicare questo?”.

Touma chinò il capo, pensieroso.

“Niente di irrisolvibile...”.

Seiji si passò una mano tra i capelli, fissando lo sguardo sulla sua schiena.

“Si tratterebbe... di sfidare la mia famiglia intera”.

“E per te sarebbe un problema così insormontabile?”.

C'era nervosismo ed eccessiva energia nella sua voce, anche se Touma conosceva le difficoltà del compagno, ma... era difficile accettare una risposta che non fosse quella che desiderava: non avrebbero potuto tornare alla vita di prima, non avrebbe avuto alcun senso dopo quello che avevano passato.

Non ora che si erano ritrovati dopo tutto quel tempo.

Passarono lunghi istanti di silenzio, Touma attendeva Seiji, Seiji lo guardava pensieroso; infine, mani in tasca, quest'ultimo si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non dico che non sia difficile come affrontare un intero esercito di _youja,_ ma... credo ne valga la pena”.

Continuò a camminare, come se niente fosse; sapeva benissimo che Touma si era immobilizzato, ma Seiji infilò le mani in tasca ed abbassò il mento sul petto, sorridendo sotto i baffi. Il sorriso si accentuò, nel momento in cui udì dei passetti veloci dietro di sé, seguiti da un borbottio incerto, un po' stranito:

“Mi stai prendendo in giro? A volte non capisco... quando mi prendi in giro o...”.

Seiji interruppe quello che si sarebbe, sicuramente, trasformato in un fiume di parole incoerenti e si fermò così bruscamente mentre si voltava verso Touma, che quasi questi gli caracollò addosso.

“Io sono sempre serio quando si tratta di cose importanti”.

Poi riprese i propri passi tranquillo, mentre Touma si era nuovamente immobilizzato.

Era serio... per le cose importanti... certo che lo era stato, sempre, anche troppo, ma ora... ora...

All'improvviso il suo corpo si tese verso l'alto, le braccia volarono al di sopra del suo capo e un urlo liberatorio uscì dalla sua bocca con la gioia più pura dipinta sul viso.

“HA DETTO DI Sĺ!”.

E poi le gambe volarono letteralmente sulla sabbia, superarono lo stesso Seiji e lo portarono dagli altri tre ragazzi, fermi come piccole statuine poco più avanti.

Il primo a fermarsi fu Shin, parve che una scossa elettrica attraversasse il suo corpo, mentre si voltava verso Touma; Ryo e Shu, poco più avanti, sembravano in attesa, le espressioni stralunate, ancora incapaci di comprendere.

Byakuen, invece, si strusciò tra i due, dava l'impressione di sorridere.

Touma li osservò uno ad uno, aspettandosi un gesto, una parola, qualcosa, ma tutti sembravano avere paura di parlare... o paura di avere realmente capito?

Ormai si era lanciato, per lui era tutto già deciso, perché non dicevano nulla? Non avevano capito? O non ci credevano?

“Seiji... Seiji ha detto sì” ribadì con fare nervoso. “Se lui ha detto sì... insomma... si può fare, no?”.

Intanto, Seiji si era portato al suo fianco e... stava sorridendo, le mani sempre in tasca, un po' sornione.

Gli occhi quasi terrorizzati di Shin passarono dall'uno all'altro, ma poi non resse più, imbarazzato, impaurito, non voleva capire e illudersi, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se si fosse ancora illuso?

Ryo fece qualche passo indietro insieme a Byakuen e il gruppetto risultò più compatto, ma ancora nessuno rispondeva a Touma. Anche Seiji se ne stava zitto, in fin dei conti lui aveva già dato la risposta.

“Il mio sì è ovvio, lo sapete!” esclamò Touma, sottolineando quel sì con tutta l'energia possibile. Poi andò a posare lo sguardo su Shu che, ancora, non aveva avuto alcuna reazione: se ne stava in piedi, le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. L'aveva almeno sentito?

Touma prese un lungo respiro e, fatti due passi verso di lui, alzò il mento di Shu e andò a far cozzare in malo modo le loro fronti.

“Shu?”.

Ora che poteva vedere i suoi occhi, li vide immensi mentre lo guardavano: sembrava che tutto di quel viso avesse fattezze di bimbo.

“Ma... voi...”. Finalmente un sussurro dal ragazzo della terra, un tremore nel labbro inferiore: deglutì, spaventato per quel che stava per dire, temendo la smentita. “State parlando... di vivere insieme? Tutti insieme?”.

Se non fosse stato abbastanza bravo, da quegli occhi immensi avrebbero potuto riversarsi mari di lacrime. Touma mosse teneramente la fronte su quella di Shu, un sorriso intenerito sulle labbra. Poi, con uno sguardo malandrino, gli indicò Shin ed il sorriso si trasformò in ghignetto divertito.

“In fondo qualcuno si è dimostrato previdente, tempo fa”.

Shin non sembrò realizzare subito che quello sguardo e quelle parole fossero rivolte a lui; decisamente, nessuno di loro aveva le reazioni proprio attive in quel momento, se si escludevano, forse, Seiji e Touma. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per ponderare sulle parole di Touma e, allora, sussultò, il suo sguardo, un po' imbarazzato, un po' imbronciato, tornò a fissare la sabbia ai suoi piedi. Era ancora troppo, troppo confuso, tutto correva così tanto, non sapeva ancora come comportarsi.

Una persona meno delle altre aveva, per il momento, mostrato le proprie reazioni, per questo gli occhi di Seiji cercarono quelli di Ryo; il samurai del fuoco se ne stava... sulle sue... perché? Cosa lo turbava a tal punto?

Quando gli occhi d'ametista incontrarono quelli color zaffiro di Ryo, questi fremette, un pugno si strinse, mentre l'altra mano si tese nella pelliccia di Byakuen. La tigre, percependo in quel cambiamento una sorta di richiesta d'aiuto, rispose strofinandosi, con insistenza. Anche Byakuen stava dicendo qualcosa, che a tutti parve di udire nel medesimo istante:

_“Aspettavo questo per tornare... è il momento giusto”._

Per Ryo fu il segnale, fu l'appoggio e la sicurezza che cercava, sentì se stesso parlare, finalmente, piano, con lentezza, ma sapeva che mai, come in quel momento, le parole erano proprio quelle che desiderava pronunciare:

“Di perdervi ancora non se ne parla... fare l'asociale stanca alla lunga, quando si hanno nakama come voi, da tenere stretti come un tesoro”.

Seiji gli sorrise, rassicurante, gli posò una mano sulla spalla, ma il suo sguardo, ora, si rivolse a Shin. Ryo lo imitò e così fecero Shu e Touma, persino Byakuen.

Tutti quegli occhi fissi su di lui... cosa si aspettavano? Non poté fare a meno di indietreggiare, non erano tutte scomparse le sue paure. Non sapeva dove posare i propri di occhi e, infine, caddero su Touma: come poteva essere altrimenti? Alla richiesta di aiuto, l'espressione di Shin parlava:

_Dì qualcosa tu per primo, ti prego ti prego ti prego!_

Il pesciolino... il pesciolino con troppi dubbi e troppe paure.

Ma d'ora in poi non sarebbe più stato così.

D'ora in poi sarebbero stati assieme, per sempre.

“Ti va... di dividere la tua casa con noi?”.

Ecco la richiesta ufficiale: solo quella mancava.

Gli era ancora difficile rispondere, tremò, una parte di lui avrebbe voluto sorridere, ma era una parte ancora troppo incredula e i suoi occhi, invece, si riempirono di lacrime.

Sollevò il braccio per asciugarsele, mentre tutti si stringevano intorno a lui, sentì le loro braccia, la loro vicinanza, il loro affetto, dopo tanto... troppo tempo.

Avrebbe retto a tanta felicità? Sarebbe stato in grado di non temere nuove illusioni?

Alcune parole stentate uscirono, tra i singhiozzi:

“Non aspettavo... altro che questo... non sapevo ammetterlo neanche a me stesso ma... è tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato”.

Tutti lo desideravano, non era chiaro? Touma gli si fece vicino, stringendolo contro Shu che, così messo, sembrava ancora più piccolo di quanto non fosse.

Avvicinata la bocca all'orecchio di Shin, Touma gli sussurrò:

“Cosa ti avevo detto? Io l'ho sempre saputo...”.

Fin da quando aveva visto quella grande casa che, come aveva detto una volta Seiji, era troppo grande per una persona sola.

Si sarebbe riempita, finalmente. Di voci, persone e casino... e tanta, tantissima vita, a tal punto che Shin avrebbe finito per volerli cacciare.

Ma no che non l'avrebbe fatto. Era Shin e aveva sopportato i suoi raid nel fine settimana, i suoi caffè, il suo rompere le scatole e il punzecchiare infinito.

Non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Anzi, facilmente li avrebbe tenuti a casa il più a lungo possibile.

Touma ridacchiò.

“Shin tornerà ad essere la nostra mamma”.

La battuta smosse soprattutto Shu che, con aria indignata e assieme incredula, replicò:

“Il mio pesciolino!”.

Ryo sollevò i pugni, agguerrito:

“La mia fochetta!”.

L'emozione di Shin era tale che barcollò all'indietro, per essere raccolto dal petto e dalle braccia di Seiji, stretto da esse con una foga che era difficile aspettarsi dal samurai della luce. Shin arrossì in maniera esplosiva, udendo le parole del ragazzo di Sendai:

“E tra tanti litiganti, si è donato spontaneamente a me”.

Touma sbuffò, infilando le mani in tasca.

“Tanto che ci siamo, potremmo anche...”.

Qualcosa sfrecciò nella mente di Touma e, un attimo dopo, si ritrovò a spingere Seiji - e quindi Shin - sulla sabbia. E lui addosso ad entrambi in quel che doveva essere un abbraccio, ma che sembrava più che altro uno... spiaggiamento.

“TOUMA, SEI MATTO?!”.

E questo era Shu che, con fare molto cavalleresco, si era gettato a terra e cercava di liberare Shin dal dolce peso del panda.

“Un po’ lo sono!”.

E Touma cercava di avvinghiarsi ad entrambi i ragazzi.

Shin si lasciò trascinare dalle braccia di Shu, mentre Touma era ancora aggrappato sia a lui che a Seiji il quale, dal canto suo, lottava per invertire le parti, scoppiando a ridere in quella maniera un po' burbera che era tipica del samurai della luce.

Ryo era rimasto lì, a guardare, perplesso, sbattendo le palpebre; un tempo sarebbe stato lui uno dei primi a dare il via ad una simile lotta giocosa, tuttavia c'era Byakuen, ben deciso a riportare le cose al proprio posto. Ryo si sentì spingere, con poca grazia, dal muso della tigre, quindi piombò nella mischia, con un'esclamazione di disappunto.

Touma scoppiò a ridere e, in quella azzuffata di corpi, riuscì a spettinarlo per poi spedirlo verso Shin e Shu che, in qualche maniera, erano riusciti ad uscire dalla matassa.

“E con Ryo, siamo al completo!”.

Il trio rimase immobile, più intimidito che mai. Seiji spinse Touma che si ritrovò a quattro zampe sulla sabbia e si mise sopra di lui, spuntando oltre le sue spalle:

“Sono così carini che sembrano dei cuccioli, non credi?”.

Touma voltò per un attimo il viso verso Korin, per poi tornare sui tre 'bambini' avvinghiati in un inevitabile e strano ammasso di corpi.

“Ryo, se non ti risvegli penserò di usare la tecnica di Shin con te!”.

Shu si girò a guardare il ragazzo del fuoco, poi guardò Shin, così silenzioso e imbarazzato e ... felice. E sorrise.

E si chinò a baciarlo.

“Ah! Shu ha già fatto il primo passo, sei in ritardo, Ryooooo!”.

Inutile, quel giorno Touma era preda di un attacco di infantilismo acuto.

Shin accolse il bacio rintanando la testa tra le spalle, esplodendo nel suo solito rossore che gareggiava con il colore della _yoroi_ di Rekka, mentre Ryo, scosso da un impeto d'orgoglio, scattò in piedi.

“Ah, la mettiamo così!”.

Con due gesti decisi si sfilò le scarpe, senza curarsi di arrotolare i jeans si lanciò nell'acqua e, dopo qualche passo, si voltò verso di loro e prese a spruzzarli, con foga, mettendosi finalmente a ridere.

Era fresca, frizzante. Era ancora un po’ inverno, anche se presto i ciliegi sarebbero fioriti. E poi le viole avrebbero riempito i prati ed il sole avrebbe sciolto i geli di quel lungo inverno. La primavera era vicina, si sentiva nelle loro promesse, nei loro occhi pieni di speranza.

Presto sarebbe nata una nuova vita e quel giorno ne era solo la premessa.


	2. CAPITOLO 2

**CAPITOLO 02**

 

Ormai la felicità si era impossessata di tutti, la confusione era scomparsa, per lasciare spazio ad una nuova consapevolezza, ad un'euforia che, comunque, in qualche modo, anch'essa confondeva. Li faceva sentire un po' fuori dal mondo, dalla realtà.

Per questo a nessuno importò della gente intorno quando Ryo e Shu si precipitarono fuori dalla metro, correndo come due piccoli selvaggi, gareggiando tra loro nel superare le bassissime arcate della stazione di Ueno, rischiando più di una testata.

Contrariamente a quel che avrebbero fatto di solito, né Shin né Seiji se la sentirono di spingerli a controllarsi.

“Se li lasciate senza redini, chissà che combinano quei due!” esclamò Touma, ghignetto divertito in viso e naso puntato più al cielo che ai propri piedi.

“Io faccio semplicemente finta di non conoscerli” borbottò Seiji, avvicinandosi ad una di quelle bizzarre strutture sotto le quali era necessario passare. Posò una mano sul bordo di un'arcata e contemplò l'assurda architettura.

“Hanno sbagliato le misure o avevano un gran senso dell'ironia coloro che hanno costruito qui?”.

“Calcoli imprecisi?” ipotizzò Touma guardandoli con aria perplessa, poi sempre più pensierosa. “Però è meglio che non mi distragga qui... è una trappola per persone molto alte”.

Che fosse ironico o meno, non si riusciva a capire: il suo sguardo era drammaticamente serio.

“Credo che se lo sia chiesto chiunque abbia messo piede qui per la prima volta” osservò Shin, visibilmente divertito dalla loro perplessità e dagli altri due nakama che, nel rincorrersi, avevano finito per incastrarsi l'uno con l'altro sotto ad un passaggio. Nel vederli che bisticciavano su chi dovesse sbrogliare per primo la matassa, non poté trattenere una risata.

Era così bello ridere guardando i suoi nakama. Non si ricordava più come si facesse a ridere così, con sincerità, non si ricordava che bastava guardare loro, felici, perché il suo cuore sentisse il bisogno di ridere.

Touma lo scrutò con la coda dell'occhio, sorridendo, ma non poté esimersi da una battutina.

“Oh, guarda, mammina Shin, i bimbi han bisogno di un tuo intervento!”.

Il ragazzo di Hagi si imbronciò immediatamente, con la sua espressione buffa di un tempo, quella che portava allegria, non rabbia o tristezza, il tutto condito dal suo solito, tenero rossore.

“Spero che tu non intenda chiamarmi così ogni volta che ti rivolgi a me, da questo momento in poi” borbottò in un mugugno appena udibile.

“Ma è ovvio!” rispose Touma, iniziando a trotterellare davanti ai due compagni. “Tanto lo sappiamo che ti fanno piacere i miei nomignoli!”. Sull’ultima parola il ragazzo spiccò una corsa, dettata da un ancestrale timore per la propria incolumità.

Quello che fece Shin fu talmente imprevedibile da lasciare scandalizzato Seiji: rincorse il nakama tra la gente, gridando il nome di Touma con la sua più argentina risata, meritandosi anche qualche occhiata seccata dai passanti.

Persino Ryo si fermò a guardarsi alle spalle, in tempo per vedere Shin che saltava sulle spalle di Touma, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, continuando a ridere, mentre gli si arrampicava letteralmente addosso.

Touma, che nel frattempo aveva corso il rischio di rovinare faccia a terra, aveva afferrato le gambe di Shin, ritrovando con non poca difficoltà l'equilibrio: certo che Shin era un affarino leggero, ma... con quella rinnovata furia sarebbe riuscito a destabilizzare chiunque.

“P-pesciolino!”.

Senza smettere di ridere, Shin si avvinghiò a lui ancora di più; si stava così bene lì sopra, non avrebbe mai voluto scendere, era bello, era come tornare bambini, quando i genitori ti portavano in spalla.

“Dai, Panda, porta a casa la mammina” cantilenò, ancora preda di quella strana, inebriante euforia.

“Oh!” esclamò l'altro scoppiando poi in una risata. “Ma allora sono autorizzato?”.

Shin era sul punto di dare una rispostaccia ma, quando la calma tornò, finì per affondare il naso nei capelli di Touma, assaporandone la fragranza.

“Si sta... così bene”.

Touma sentì il tocco del suo nasino freddo sul collo, percepì chiaramente la fiducia che si irradiava da tutto il suo essere attraverso la schiena, fin sopra al cuore.

“È proprio un bel complimento...” sussurrò il ragazzo di Osaka, arrossendo imbarazzato. “... davvero...”.

L'altro sospirò, sembrava in estasi, ma giunse la voce della ragione:

“Non bastavano una scimmia e un gatto a dare spettacolo; ci si mettono anche il panda e la foca”.

Shin sobbalzò, reggendosi a stento, ma Seiji era già passato avanti; poté puntare gli occhi solo sulla sua schiena, mentre tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno si alternavano sul suo viso.

“È solo che vorresti esserci tu al posto di Shin, ma non me lo chiederesti mai!”.

Già, pena una tortura innominabile e molto, molto lunga.

“Io vorrei essere al posto tuo, veramente”.

Shu, dimenticata la baruffa con Ryo, si fece avanti, con espressione seria e, al contempo, bizzarramente infantile: in quei pochi mesi non sembrava essere rimpicciolito solo nel fisico.

Alle sue spalle giunse Ryo, che gli diede un buffetto sulla nuca.

“Non vorrei che persino Shin fosse diventato troppo pesante per te, scimmietta”.

Lo sguardo che Shu riservò al leader ritrovato fu a dir poco fiammeggiante.

“Io riuscirei a portare ogni mio nakama sulle spalle! Anche tutti assieme se volessi!”.

Innegabile che fosse stato punto sul vivo. Forse forse, così in forma non lo era del tutto.

Allora Shin scivolò giù con leggerezza dalle spalle di Touma, camminò verso Shu, sollevò le mani a catturargli le guance, spingendo le dita sotto le ciocche di capelli scuri che gli carezzavano il viso, poi poggiò la fronte contro la sua e sussurrò, piano:

“Tu sarai sempre il più forte, per me”.

Il mondo si fermò, perdendo ogni connotato reale: nella visione di Shu c'era Shin e nessun altro. E sorrideva, ed era caldo, morbido, dolce e reale. Terribilmente reale da far male.

Shu si ritrovò a piangere, così, dal nulla, senza nemmeno un singhiozzo. Era come se fosse crollata una diga e non ci fosse modo di fermare la potenza delle sue acque.

Non poteva, ovviamente, non mettere in panico tutti quanti quella reazione, oltre ad attirare le occhiate di parecchie persone che transitavano intorno a loro. Ma per i ragazzi non c'era nessun altro che loro, loro cinque e il loro compagno che versava lacrime; gli altri li vedevano, ma loro non vedevano gli altri, erano chiusi in una loro personale dimensione.

Impressionato, Shin sgranò gli occhi e gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo, attirandolo contro di sé. Lo stesso fece Ryo.

Erano reali. Erano vivi, erano vicini a lui. Non esisteva più la distanza tra di loro, ancora non se ne era reso conto? Eppure era stato così duro passare quei mesi, quei giorni senza di loro, senza nemmeno sentire le loro voci, col terrore di dimenticarne il suono, prima o poi.

“S-scusate-mi... n-non volevo...”.

A Shin era di nuovo facile, troppo, leggere nel pensiero di tutti loro, era così naturale... era tornato ad essere naturale ed era bastato così poco, solo accettare quello che c'era, l'unica certezza della loro esistenza, ovvero il reciproco amore che li teneva avvinti gli uni agli altri... l'unica cosa bella.

Ora lo sapeva anche lui e quanti mesi inutili avrebbe potuto cancellare se l'avesse compreso prima.

“Anche a me sembra tutto troppo bello per essere vero, sai scimmietta? Eppure... eppure... è vero... è proprio vero”.

Anche lui ora piangeva, stretto a Shu, il viso affondato sulla sua spalla.

Qualche lacrima spuntò anche negli occhi di Ryo.

Alle spalle di Shin, Seiji e Touma si erano fermati a guardarli, con un misto di tenerezza e malinconia negli sguardi: erano passati pochi mesi, ma sembravano anni. Tutto tra loro era tornato come prima, anche se... dovevano risanare tutta quella tristezza.

Touma pensò che il primo passo da fare fosse molto, molto semplice. Forse stupido, ma non tanto, considerato Shu. E poi Shin sarebbe stato della sua stessa idea, assolutamente.

Ed era risaputo che lo zucchero provocasse euforia. E in quel momento c'era bisogno di MOLTA euforia.

“FERMI QUI! TORNO SUBITO!”.

Con uno scatto degno di un bimbo che sta per combinarne una, si infilò nel primo supermarket lì vicino.

La sua voce era riuscita a raccogliere l'attenzione dei tre ragazzi avvinghiati l'uno all'altro che, con tanto di occhi lucidi, lo videro sparire dietro le vetrate del negozio.

“Che... fa Touma?” borbottò Shu con un mezzo singhiozzo.

“Se lo conosco bene” gli rispose Seiji con il suo sorriso più gioviale, “lo vedremo tornare con una sorpresa”.

Shu ingollò un altro singhiozzo, sospirò e si volse a guardare, senza una parola, i due nakama ancora avvinghiati a lui: in uno strano modo, era come se quel gesto risultasse tutto nuovo al suo corpo. Eppure non era la prima volta. Sospirò ancora: forse una nuova vita significava anche nuove sensazioni.

Shin si asciugò i residui di lacrime con l'avambraccio e, con un sorriso tenero, si allontanò di qualche passo.

“Vado... a vedere che combina, lasciarlo solo... è un danno”.

Fece un occhiolino un po' timido ai nakama e spiccò una corsetta sulle tracce di Touma.

Lo trovò indaffarato tra gli scaffali, a riempire un cestino con... troppa roba.

Gli occhi di Shin si sgranarono, si fermò alle sue spalle e gli sibilò, non visto, in un orecchio:

“Ma sei pazzo?!”.

Touma sobbalzò, tanto era sovrappensiero: quando si trattava di cibo riusciva a trovare un'incredibile concentrazione.

“Shin, mi hai spaventato!”.

E infilò il decimo _dorayaki_ nel cestino.

“Siamo in cinque più un gattone, non devi comprare rifornimenti per l'esercito dell'imperatore!”.

Tutto stava tornando, davvero, ad una normalità che rendeva straniti; tutto si svolgeva con una naturalezza che, mentre era lì a rimproverare Touma come ai vecchi tempi, quasi lo terrorizzava, lo rendeva sempre più incredulo.

“Quando c'è gente felice la fame aumenta sempre!” sentenziò Touma, voltandosi verso di lui e puntando il proprio naso contro il suo. “Me l'hai detto tu stesso una volta”.

“Ma... ma...” balbettò Shin alla ricerca di qualche parola utile a ribattere, poi, come in un flash, gli si presentò alla mente la figura di Shu, il suo dimagrimento, eccessivo per essere lui, troppo.

Sbatté le palpebre, arricciò le labbra e ordinò:

“Prendine ancora qualcuno”.

Intanto si girò verso un altro scaffale, da cui prelevò alcuni pacchetti di biscottini con gocce di cioccolato... e lì vicino anche qualche manciata di merendine dall'aspetto morbido.

 _Non si sa mai..._ rifletté tra sé.

Touma colse il suo pensiero.

“Vero, la scimmietta ne ha bisogno. Ma anche tu, Ryo e Seiji” e il ragazzo saltellò avanti, verso le casse. “Magari è la volta buona che io e Shu vi ammorbidiamo un pochino”.

Shin fece una piccola smorfia.

“Io sono già morbido, tu mi sembri più magro di me!”.

Gli fu dietro in rapidi passetti.

“Aspetta, che prendo da bere!”.

“Ma la mia è costituzione!” disse a gran voce Touma, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Shin. “La vostra assolutamente no!”.

“E io non ho assolutamente intenzione di mettermi all'ingrasso” ribatté Shin riversando nel cestello succhi di varia natura. “Ho esaurito le scorte a casa” borbottò infine, come riflettendo tra sé.

Un sopracciglio di Touma si alzò, perplesso.

“Non devi giustificarti con me, pesciolino”.

Tanto avrebbe provato lo stesso a ingozzare qualcuno di loro, volente o nolente. Mangiare era sintomo di salute, in fondo.

Si avvicinarono insieme alle casse e Shin adocchiò delle patate ancora fumanti nella vetrina accanto. Così, mentre Touma si accingeva a mostrare il contenuto del cestino al cassiere, Shin si intromise indicandole:

“Vorremmo anche quelle!”.

Non c'era modo di fermare le risate che proruppero dalla bocca di Touma.

“Ma vuoi rimetterlo in forma proprio oggi?”.

Shin arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, facendolo vagare su e giù.

“È che non ho fatto la spesa e non saprei che darvi a casa”.

Certo, Mori Shin che non aveva a casa qualcosa da mangiare. Proprio da crederci.

“Uhm... cerca di non soffocare Shu mentre gli dai tutto assieme”.

Touma prese i due sacchetti affidatigli dal commesso e lasciò uno Shin impacciato e con sguardo fulminante a pagare.

“Vado avanti a cominciare la tua missione!”. E Touma uscì lesto dal supermarket.

 

***

 

La casa di Shin era una villetta che dava sulla strada, in una zona abbastanza tranquilla, poco distante dal parco di Ueno. Non spiccava rispetto a quelle che la circondavano, dallo stile abbastanza uniforme, i muri bianchi e i tetti marroni, così come il terrazzino che, in quella di Shin, era al secondo piano, sulla facciata laterale a sinistra dell'entrata.

Ryo si guardava intorno, mentre Shin tirava fuori la chiave e li guidava lungo la scalinata esterna, oltre un piccolo cancello.

“È bello tornare qui” sospirò Rekka e un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Shin. Lui era felice che fossero tornati lì.

Erano tornati per non andarsene? Sul serio?

Fece per infilare la chiave nella serratura, ma il tremito della mano fu tale che il mazzo gli scivolò e, nel tentativo di raccoglierlo al volo, inciampò, immediatamente raccolto dai nakama.

“Attenzione” ridacchiò Seiji che, per sorreggerlo, aveva dovuto posare velocemente uno dei sacchetti della spesa.

“Il pesciolino non vede l'ora di entrare con noi” disse Touma con un sorriso decisamente tenero sulle labbra. “E anche io non vedo l'ora...”.

“N-non è che... ecco...” cominciò Shu con un pensiero assurdo. Poi si diede dello scemo e non volle continuare la frase. Disturbarlo? Ma se Shin non vedeva l'ora di stare con loro? Shu si perdeva in formalità? Era così nervoso, accidenti!

Nel riassestarsi, Shin si portò una mano alle labbra, balbettò poche parole e si affrettò ad aprire e ad entrare, perché improvvisamente sentiva la voglia di piangere.

Non disse una parola, lasciò semplicemente aperto.

La testa bruna di Ryo si sporse un po' oltre la soglia.

“Possiamo?”.

Che razza di domande.

Shin si voltò di scatto.

“Ma perché chiedi il permesso per entrare in casa tua?!”.

Non avrebbe voluto parlare con quel tono, il fatto era che parlare significava, per lui, scoppiare a piangere.

“Shin! Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?” esclamò Ryo, allarmato.

Shu gli fu subito dietro, abbracciando Shin senza una sola parola, come prima avevano fatto Shin e Ryo con lui: lo strinse forte, lasciò un bacio leggero su una tempia e continuò ad abbracciarlo, respirando il suo profumo.

Seiji e Touma entrarono per ultimi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle: si guardarono in silenzio, poi posarono lo sguardo sui due nakama abbracciati e sospirarono.

“Abbiamo bisogno di una cioccolata calda... la cioccolata porta sempre un sorriso” borbottò Touma, prendendo il sacchetto abbandonato da Seiji e dirigendosi sicuro in cucina.

“Glielo spieghi tu agli altri, Touma, che non devono considerarsi ospiti qui? Io... io non ce la... non ce la faccio...”.

Tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, Shin cercava di asciugarsi nervosamente le lacrime, tremando tra le braccia di Shu, mentre Ryo era rimasto immobile e colpevole a guardarlo.

Touma si fermò sulla soglia della cucina, si girò su se stesso ed esclamò, sacchetti e pugni sui fianchi.

“Se non siamo stati chiari sulla spiaggia, vedrò di esserlo ancora di più qui!” e, nonostante la posa buffa, l'espressione era del tutto seria. “Siamo assieme e ora lo saremo sempre! E Shin, lui, ha pensato a noi assieme con questa casa... e se lui dice che è casa nostra, allora è casa nostra!”.

Gli occhi di Touma volarono a terra, senza più sapere che dire.

Shu l'aveva guardato per tutto quel discorso, poi era tornato a contemplare il bel viso di Shin tutto bagnato e, alzata una mano, cercò di levare tutta quell'acqua salata da lui.

“Scusami pesciolino, noi... siamo tornati a casa... a casa nostra... giusto?”.

La testa di Shin si piegò in avanti, la sua fronte si appoggiò contro quella di Shu.

“Sì... scusate... ho solo paura... tantissima paura”.

Ryo non riuscì più a sentire quella vocina arrendevole e indifesa senza fare nulla. Si precipitò accanto a lui e lo sfiorò gentilmente.

“Paura di cosa, Shin-chan? Non c'è nulla di cui avere paura”.

“Non lo so... non so spiegarlo, ma... mi sembra tutto così irreale...”.

“Non è un sogno, se è quello che pensi... ci siamo e rimarremo... qui, assieme... sempre”.

Shu cercava gli occhi di Shin, sorridendo con aria un po’ imbranata, un po’ malinconica. Voleva che sorridesse, subito. Era stufo di vedere lacrime, voleva solo sorrisi.

 

Shu aveva ragione, la parte razionale di lui lo sapeva che era reale, sapeva anche che non avrebbe più messo in dubbio nulla, eppure... eppure...

Il terrore che aveva di un futuro sempre incognito era stato messo dolorosamente allo scoperto da Suzunagi; adesso sapeva che avrebbe affrontato questa paura, ma la paura non se ne andava: paura della fine, paura... di perdere... di perderli ancora... magari non per colpa loro.

La materializzazione di nuove yoroi, per quanto purificate, era percepita dal ragazzo in maniera sinistra.

Ancora tremante, si ricompose.

“Scusatemi, scusatemi davvero, non volevo rovinare questo momento”.

“Koi...” sussurrò Shu.

“Rovinare?” Touma uscì dalla cucina come una furia, cucchiaio sporco in mano. “Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Diteglielo anche voi, invece di fare i pesciolini muti!”.

Ryo e Seiji servivano molto più energetici di così, se Shin era... così...

Seiji sembrò leggerli nel pensiero, non solo in quello di Touma, anche in quello di Shin. Per questo si avvicinò a lui e gli scostò una ciocca dalla tempia, in una gentile carezza e un sussurro nell'orecchio:

“Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto”.

Quel gesto, il tono di voce, le parole, il sorriso con il quale le pronunciò spinsero Shin a sorridere a propria volta e ad annuire con un leggero cenno del capo.

E grazie alla magia di Seiji.

Touma passò un sorriso di nuovo speranzoso su tutti i ragazzi.

“E fra dieci minuti la cioccolata sarà pronta! Quindi mettetevi comodi, soprattutto Shin, e attendetemi!”.

Fece dietrofront per tornare, lesto, sui propri passi.

E Shin sembrò risvegliarsi di colpo.

Partì come un fulmine verso la cucina.

“Aspetta aspetta aspetta, la cucina... la cucina...”.

La cucina la considerava un po' _off limits_ , anche quella di Nasty era praticamente riservata solo a lui e alla padrona di casa, non poteva consentire che un luogo così sacro fosse ridotto…

In cosa? In cosa avrebbero ridotto la sua cucina i nuovi coinquilini?

“Toumaaaa!”.

Quando entrò... beh, non trovò niente di troppo fuori posto.

Touma, ai fornelli, si girò un poco verso di lui e lo guardò con espressione accigliata.

“Non dovresti essere in sala tu? Ce la faccio con una cioccolata!”.

Shin si erse a testa alta, naso all'insù, espressione saputella, una mano su un fianco, l'altra sollevata, con l'indice alzato verso il soffitto.

“Prima regola di questa casa: la cucina può essere frequentata solo in mia presenza”.

Un sospiro e il ragazzo di Osaka tornò a mescolare il composto dolce.

“Beh, ora che ci sei siediti, no? Non vorrai rimanere lì in piedi come un pesciolino lesso”.

“Non mi piacciono i pesciolini lessi” sentenziò Shin, appoggiandosi ad un mobiletto della parete laterale, in piedi con le gambe accavallate e l'espressione sempre saccente, prelevando una patatina da un vassoio per sgranocchiarla con aria... aristocratica.

“Nemmeno a me” bofonchiò Touma togliendo la pentola dal fuoco. “È pronta. Dov'è che erano le tazze?”.

“Ma non sapevi tutto, tu?”. Ancora quell'aria, quella... faccia da schiaffi grazie alla quale rivaleggiava spesso con Touma. “Pensa un po', mi hai detto di restare di là e adesso mi avresti comunque disturbato per le tazze; non ha molto senso, sai?”.

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle, sogghignò.

“Beh, le avrei cercate se tu non ci fossi stato, ma visto che ci sei... me le dai?”.

Ed ecco la vecchia faccia da schiaffi. Quella non era cambiata.

“Alla tua sinistra in alto”.

Un'altra patatina che sgranocchiò con ostentata delizia.

Touma poggiò la pentola, andò alla credenza, l'aprì ed estrasse cinque tazze; mentre versava il liquido in esse, riprese a parlare.

“Sarà in arrivo anche Byakuen... cosa vogliamo dargli da mangiare?”.

Il volto di Shin si illuminò.

“C'è tutto quello di cui avrà bisogno!”

Erano davvero tutti lì, sarebbero stati una famiglia... con tanto di gatto di casa. Era un po' come tornare indietro nel tempo, anche in casa Mori c'erano stati gatti in passato.

“Ma guarda” ironizzò il compagno. “Per Byakuen c'era tutto l'indispensabile e per noi no?” e concluse il tutto con una plateale linguaccia diretta al ragazzo dell'Acqua.

“Forse perché Byakuen sa accontentarsi più di voi”.

Shin rispose a sua volta con una linguaccia e prese l’ennesima patatina che infilò dritta nella bocca di Touma.

Il ragazzo la sgranocchiò veloce, per poter tornare a parlare con aria fintamente contrita.

“Non sono una fogna! Non fino a questo punto! E poi, pesciolino, se vogliamo mischiare dolce e salato, allora serve qualcosa di più blando di una patatina”.

Touma, come al solito, cambiava discorso nel giro di due parole.

“E allora me le mangio tutte io!”.

Altra linguaccia e Shin prelevò dal vassoio un'intera manciata per infilarsela in bocca.

“E le altre le saprà gradire Shu!” aggiunse a bocca piena.

Era strano vedere Shin così poco attento alle finezze, segno che la situazione lo rendeva come ubriaco.

Touma girò sui tacchi e andò sicuro alla credenza da cui, con sicurezza, estrasse dei biscotti al cocco.

“Questi si sposano bene con la cioccolata...” bofonchiò tra sé, uscendo vittorioso dalla cucina.

Shin si affrettò a correre verso la medesima credenza dalla quale estrasse un altro pacchetto ancora chiuso, poi si lanciò al suo inseguimento.

“Aspetta, che magari non bastano!”.

Touma alzò gli occhi al cielo, andando a poggiare tutto sul tavolino del soggiorno; quindi si lasciò cadere sul divano, stretto tra due silenziosi ma sorridenti Ryo e Shu.

“Shin non aveva la cucina completamente sfornita, tranquilli!”.

“Il pesciolino ci sa fare... in cucina” commentò Shu, socchiudendo gli occhi e afferrando uno dei biscotti serviti.

Il complimento accarezzò le orecchie e l'anima dell'interessato che, presa una tazza, la tenne tra le mani a coppa e si inginocchiò proprio davanti a Shu, porgendogliela senza dire nulla, semplicemente con il sorriso dell'adorazione.

Shu fece tanto d’occhi, raccogliendo quella tazza a lui porta con uno strano calore al cuore che sapeva tanto di casa: guardò Shin e si ritrovò incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quell'adorazione, la stessa che si poteva leggere nei suoi occhi.

Le mani di Shin si riabbassarono e lui rimase lì, con il medesimo sorriso, carponi davanti a Shu, contemplandolo dal basso in alto e sussurrò in tono carezzevole:

“Bevila tutta... poi te ne faccio ancora se vuoi. E ci sono tante cose di là. E ci sono anche tutte le cose che abbiamo comprato. E io... io mi metto subito a preparare la cena... sarà abbondante, te lo prometto...”.

Tutto quel fiume di parole per dire semplicemente: _sarò il tuo nutrimento, mi prenderò cura di te..._ perché il senso delle parole di Shin era proprio quello.

Shu annuì semplicemente, arrossendo, troppo centro di attenzione, amore, affetto... centro di tutto quello che c'era di importante.

Era facile essere felici. Bastava davvero poco.

“Pesciolino, ci stai cuocendo la scimmietta così”.

Ovviamente la linguaccia del panda doveva sopraggiungere a turbare il momento.

Shin arrossì, si accoccolò sul pavimento, gambe incrociate e mani tra esse, imbronciato.

Ryo, che ancora non aveva toccato né cioccolata né biscotti, era troppo preso ad osservare tutto come in estasi e il suo sguardo correva, senza sosta, di qua e di là.

“Noi... vivremo proprio qui?”.

Touma guardò Shin, poi guardò Seiji e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Dobbiamo solo chiedere a Shin dove possiamo sistemarci e... sistemarci con armi e bagagli!”.

Shu non riuscì a trattenersi e fece la domanda più scontata:

“Possiamo dormire ancora assieme, come una volta?”.

“Credo... che dovremo cambiare letto e... prenderne un altro”.

Shin ragionava un po' tra sé, quasi balbettando. Doveva ammettere che, quando aveva preso quella casa, già ci aveva pensato a mettere dei letti... o anche un solo letto grande... in più. Non l'aveva fatto perché c'era stata quella parte di lui che negava quello che realmente lui voleva, o che forse gli suggeriva di non avere illusioni destinate a farlo soffrire.

“Intanto... per stasera ci sono i futon e... c'è una camera degli ospiti che diventerà... non più camera di ospiti, poi... poi lo studio... Touma se lo farà come vorrà e... e...”.

“Con calma, pesciolino” esclamò Touma mettendogli un dito sulle labbra. “Un passo alla volta e faremo tutto, no?”.

E guardò tutti i ragazzi, con un sorriso e un occhiolino finale, diretto allo stesso Shin.

“Basta che dormiamo tutti insieme…” sussurrò Shu, prendendo una mano di Shin tra le proprie. “Che stiamo insieme...”.

“Insieme” mormorò Shin in un sussurro stentato.

Che bel suono aveva quella parola. Si portò la mano di Shu verso il viso e vi strofinò contro la guancia.

“Insieme” ripeté ancora, perché se ne doveva convincere, doveva cacciare quella maledetta paura lasciatagli da tutti i traumi del passato.

Shu sorrise e lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sui compagni, finendo per fissarsi sul silenzioso Ryo che, ancora, non aveva spiccicato parola. Troppo timido per essere lui.

“Ryo?”.

Il ragazzo si riscosse, sorrise.

“Mi conoscete, io dormo anche sul tavolo. O addosso a tutti voi, se manca lo spazio”.

Seiji tossicchiò, la cioccolata quasi andata di traverso e Shin arrossì fino alle orecchie.

Shu si pentì quasi di avergli fatto la domanda, arrossendo come un peperone, un biscotto a mezza via tra il pacchetto e la sua bocca.

Touma sbuffò, posando una guancia sulla mano.

“Ti pareva.... fortuna che c'è anche Byakuen a proteggerci”.

“Ma che cosa avete capito?” borbottò Ryo.

“Il conoscerti porta fin troppo a interpretarti in determinati modi” commentò Seiji con flemma. Roteò un po' la tazza tra le mani e cambiò argomento. “Piuttosto... intanto stasera dormiamo tutti qui, ma dovremo almeno andare a prendere le nostre cose”.

“Ciascuno a casa propria, di nuovo” mormorò Ryo, pensando a quell'abitazione vuota in mezzo ai monti.

Shin fece correre lo sguardo da una parte all'altra, riflettendo sul fatto che, quando ognuno sarebbe ripartito, anche se per poco, verso casa propria, per lui si sarebbe rivelato un momento infinito.

“Io cercherò di essere velocissimo!” sentenziò Touma con uno sguardo serissimo fisso davanti a sé. “Domani mattina parto e torno per la sera, che ne dici, Shin? Tanto il grosso lo devo far recapitare con un corriere”.

Shu si passò una mano tra i capelli e sentenziò:

“Io avrò bisogno almeno di... due giorni”.

Avrebbe voluto essere veloce anche lui, ma... non poteva sparire così, con la sua famiglia.

“Io... potrei essere veloce” disse Ryo, “ma otoosan tornerà a casa dopodomani... quindi pensavo di dedicare la giornata di domani a raccogliere un po' di cose a casa e... poi aspettarlo, almeno per salutarlo di persona”.

Parlò con una sfumatura di titubanza, non sapeva ancora come avrebbe affrontato il padre, ma sicuramente sentiva che si sarebbe trattato di un incontro importante.

Seiji posò la tazza sul tavolino.

“Mi sa che potrei essere io quello che ci metterà più tempo. Io non potrò semplicemente dire: arrivederci a tutti, vado ad abitare da un'altra parte. Me li dovrò lavorare un po’”.

Shin sospirò al pensiero che, forse, ci sarebbe voluto parecchio tempo per riaverli davvero tutti lì insieme.

Un'ondata di paura lo assalì nuovamente, una vocina che gli diceva: _illusione, illusione... non è fattibile, non illuderti troppo, è solo un sogno del momento._

Touma si morse le labbra, cercando di non esprimere a parole il suo 'disappunto': ma cosa poteva farci? Lui era... libero... ma i suoi nakama avevano dei doveri. Avevano qualcuno cui rispondere. Non era così facile. A lui sarebbe bastata una telefonata e tutto si sarebbe risolto.

Ma non erano pensieri che dovevano distrarlo ora.

“Allora io e Shin prepareremo la casa in vostra attesa... vero, pesciolino?”.

Shin annuì, poi, in un lampo, gli tornò l'entusiasmo per l'idea che gli era venuta, all'improvviso, in mente.

Con un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra, annunciò la propria idea:

“Quando ci saremo sistemati, magari il mese prossimo, che ne dite se ci facciamo un viaggetto giù ad Hagi tutti insieme? Magari nel week end, così perdiamo solo il venerdì e il lunedì di lezioni e saremo lì proprio quando... quando...”.

Si fermò, ricordandosi che ancora non aveva dato ai suoi nakama la bella notizia; arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

“Quando cosa?” chiesero in coro, curiosi, Shu e Touma.

Ryo e Seiji si limitavano a guardarlo, a nessuno era sfuggito quel blocco inspiegabile.

“Be'... ecco... mi piacerebbe essere là quando... quando...”.

Perché non riusciva a dirlo? Era una cosa bella no? Non era così complicato.

Forse proprio perché era tanto bella, gli sembrava che le parole potessero risultare banali, l'emozione finiva poi sempre per sopraffarlo ogni volta che ci pensava.

Gli sguardi di Shu e Touma si fecero ancora più curiosi, i loro corpi strinsero un poco quello di Shin.

“Quando... cosa?” ripeterono.

Chiudere la mente, inspirare, espirare, alzarsi e spingerli lontani, in tutto in una frazione di secondo, per poi dare le spalle a tutti e gettare fuori, in un solo respiro, senza prendere fiato:

“Presto io sarò lo zio Shin!”.

Seiji, che aveva ripreso in mano la tazza e sorseggiava di nuovo la cioccolata, per poco non la sputò.

Ryo si alzò di scatto e cadde in avanti, finendo direttamente addosso a Shu e a Touma.

“ZIO?!” si ritrovano ad urlare con tanto d'occhi i tre.

“Ma...” borbottò Ryo.

“Tua sorella...” bisbigliò Shu.

“Di già?” chiese infine Touma, con aria pensosa.

Shin, sempre più rosso, si voltò quel tanto che gli permise di scrutarli con la coda dell'occhio.

“Come di già? Sayoko-Neesan è sposata da un po', ormai”.

Touma alzò le spalle e sospirò.

“Sarà, mia madre direbbe così”.

Shu non parlò, ma pensò che forse anche la propria madre avrebbe detto la stessa cosa. Ma lei aveva avuto cinque figli. Era un'altra questione.

Shin si girò, mise le mani sui fianchi e sollevò il naso in un broncio.

“Invece di essere contenti per me, avete da sindacare o da guardarmi con quelle espressioni che non si capisce se siate felici o no?!”.

“Ma certo che siamo felici!” in coretto, il solito trio.

Ryo fu il primo a saltargli al collo, seguito da Shu che lamentava il ritardo. Touma affondò il viso tra le mani, guardando Seiji con silenziosa curiosità: non aveva detto molto del suo ritorno, ma sapeva quanto la sua mente fosse piena di dubbi e timori. Era Seiji, certo, ma non poteva negare certi pensieri.

Lo trovò sorridente, sinceramente contento per quel lieto evento che stava per capitare a Shin. Percepì lo sguardo di Touma su di sé e lo ricambiò, strizzandogli un occhio, ma gli sussurrò anche qualcosa:

“Posso parlarti un attimo?”.

Touma raddrizzò la schiena e fece un cenno affermativo, guardando con la coda dell'occhio i tre ragazzi.

“Noi andiamo a fare un giro in giardino” disse alzandosi e stiracchiando nervosamente le membra. “Voi tre mangiate ancora qualcosa”.

Uscirono nella frescura della sera primaverile; fuori era già buio, si sentiva il frinire dei grilli e, tra i cespugli, il fruscio di qualche animale tardivo.

Touma accese la luce esterna, non molto potente, ma che emanava un chiarore sufficiente a permettere ai due ragazzi di guardarsi in faccia e di godere della bellezza di quell'angolino tranquillo.

“Shin ha saputo tenere molto bene anche questo giardino” osservò Seiji. Due ciliegi ricchi di boccioli e un acero rosso facevano da riparo a un laghetto minuscolo, ma sufficiente a rallegrare le orecchie con il delizioso rumore dell'acqua, raccolta da una piccola _shishi-odoshi_ che, a intervalli regolari, riempiva il silenzio con il tradizionale ticchettio del bambù contro la pietra. “Ha fatto un bel lavoro con il laghetto”.

“Beh, tu e Shin avete gusti molto simili in quanto a giardini”.

Dove voleva andare a parare con quel discorso? O voleva metterlo solo a suo agio?

Seiji camminò fino a una lanterna in pietra sotto agli alberi e la carezzò con la mano.

“Si starà bene qui a meditare; non è neanche una zona troppo rumorosa durante il giorno”.

Touma si sedette sul gradino che legava la casa al giardino e, mento sulle ginocchia, si mise ad osservare intento l'altro ragazzo.

“Deve assomigliare un po’ a casa sua”.

“Anche un po' a casa mia”.

La mano di Seiji indugiò sulla cima della lanterna, lo sguardo un po' perso nella fonte che ora, al buio, sembrava un buco nero senza fondo. La sua voce, nel nominare la propria casa, aveva assunto una sfumatura cupa.

“Qualunque cosa tu debba dire, dilla e facciamola finita” borbottò Touma, stringendo con forza le dita sulle gambe. “Non amo i giri di parole, lo sai”.

Sapeva di cosa voleva parlare, ma non era ancora in grado di comprenderne la gravità e la cosa lo atterriva in maniera insopportabile.

Seiji fece scivolare la mano via dalla pietra e si voltò a scrutarlo.

“Vorrei dire di essere del tutto sereno, Touma, ma non voglio mentire, né a voi, né a me stesso. Ho delle preoccupazioni che mi causano turbamenti, e...” esitò qualche istante e nel frattempo abbandonò la propria posizione per fare qualche passo verso il compagno, continuando ad osservarlo dall'alto, “io voglio solo chiederti una cosa... ho bisogno di sapere una cosa”.

Mentre il compagno si avvicinava, Touma inconsciamente si ritirava in se stesso, prevedendo di dover ascoltare qualcosa di molto amaro: le mani si aggrapparono tenacemente ai pantaloni, il mento si puntò con forza sulle ginocchia. Il cuore martellava come un indemoniato.

“Cosa?” un sussurro, solo uno.

Seiji piegò le ginocchia e si accovacciò, cercando i suoi occhi con i propri.

“Che sarai con me: io dovrò combattere un'altra battaglia, Panda, ho bisogno di sapere che avrò sempre il tuo sostegno”.

Era... era...

“Ma certo che ce l'hai!” la voce di Touma proruppe, assieme a un movimento improvviso del capo che quasi lo portò a cozzare contro quello di Seiji. “Io ti appoggerò sempre, lo sai che farei qualunque cosa per te!”.

Ma che domande gli faceva? Non aveva idea di come certe cose lo facessero stare.

Seiji interruppe quella foga afferrandogli con forza il viso e premendo le proprie labbra contro quelle del compagno.

 

... wow...

Così non se l'aspettava proprio.

Touma sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte prima di richiuderli e godersi un bacio che desiderava da tanto, troppo tempo.

Quando le loro labbra si staccarono, Seiji mantenne le mani sul suo volto e gli occhi nei suoi.

“E cerca di capirmi se per me sarà difficile... molto difficile”.

Gli occhi di Touma non si staccarono dai suoi, mentre le mani andavano a cercare le sue: le strinse, ingollò e riaprì bocca.

“Lo so...”.

Seiji ricambiò la stretta, il suo sguardo si fece ancora più intenso.

“Io voglio vincerla questa battaglia, voglio davvero vincerla, ma voglio dirti esattamente cosa rischio, perché tu capisca fino in fondo la mia difficoltà”.

Era un grande peso per Seiji.

Per Touma era stato semplice dire di sì, ma non aveva pensato a quanto i legami potessero mettere i suoi nakama in difficoltà: non che rinnegasse la sua scelta, ma... capiva di essere stato un po’ egoista con loro.

“La... capisco, davvero”.

“Non fraintendermi, Touma, quando oggi ho detto sì, l'ho pensato davvero e lo penso ancora, niente mi farà cambiare idea, qualunque sia il prezzo... ma il prezzo per me potrebbe essere molto alto e per sopportarlo avrò bisogno di tutti voi”.

Touma non poté far altro che annuire: non sarebbe stato più lontano con nessuno di loro, non avrebbe abbandonato nessun nakama. Soprattutto quando rischiava così tanto... anche per lui.

“Voi siete già la mia famiglia, per il momento siete la mia famiglia spirituale e quell'altra quella di sangue ma... potreste rimanere voi la sola”.

Gli occhi di Touma si spalancarono immensi a quella rivelazione: davvero, aveva pensato ad arrabbiature, anche colossali, a cose che avrebbero portato a mesi di silenzi, ma... il rifiuto completo da parte della sua famiglia? Il disconoscimento?!

 _Non lo farebbero! Non lo faranno!_ avrebbe voluto gridare.

Ma si sarebbe sentito solo uno sciocco bambino che si lagna dell'inevitabile.

Fu invece Seiji a continuare, ma distolse un poco gli occhi, segno che l'argomento era per lui alquanto doloroso.

“Mi ostacoleranno in tutti i modi, non sarà facile per nulla far loro accettare la mia decisione e potrebbero anche non convincersi mai... potrei lasciarli con l'invito a non farmi mai più vedere da loro. Potrebbero arrivare a questo, ne soffrirebbero, ma questo non li fermerebbe se ritenessero che io stia sbagliando, se persistessero nella convinzione che io sia nel torto. In quel caso, io non esisterei più per loro, dovrò lavorare per mantenermi e anche per pagarmi gli studi, da erede dei Date diventerei un ragazzo come tanti con gravi difficoltà economiche. Non mi spaventa questo, ma mi spaventa tutta la situazione”.

Sentire sulla bocca di Seiji la parola _spaventato_ era abbastanza straordinario da rendere evidente come, in effetti, si sentisse.

Non c'era tempo per le lacrime, nemmeno per parole insensate: Seiji aveva già pensato a tutto, aveva già progettato, messo in conto e... rassegnato, se quella fosse stata la risposta.

Seiji aveva bisogno che lui, Touma, fosse altrettanto pronto a supportare quello e ciò che Seiji avrebbe dovuto vivere, nel bene e nel male.

Ma non era quello che si erano promessi, quando le parole 'ti amo' erano uscite dalle loro bocche?

Era la cosa giusta, ma soprattutto era ciò che Touma aveva intenzione di fare. Per l'incertezza non vi era spazio.

“Io ci sarò sempre” disse con vigore e serietà il ragazzo del Cielo. “Ovunque e comunque ti porti la tua scelta, non rimarrai mai solo”.

Seiji annuì, i suoi occhi restavano stranamente bassi.

“Vorrei solo che tu ti fidassi completamente di me, che tutti voi lo faceste... qualunque cosa dovesse accadere, io tornerei comunque da voi”.

“Ma io... e i ragazzi di te ci fidiamo completamente... lo sappiamo che quando fai una promessa... sappiamo che tu la manterrai fino alla fine”.

Lo sapeva, lo sapevano tutti. Era Seiji e quella caratteristica amabile era... così, vera. Touma si chinò leggermente verso Seiji e fece qualcosa che, con lui, non aveva mai fatto: gli baciò la fronte, facendo poi scivolare la propria fronte contro la sua.

Era in quei momenti che Seiji sapeva arrossire, che sapeva trasformarsi, da samurai, in semplice ragazzo di quasi diciotto anni e, allora, lui che tendenzialmente non era fragile, imparava ad esserlo e a chiedere sostegno.

Fu così che si sporse in avanti e, con la grazia che sapeva infondere in ogni cosa, allacciò il collo di Touma e gli chiese un abbraccio.

Touma era una persona relativamente nuova agli abbracci, ma c'era da dire che aveva imparato molto in fretta a goderne e a renderli più sicuri e piacevoli che potesse.

E anche stavolta, senza eccezione, riuscì a rendere la sua stretta calda, sicura, protettiva e anche un po’ indispensabile.

Voleva che tutto fosse già finito, che ogni cosa fosse a posto, per quanto si trattasse di un pensiero ingenuo.

Ma non si era aspettato l'evolversi di quella situazione; le spalle di Seiji furono di colpo scosse da un tremito strano, che si poteva associare solo al pianto. Niente di plateale, persino in quella dolorosa manifestazione emotiva Seiji riusciva a mantenersi nobile e discreto.

E l'abbraccio si fece più stretto, le labbra di Touma gli sfiorarono le guance, i capelli e la bocca sussurrò suoni per tranquillizzare, lenire, anche solo un po’ consolare il suo gentile Seiji.

Riuscì nell'intento e i silenziosi singhiozzi si spensero in un sorriso mesto, che Seiji permise a Touma di vedere, sollevando il volto, pur non guardando il compagno.

“Touma, posso confessarti una cosa?”.

“C-certo che puoi...”.

“So che può sembrare assurdo, a te, ai ragazzi, con tutto quello che abbiamo affrontato, ma… credo di non aver mai avuto tanta paura in tutta la mia vita, se non quando ho temuto di perdervi”. Si interruppe un attimo, il tempo di emettere una risatina triste e, forse, vagamente auto ironica. “Non mi sento abbastanza samurai di fronte alla mia famiglia, temo”.

Le mani di Touma furono veloci nello scivolare sotto il mento di Seiji per sollevarlo: era stato per tutto quel tempo col volto basso, senza guardarlo, come se avesse vergogna delle proprie parole.

“Non ridere di te... io non posso capire, perché la mia famiglia è quello che è, lo sai... ma non dovresti vergognarti di quello che provi” un pollice accarezzò lievemente una guancia bagnata di Seiji. “Con chi si ama, a volte, il coraggio che abbiamo non basta, ma...” un sospiro, Touma ingollò. “... lo puoi trovare in noi”.

Seiji annuì, finalmente riuscì a tenere lo sguardo alto, fisso in quello del compagno.

“Grazie Touma. Aver trovato voi è l'immensa fortuna della mia vita”.

“Per tutti noi lo è stato, Seiji” sussurrò il compagno, prima di posare un bacio leggero e innocente sulle sue labbra. Poi gli sfiorò il naso col proprio e sospirò. “Tanto...”.

“Ragazzi...” mormorò un’amabile voce dietro di loro.

Shin, in piedi sulla soglia, li osservava, con espressione malinconica.

“Va tutto bene?”.

Davanti a lui, Seiji riprese tutto il proprio controllo; era certo che gli fosse bastata la sua empatia per intuire ogni inquietudine che lo circondava e Seiji non voleva turbarlo più di quanto già sicuramente era.

Così gli sorrise.

“Certo Shin, parlavamo di questioni organizzative”.

Non era sicuro che ci avesse creduto, Shin _sentiva_ troppo e non era facile ingannarlo sulle questioni emotive.

Infatti, la sua espressione non mutò, neanche quando porse l'invito:

“Venite a mangiare qualcosa tutti insieme?”.

Touma si alzò per primo, prendendo Seiji per una mano e sorridendo con aria dolce e pacata.

“Ma certo... altrimenti come possiamo dormire?”.

Era un modo per non preoccupare Shin, ma lui sapeva tutto e lo viveva, come uno _tsunami_ , dentro di sé; per questo, quando i due compagni gli passarono accanto, sfiorò fuggevolmente, un po' timido, le loro spalle e ad entrambi giunse un lieve sussurro:

“Andrà tutto bene”.

Touma si volse verso di lui, allungò la mano libera e prese una di quelle di Shin: la strinse, senza una parola, ma gli sorrise, con tutta la riconoscenza che aveva in corpo. A volte, perché le cose succedano, basta desiderarlo fortemente.

E loro avrebbero desiderato e pregato, se necessario.


	3. CAPITOLO 3

**CAPITOLO 03**

 

Mentre i cinque ragazzi mangiavano seduti intorno al tavolo, regnò tra loro uno strano silenzio, quasi onirico, intercalato da piccoli, ma significativi sfiorarsi di sguardi. C'era qualcosa di non totalmente comprensibile in quella combinazione di sospeso incanto, di gioia velata di malinconia.

Fu Ryo il primo a superare quella sensazione di irrealtà.

“Sapete, credo che Byakuen mi stia aspettando a Yamanashi; tornerà qui con me”.

Shu fece cadere lo sguardo su di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi per un attimo.

“Sa sempre qual è la cosa giusta da fare con noi”.

“Lo sa anche meglio di noi” borbottò Shin, mentre succhiava un _mochi_ ripieno di fragola, con aria buffa.

Touma nascose la risatina dietro un boccone del proprio _mochi_ , pensando che erano mesi, mesi lunghissimi che quell'aria finta saccente non si vedeva sul visino del suo Bocchan.

Un broncio diffidente rispose al suo divertimento.

“Ho un pezzo di _mochi_ sul viso?”.

“Sì” rispose Ryo al posto di Touma, cogliendo la palla al balzo e chinandosi a leccare sensualmente un angolo delle labbra di Shin, che per poco non si strozzò con il suo ultimo boccone.

Shu smise per un attimo di masticare, poi alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e fece finta di niente. Touma, invece, colse l'occasione al volo.

“Era piuttosto grosso anche”.

“Bu... bugiardo...” balbettò Shin, gli occhi che fuggivano in basso, mentre Ryo era tornato a sorseggiare il suo tè con aria innocente, come se niente fosse. E, come se niente fosse, dalla parte in cui sedeva Seiji, anche lui apparentemente ignaro ed intento su cibo a bevande, gli giunse, sotto al tavolo, un calcio nello stinco abbastanza violento da strappargli una vivace protesta, che Seiji ignorò senza scomporsi.

Shu tornò con lo sguardo a terra, fisso su Ryo con aria perplessa.

“Tutto ok?”.

“Gli è andato per traverso quel pezzo di mochi” rispose ghignante Touma.

“Gliel'ho sempre detto che mentre mangia non deve giocare” sentenziò Seiji, posando con flemma la sua tazza sul tavolo.

“Fammi capire” sbottò Ryo, “dovrò trattenermi ogni volta, d'ora in poi, per non rischiare una rappresaglia da parte tua?”.

Seiji lo fissò, sollevando le sopracciglia e mostrando stupore.

“Perché, cosa ho fatto?”.

Ryo arricciò il naso, gonfiò le guance, come se stesse raccogliendo il fiato per sbraitare qualcosa, poi rinunciò e, stizzito, si sfogò infilandosi in bocca un _mochi_ intero.

Shu tossicchiò, concentrandosi sul cibo e rubando occhiate qua e là sul tavolo: era diverso da prima, eppure così simile alla vita che avevano vissuto in passato, insieme.

Si sentiva più leggero e anche stanco, perché la tensione di quei giorni, di tutti quei mesi, se ne stava andando, lasciando spazio a un tale senso di pace... che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter sentire.

Lasciò cadere il proprio viso su una mano, il gomito poggiato sul tavolino e si mise a ridere da solo, in maniera sommessa e dolce.

“Sono felice che siamo rimasti gli stessi”.

“Cos'hai detto, Shu? Stai bene?”.

Era ancora troppo facile, per Shin, allarmarsi e quella risatina e sussurro solitari gli erano sembrati strani, per quanto trovasse Shu così adorabile che avrebbe voluto protendersi oltre il tavolo ad abbracciarlo.

“A dire il vero...” e lo sguardo dolce di Shu si trasferì solo su Shin, con intensità. “Era da tanto che non stavo così bene”.

Shin sbatté le palpebre, schiuse un po’ le labbra, poi le piegò in un sorriso commosso; era così importante, per lui, che il suo Shu stesse bene. D'ora in poi avrebbe vissuto soprattutto per prendersi cura di loro e farli stare bene.

Posò i gomiti sul tavolo e appoggiò il mento sulle dita intrecciate, rivolgendo a tutti un umile sorriso.

“Farò del mio meglio per non essere più un peso, vi darò tutto me stesso”.

A quelle parole, uno strano silenzio calò su tutti i ragazzi che, con la medesima espressione sorpresa, guardarono il compagno.

“Shin, ma...”.

“Che cosa dici...?”.

“Pesciolino...”.

“Non dovresti più parlare di te stesso in quei termini” mormorò Shu, andando ad afferrare le mani intrecciate di Shin e sfiorando così il volto del ragazzo. “Tutti noi daremo noi stessi... per ognuno di noi... ma nessuno è mai stato un... peso... nessuno”.

Avrebbe dovuto prevedere la loro reazione, ma non ce la faceva a non pensare certe cose di se stesso e dubitava che ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Anche quello, forse, lo rendeva un peso?

In ogni modo, era ben intenzionato a mettere in atto i propri propositi fin da quel momento.

Così cercò, dentro di sé, il più radioso dei sorrisi, si portò un istante alle labbra le mani di Shu, quindi sciolse il contatto e si alzò per riordinare:

“Libero il tavolo, così ci godiamo la serata in pace”.

Una serata in pace, tra loro... che suono delizioso avevano quelle parole.

 

***

 

Ryo e Shu, su indicazione di Shin, avevano spostato divano e poltrone per creare un grande spazio al centro della sala, dove Touma e Seiji sistemarono i cinque futon che Shin teneva da sempre nel suo armadio: li aveva presi non appena si era trasferito a Tokyo, in vista di... beh, un momento come quello. Che era giunto solo allora.

Meglio tardi che mai, avrebbe detto Touma.

Shin sorrise, guardando i ragazzi davanti a lui discutere come bambini sulla disposizione dei posti.

“Se volete ci spostiamo ancora... sembra che voi tre non abbiate abbastanza spazio” ironizzò Touma con una linguaccia rivolta a Ryo.

“Ma se sei tu quello che si muove come un ossesso di notte” bofonchiò Shu con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

Touma lanciò un'occhiata in tralice a Seiji e sbuffò.

“Sogno solamente...”.

“Si vede che fai dei sogni molto agitati” trillò Shin, sorprendendo tutti nel lasciarsi cadere a peso morto sopra i futon e rotolando poi su se stesso, per mettersi in posizione supina, braccia larghe e sorriso radioso rivolto al soffitto.

Touma lo guardò per un attimo senza parlare, poi si lasciò cadere di fianco a lui, muovendosi deliberatamente per infastidire il ragazzo dell'Acqua.

“Sono un tipo tranquillo. Almeno nei sogni fammi agitare un po’…”.

Shu si mise dalla parte opposta di Shin, chiudendoglisi sul fianco come una conchiglia al suo scoglio: stargli vicino così, dopo tanto tempo, potergli anche solo dormire accanto, sentire il suo respiro tranquillo, nel buio... e, magari, avere la mano stretta da una delle sue, afferrata nel pieno di un sogno agitato...

Sì, Shu aveva bisogno di piccoli gesti, di piccoli momenti. Come quello.

Quasi avesse udito i suoi pensieri, Shin si voltò sul fianco, rannicchiandosi faccia a faccia con lui; intrecciò una mano alla sua e, senza smettere di sorridere, ma addolcendo l'espressione, soffiò gentilmente sulla ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva sulla fronte.

Shu rabbrividì, ingollò e rabbrividì ancora. Caldo sulle guance, freddo sulle mani. Chiuse gli occhi e affondò il viso su una spalla di Shin, stringendo forte la mano che l'aveva cercato.

Shin era sul punto di accentuare il contatto, quando un considerevole peso piombò, non troppo delicato, sopra di loro.

“MIAO!”.

“Ryo!” avvampò Shin, cercando di liberarsi dal groviglio che si venne a creare.

Shu sobbalzò, quasi non rendendosi conto di quello che stava succedendo.

Touma si ritrasse in un angolo: avere le gambe mai ferme di Ryo sul proprio petto non era la sua idea di comodità.

“Più che essere arrivato un gatto, sembra essere giunto un terremoto in piena regola” commentò arricciando il naso. “Potevi dirlo che ti serviva spazio”.

“Io penso che Ryo sia più pericoloso di molti terremoti, soprattutto per Shin e Shu”.

Il tono di Seiji sembrava sostenuto ma, in realtà, mentre parlava sorrideva, togliendosi con compostezza la giacca elegante.

Con prontezza invidiabile, Ryo afferrò un cuscino e glielo lanciò, un insulto giocoso sulle labbra; Seiji, che aveva previsto ogni cosa, spostò appena il capo e il cuscino passò oltre, andando a far oscillare pericolosamente un vasetto di ceramica su una mensola.

“Hey!” scattò Shin, mettendosi seduto, “siete appena arrivati e già distruggete casa?!”.

Shu allungò una mano, afferrò un braccio di Ryo e lo fece crollare rovinosamente addosso a Shin e a se stesso.

“Sei il solito iperattivo!” esclamò e, con mano dispettosa, andò a scompigliargli i capelli con tanta energia da fargli girare la testa.

“Purtroppo è un micio” sbuffò Touma, accaparrandosi uno degli ultimi due futon rimasti liberi. “E i mici di notte non dormono, fan casino... tranne Byakuen”.

Seiji camminò eretto fino a loro e li sovrastò, riportando il cuscino lanciato e lasciandolo ricadere, a caso, sulla massa di corpi, sul viso sempre quell'espressione, un po' ironica, un po' maliziosa.

“Vi avviso, ad ogni calcio o manata che mi arriverà durante la notte, li restituirò tutti e con gli interessi”.

“Io non lo farei mai!” dichiarò con aria innocente Touma: aveva quello sguardo da Panda in mancanza di bambù o di giochi.

“Preferisco prevenire, orsetto, non vorrei dover decidere di dormire con la mia spada”.

Si chinò con quel sorriso assurdo, posando un ginocchio a terra e passò un indice sotto il mento di Touma, inarcando il sopracciglio visibile e cantilenando a labbra chiuse un nuovo avvertimento.

“Non sia mai!”.

Era mancanza di giochi, davvero.

Ryo piombò in mezzo a loro, strappando a Seiji un ringhio tra i denti.

“E se dormissimo tutti e due con le nostre spade? Io ne ho addirittura una coppia!”.

Touma si alzò a sedere, un'aria indignatissima sul viso.

“Ma accontentarvi di cose morbide come i cuscini o le persone, no?”.

Il naso di Ryo si piantò contro il suo.

“Ma vuoi mettere quanto sarebbe divertente usarle per giocare, anziché per combattere?”.

“Ryo...” si intromise Seiji, “anche se le usi per giocare, tagliano”.

Shin e Shu si scambiarono un'occhiata alquanto stranita.

Ma che si erano messi in testa?

“Le armi stanno fuori casa. O in giardino o in una palestra. Non in casa!”.

Aveva parlato la voce della ragione.

Ryo si lasciò cadere all'indietro e la sua nuca si ritrovò sul grembo di Touma.

“E ascoltiamo QI-sama, allora”.

“Pff…” soffiarono le labbra di Shin, nel principio di una risata.

Touma storse un attimo il naso e lo scrutò.

“Oh, sì sì... molto divertente...”.

Poi tornò a guardare Ryo e finì per tirargli con non troppa grazia le guance.

“Non è il mio 'QI-sama' che parla qui, è il mio buonsenso-sama... se vogliamo che questa casa rimanga in piedi”.

Mentre Ryo piagnucolava proteste sottoposto alla tortura di Touma, Shin trillò:

“Sono d'accordo con il panda, forse devo preoccuparmi?”.

“Non di me” sussurrò Shu avvinghiandosi stretto a lui. Potevano parlare, urlare, gettarsi i cuscini... ma dovevano lasciargli Shin tra le braccia.

Shin sussultò a quella stretta, sgranò gli occhi: il modo in cui Shu mostrava di avere bisogno di lui, della sua vicinanza fisica, il modo in cui gli trasmetteva la propria adorazione, gli dava un senso di struggimento quasi doloroso, perché non riusciva proprio a credere di meritarlo. Lottando contro la commozione che gli pungeva gli occhi, li chiuse e spinse il capo all'indietro, sulla spalla del compagno.

“Oh, Shu... Shu...” bisbigliò.

“Sono qui...” giunse il bisbiglio in risposta, assieme a una stretta ancora più calda e tenera.

Era lì... tutti loro erano lì, ed era vero.

Era... vero?

Una terribile idea si affacciò alla sua mente: avevano incontrato nemici con poteri straordinari nel corso delle loro battaglie, nemici che avevano fatto loro capire come niente fosse impossibile.

E se uno di questi potenti nemici, anche in quel momento, si stesse prendendo gioco di loro, imprigionandoli in un'illusione, un bellissimo sogno dal quale li avrebbero fatti risvegliare nel peggiore dei modi?

Si portò una mano alle labbra e li fissò tutti con espressione terrorizzata.

“Shin...” mormorò Seiji.

“Cosa c'è... Shin?” gli fece eco Ryo.

“Pesciolino?” sussurrò Shu sfiorandogli una guancia. “Che succede?”.

Touma lo guardava dal suo posto con viso serio, l'aria di aver già visto quell'espressione.

“Shin...”.

Gli occhi del ragazzo di Hagi si fecero un po' meno enormi, ma altrettanto sconvolti mentre continuava a guardarli; schiuse le labbra, ma non riuscì a dire nulla finché, colto da un autentico impeto di rabbia disperata, raccolse nervosamente tra le braccia, in un mucchio, le coperte più vicine:

“Maledizione, lasciatemi in pace!”.

Desiderando scagliarsi contro quegli _youja_ immaginari, schiacciò le coperte a terra e vi affondò dentro i pugni, con ferocia, il respiro affannoso.

Ryo tese le mani verso di lui, senza toccarlo.

“Ma... Shin! Con chi ce l'hai?”.

Era difficile entrare nella mente di Shin. Non impossibile, ma difficile. E non era detto che ogni volta ci si potesse riuscire.

“Shin...?”.

Shu avrebbe voluto toccarlo, abbracciarlo in quel momento... ma era così strano. E aveva, soprattutto, la netta sensazione che l'avrebbe rifiutato. E allora tutto l’incanto si sarebbe spezzato.

 

Era davvero difficile capire Shin. Riuscire a distinguere le fughe strane e inconsulte dei suoi mille pensieri. Ma difficile non era impossibile. E Touma lo sapeva bene.

Con Shin bisognava agire in una sola direzione, senza perdersi per strada. Bisognava mirare, scoccare e colpire. In fondo il _kyudo_ aveva un certo uso anche nella vita vera.

Il braccio di Touma si allungò sopra la coperta che, nel frattempo, Shin si era tirato addosso e la mano l'afferrò con forza, tirandola con energia: quando essa si ritrovò a mezz'aria, scoprendo in parte il nakama, Touma vi si infilò sotto, andando direttamente al viso del nakama e scontrandosi vivacemente contro la sua fronte.

“Il Panda non lascia in pace il Pesciolino. Il Pesciolino vuol parlare col Panda?”.

Contrariamente a quello che Shu temeva, Shin non aveva nessuna intenzione di rifiutare il contatto fisico con loro, anzi, ne aveva un bisogno persino eccessivo, perché doveva dare concretezza, il più possibile, alla loro presenza. Così Touma si vide letteralmente assalire dal suo abbraccio, le orecchie colpite dai suoi strilli un po’ isterici:

“Li odio, li odio, li odio, non li sopporto più!”.

Ryo sbatté le palpebre.

“Ma.. di chi parli?”.

Seiji osservava tutto attentamente, senza scomporsi.

“Spero sia chiaro a tutti che non ce l'ha con noi”.

Davanti alla reazione piuttosto chiara sotto le coperte e alle parole di Seiji, Shu prese coraggio e, afferrato un lembo, si infilò sotto.

“Sh-Shin?”.

Non ebbe quasi modo di vedere o sentire qualcosa, perché Touma lo afferrò per una mano e lo attirò nell'abbraccio in cui Shin l'aveva fatto capitombolare.

“Ci senti, Pesciolino?” sussurrò poi Touma. “Siamo noi, solo... noi”.

Shin si avvinghiò ad entrambi, come se temesse di sentirseli sfuggire via dalle mani, mentre rispondeva a Seiji, sempre con quella vocetta alterata ed acuta:

“Ma certo che non ce l'ho con voi!”.

Ryo si intrufolò nell'abbraccio, prese tra le mani il viso di Shin, rincorrendo i suoi occhi sconvolti.

“Con chi, allora? Parla!”.

Usò un tono di gentile comando, perché Shin percepisse la sua sicura solidità.

“I... miei pensieri” bisbigliò Shin, vinto, “i miei... maledetti pensieri... che vogliono spaventarmi”.

Ormai la coperta era caduta a terra, mostrando a Seiji quello strano groviglio di abbracci e facce preoccupate.

“Cancellali e infilaci dentro noi!” disse risoluto Touma.

“Pesciolino, noi ci saremo... sempre” sussurrò Shu con aria ancora ansiosa, tenendo una mano di Shin tra le proprie.

Shin tremò; credeva ai ragazzi, eccome se ci credeva, ma...

“Potrebbero... ancora ingannarci; hanno sempre voluto tenerci lontani... e se anche adesso, loro.... ci stessero ingannando?”.

“Non è così! Io lo sento!” Shu, finalmente, aveva alzato la propria voce. “Sapremmo... sapremmo davvero se così non fosse! E io so che questo è tutto vero! Che noi siamo assieme e lo rimarremo... per sempre!”.

Shin respirò profondamente, tentò di immergersi nella limpida sincerità degli occhi di Shu. In quel momento anche Seiji gli si accostò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Ne sono sicuro, pesciolino, nessun pericolo per noi, adesso; nessuno ci sta ingannando, siamo noi e siamo insieme e ci stiamo preparando a vivere insieme”.

“E se lo dice la nostra luce...” ridacchiò Ryo.

“Vero!” aggiunse Touma. “Seiji non può prendere un abbaglio” e a quella battuta fece seguire una linguaccia.

Shu, senza più parole, andò ai fatti: portò la mano di Shin alle proprie labbra e la baciò, posandola infine su una sua guancia.

Shin si aggrappò con forza a quella mano ed abbassò il viso.

“Va bene, però... però io... non voglio dormire… voglio far arrivare mattina guardandovi e... e... toccandovi… e...”.

“Certo” bisbigliò Shu socchiudendo gli occhi. “Tutto quello che vuoi”.

“Staremo svegli tutti, ok?”.

Touma e le sue uscite. Proprio sul sonno. Eppure sembrava crederci.

“Mi dispiace però” pigolò Shin, “con tutto quello che avete passato... e domani dovete pure partire!”.

“Dormiremo sul treno” parlarono in coretto Shu e Touma. Poi si guardarono e scoppiarono in piccole risatine.

“Sicuro” sbottò Shin, “così mi fate sentire proprio tranquillo; uno si ritroverà a Kamakura e l'altro, conoscendo il suo sonno leggero, si risveglierà giù a casa mia!”.

Un'unanime risata accomunò Ryo e Seiji.

“Allora tornerò indietro... tanto ci vuole poco” Shu fece un occhiolino a Shin, che rispose con un leggero arrossamento delle gote.

Il borbottio che uscì da Touma era un po’ più impettito.

“E allora mi metterò al collo un cartello con scritto 'svegliatemi a Osaka'! Devo fare le valigie velocemente, non posso perdermi in quisquilie!”.

Le menti di Ryo e Seiji furono attraversate dall'immagine di un Touma dormiente sul treno con un cartello appeso al collo ed entrambi si lasciarono cadere sui futon levando risate verso il soffitto.

“Tsch”, lo sdegno apparve sul viso di Touma. “Solo perché voi due non lo fareste”.

Shu tossicchiò nascondendo la risata.

“F-forse R-Ryo”.

Ryo rotolò in posizione prona, le dita intrecciate sotto al mento.

“Io lo farei per curiosare le reazioni della gente”.

Touma sbuffò e si sistemò, comodo comodo, sotto il futon, abbracciando il cuscino con l'aria di apprezzare fin troppo la posizione.

“Inventatevi un sistema per tenermi sveglio sul treno, allora”.

L'idea giunse chiara alla mente di Shin, come una limpida ovvietà, era così semplice.

“Ti accompagno!” esclamò, mettendosi carponi sul futon, simile ad un cucciolo, la coperta che gli scivolava via dalla schiena.

Touma alzò lo sguardo incerto su Shin, poi fece uno strano sorriso.

“Dovrai prepararti alla mia tremendamente incasinata casa”.

Shu storse il naso, sbuffando e non riuscendo a trattenere un:

“Fortunato...”.

Il nasino di Shin si arricciò.

“Non arrabbiarti, scimmietta, tu devi andare più vicino!”.

“Già e non ho problemi di sveglia come qualcuno” e ovviamente Shu guardava Touma.

“Se hai un metodo migliore, lascio Shin alle tue amorevoli cure”.

Accidenti alle idee.

“Non ne ho” mugugnò. Avrebbe cercato di rendere la sua assenza il più breve possibile... okaasan permettendo.

Shin fu attraversato da un dubbio:

“Però... forse... sono stato un po' maleducato ad auto-invitarmi, se il tuo otoosan è a casa, sarebbe meglio se rimaneste un po’ da soli”.

“Beh, un momento da soli ce lo si ritaglia, se vogliamo. E poi finalmente mio padre vedrà qualcuno di voi!” mento su una mano, Touma guardò Shin ed ammiccò. “Come minimo ti chiederà di cucinare qualcosa, visto che _'kaasan_ non fa altro che parlare dei tuoi piatti. Colpa mia, certo”.

Shin si illuminò.

“Lo farò volentieri! Non lo disturberò, credi? Non sarò indiscreto?”.

“Indiscreto?” Touma sbatté gli occhi, perplesso. “Credimi, un po’ di compagnia che non siano i suoi esperimenti o i suoi colleghi gli può fare solo bene. Parola di _'kaasan_!”.

E quella donna la sapeva lunga sul suo ex marito.

Quel discorso rattristò un po’ Shin, come gli accadeva sempre quando pensava all'infanzia di Touma; sperò di non lasciarsi sfuggire, con l'uomo, nessun rimprovero, per quanto educato e diplomatico, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

“Comunque dovrei prepararmi... anche se staremo solo un giorno”.

Touma si stiracchiò, finendo anche con la testa sotto il futon: gli occhi semichiusi brillavano nell'oscurità creata sotto coperta.

“Se vuoi... altrimenti ti presto qualcosa io”.

“Per un giorno devo solo decidere cosa mettermi, posso anche farlo domattina, ma...”.

Si chinò allarmato verso Touma.

“Hey! Non addormentarti!”.

Questi sobbalzò, effettivamente era calato in un leggero torpore.

“Mettiti qualcosa di comodo per il viaggio e prendi lo spazzolino se vuoi!”.

Oh, era difficile però stare svegli, non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stanco.

Anche Shin era stanco, come tutti, ma quando tensione e stanchezza si accumulavano in lui, gli era ancor più difficile prendere sonno; si guardò intorno con la medesima espressione di un cucciolo bastonato e vide che anche gli altri stavano scivolando nel torpore, persino Ryo.

Sospirò; no, lui non sarebbe assolutamente riuscito a dormire.

Sui sensi poco attivi degli altri, scivolò un richiamo sottile e lamentoso:

“Ragazzi...”.

Shu si era stretto di nuovo a lui e, a quella preghiera, gli si avvinghiò addosso lasciando ancor meno spazio vuoto tra loro.

“Dimmi... koi...”.

Anche Ryo e Seiji borbottarono qualcosa.

“Ma... volete proprio dormire?” piagnucolò Shin.

“No...” cercò di rassicurarlo Ryo, ma la sua voce uscì impastata.

“Con te... tanto...” mormorò Shu, ormai più addormentato che sveglio. Touma già non dava segni di vita.

“Ma avevate promesso che non dormivamo!”.

“Ma io non dormo” rispose ancora Ryo dall'oltretomba.

“Nemmeno... io...”.

La voce di Shu era sempre più flebile.

Un sospiro rumoroso, con un verso di apprezzamento sonnolento, venne da Touma, il primo ad essere crollato dopo la giornata campale: mani sotto il cuscino, viso appena visibile, aveva un'espressione beata sulle labbra.

Seiji neanche rispose, segno che per lui l'argomento era chiuso.

Shin sbatté le palpebre, sporse il labbro inferiore, nella medesima espressione tipica dei bambini delusi e sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a dormire anche lui, così si rannicchiò sul futon e provò a chiudere gli occhi.

In fondo era stanco, tanto stanco, ma quel buio, il silenzio, era tutto troppo simile alla dimensione in cui l'aveva intrappolato Suzunagi, per sottoporlo alle torture psicologiche che l'avevano portato ad impazzire interiormente.

Non la odiava, era lieto di aver contribuito a riscaldare la sua anima, ma non sarebbe stato facile dimenticare i tormenti cui aveva sottoposto tutti loro.

Ecco, lo sapeva... luce spenta, tentativo di dormire e pensieri che giungevano, puntuali, ad impedirgli il riposo di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Sospirò ancora, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo gemito, mentre si voltava sul fianco opposto, poi di nuovo sull'altro, poi pancia sotto, poi di nuovo su un fianco. Non ce la faceva a stare fermo.

Infine anche Shu si mosse, tanto da portare il viso di Shin sul proprio petto. Poi strofinò il proprio viso sul suo capo, sussurrando un _koi..._ e tornando, con estrema tranquillità, in mezzo al sonno.

Shin gemette di gratitudine nella stretta, in quelle braccia che funzionavano come un balsamo lenitivo per lui, ma il sonno non veniva, continuava a non venire. Il suo cuore batteva troppo forte.

Così, tentando di fare piano, scivolò via dalla stretta e si sollevò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia: fuori faceva freddo, ma aveva bisogno d’aria.


	4. CAPITOLO 4

**CAPITOLO 04**

Quella notte, Shu senza Shin non poteva dormire. Aveva sonno, ma... Shin non c'era. Non era con lui.

Così Shu si alzò, soffocando uno sbadiglio e seguendo i passi leggeri di Shin che già era uscito nel giardino: rabbrividì non appena mise piede fuori. Marzo era ancora inverno e di notte il freddo si percepiva ancora con troppa forza. Ed essere dimagrito così tanto dall'inverno precedente, beh... non aiutava certo.

“Shin-chan?”.

La voce arrivò fino al ragazzo che, accovacciato vicino alla polla, giocava con l'acqua immergendovi la punta delle dita, sorridendo languido alle koi che salivano a baciargli i polpastrelli. Aveva freddo, le mani gli si stavano congelando, ma era ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Al richiamo di Shu i sensi tornarono alla realtà e il gelo gli si infiltrò nelle ossa.

Rabbrividì.

“Scimmietta...” bisbigliò “sono qui...”.

“Non riesci a dormire?” bisbigliò Shu in risposta, chiudendosi la porta-finestra alle spalle. “Sei... nervoso?”.

Lo guardò nell'oscurità, la sua silhouette si distingueva perfettamente alla luce della luna: si avvicinò a piccoli passi, finendo per sedersi sull'orlo di uno scalino.

Shin si strinse nelle spalle, mantenendo quello strano sorriso, le dita sempre nell'acqua e lo sguardo fisso al fondale oscuro.

“Lo sai che faccio sempre fatica quando sono... troppo stanco”. Si interruppe, poi riprese, ridacchiando: “Sono un controsenso vivente”.

“Affatto... è che l'agitazione funziona in maniera diversa su ognuno di noi”.

Shu si strinse le ginocchia, per cercare un po’ di calore e, mentre osservava Shin toccare l'acqua della polla, ebbe un brivido.

“I pesciolini non hanno mai freddo?”.

“I pesciolini veri no... io sì, ma l'acqua è la mia vita... e loro sono così belli...”.

Shu si strinse ancora di più alle proprie ginocchia: il freddo era davvero pungente, anche in una metropoli.

“Shin... sei felice, vero? Perché io lo sono... tanto... lo siamo... tutti”.

Shin sussultò e lo guardò con occhi grandi, inquieti e persino angosciati.

“Perché continui... continuate a dubitare di me?”.

Shu alzò il viso, stavolta il panico l'aveva preso.

“N-n-non volevo dire... ecco io... Shin... io...” Shu riabbassò il capo, con aria colpevole. “È che quando... quando eravamo lontani non facevo che pensare se... se eri... almeno un po’ felice e io... io...”. Non era egoista quello che stava pensando? Però non voleva nascondere certi pensieri, non ora. “...io speravo c-che lo fossi anche se... anche se...” ingollò, con tanta fatica. “...ero così stupido... così idiota da pensare che... che... che se noi... se noi non eravamo con te allora, forse... insomma...” si sfregò il viso con forza, incapace di completare una frase senza zoppicare qua e là in se stesso. “Io non lo ero... non riuscivo ad esserlo e... pensavo che anche tu... anche gli altri...”.

E Shu si quietò, incapace di andare oltre.

Shin si chinò in avanti, assunse una posizione prona sul prato e tornò a fissare l’acqua, a giocare con essa; avrebbe voluto correre da Shu ed abbracciarlo, ma sentiva anche il bisogno di parlare, di tutto, fino in fondo.

“Io ho voluto provare a crederci, che per tutti voi sarebbe stato meglio... stare separati, intendo... a credere che era il nostro stare insieme a farci del male, la maledizione delle _yoroi_ che si attivava ogni volta che ci trovavamo insieme. Io ero... rassegnato. Sapevo che la felicità mi sarebbe stata impossibile, mi preparavo a trascinarmi in una vita vuota, ma speravo che voi, che siete tanto più forti di me, ce l’avreste fatta, che fosse per il vostro bene e speravo anche che questo pensiero mi avrebbe dato la forza per resistere”.

“Credo che... sia un pensiero che abbiamo fatto tutti, abbiamo cercato di convincerci... dell'impensabile”.

Con quel sussurro, Shu si levò in piedi, fece quei pochi scalini che lo dividevano dal giardino e poggiò i piedi nudi sull'erba. Rabbrividì di nuovo.

“Posso abbracciarti?”.

“Aspetta, Shu”.

Glielo disse con dolcezza estrema, non che non lo desiderasse, non voleva che Shu pensasse quello.

“Vieni qui vicino a me, ma se mi abbracci ora... ecco... sento che crollerei e non voglio crollare, prima di parlare tra persone pacate”.

Shu si fermò, rabbrividì ancora, ma annuì lentamente e si avvicinò a lui: non avrebbe fatto ulteriori passi senza che Shin lo volesse.

Il compagno non lo guardò, ma percepì la sua presenza, percepiva anche che Shu rimaneva in piedi; era timido con lui?

“Ti prego, siediti, stammi vicino”.

E Shu si lasciò cadere sul prato, a gambe incrociate, le braccia abbandonate su di esse, negli occhi curiosità ed ansia a farsi guerra.

Shin sospirò, si decise a tirare fuori le mani dall’acqua e rimase in posizione prona, intrecciò le dita sul prato e vi posò sopra la guancia, mentre le gambe si sollevavano e abbassavano alternativamente, come se non riuscisse a stare del tutto fermo.

Sorrise con languore:

“Scusami... è che lo so, sono rassegnato, non perderò mai la paura di perdervi ancora, ma voglio godere ogni istante in cui siete qui con me”.

Le labbra di Shu si schiusero, respirò a fondo l'aria frizzante e ingollò, prima di parlare.

“Non devi scusarti, ci sono dei momenti in cui nemmeno io... nemmeno io riesco a rendermi conto... che ora siamo assieme... e forse la paura rimarrà... ancora un po’…”.

Il sorriso scomparve dalle labbra di Shin, i suoi occhi socchiusi, ora, fissavano un punto distante da lì.

“Shu... posso parlarti... di quel che ho sentito quand’ero nel buio della yoroi? Forse... parlare delle mie emozioni mi aiuterà a...”.

Deglutì, per lui era difficile, lo era sempre stato, parlare lucidamente delle emozioni, per questo evitava spesso di farlo; raccontare le sue emozioni significava, troppo spesso, lasciarsi sopraffare da esse. Ma sapeva anche, lo aveva imparato stando accanto ai suoi nakama, che se non l’avesse fatto, con loro, avrebbe finito per esplodere interiormente. Probabilmente sarebbe accaduto lo stesso, ma, almeno un po’, le avrebbe liberate.

“Certo che puoi” riuscì finalmente a dire Shu.

Avere di nuovo davanti a lui, nelle proprie mani, il cuore di Shin, la sua totale fiducia...

Per quanto tempo aveva atteso un momento simile?

Avrebbe voluto dire, addirittura, un _'devi!'_.

Ma temeva che quella piccola apertura si sarebbe trasformata in un minuscolo riccio inespugnabile.

Shin non riprese subito a parlare; in quella posizione, immerso nell’immobilità e nel silenzio, dava l’idea di essersi addormentato, ma c’era quel tremore che faceva ricredere, dovuto al freddo? O forse ad altro?

La sua voce uscì come un leggero scrosciare d’acqua:

“Raramente mi sono sentito solo come in quel buio, prima, mentre Suzunagi mi parlava... poi quando mi ha guidato con l’inganno fino alla _yoroi_. Mai il mondo della _yoroi_ è stato così scuro, così vuoto. Era come il mare quando... quando muore...”.

Si fermò, perché la sua voce stava diventando instabile.

Shu rimase fermo, in ascolto. Tremava. Tremava al solo ricordo di quello che era stato per lui.

Per lui la _yoroi_... lui voleva solo...

“Poi l’ho sentito... come un piccolo soffio di vento, ma così flebile. Avevo trovato Touma... o meglio, mi ero ritrovato in trappola con lui. Eravamo vicini, così vicini, eppure... eppure non smettevo di sentirmi solo, perché era anche lontano, sentivo anche voi, come un flusso lontano, distante. Non importava la vicinanza fisica tra Touma e me, perché... dentro eravamo soli con noi stessi, come non eravamo mai stati. E io volevo allungare una mano, toccarlo, rassicurarlo, ma non sapevo come fare, non... non potevo...”.

Shu allungò una mano, che andò a posarsi, delicata, su quella di Shin più vicina.

Niente abbracci, d’accordo. Ma sembrava che stesse rivedendo... ora, come poco, pochissimo tempo prima... la medesima cosa.

E Shu voleva che Shin si rendesse conto del tutto che quelli erano ricordi e che ora poteva toccare lui e sentire che non c'era più disperazione. Non più vuoto. Non più tristezza.

La mano venne accettata, anzi, venne decisamente afferrata dalle dita di Shin che, in essa, cercava il sostegno di cui aveva bisogno per continuare.

“Sentivo anche voi... non sapevo dov’eravate, cosa facevate, ma il vostro dolore lo sentivo. Sembrava quasi... che l’unica cosa di voi che potessi sentire dentro, ormai, fosse la vostra agonia, la vostra disperazione, che si univa alla mia”.

Deglutì, i suoi occhi si aprirono un po’ di più a fissare quel nulla che il cuore gli ricordava. Strinse talmente forte la mano di Shu che, per un attimo, temette di fargli male.

 

E loro che non sapevano nulla, né di Shin, né di Touma. Loro... non li sentivano. Più.

Loro... lui... aveva pensato... già... per quello...

Cominciò a piangere silenziosamente, nemmeno si rendeva conto di quello che stava succedendo.

Ricordava solo il vuoto che aveva sentito.

Ed era un vuoto diverso da quello che per mesi aveva percepito, era... come se loro non fossero mai esistiti.

Cancellati.

La paura, la disperazione... la pazzia.

Talmente veloce era stato il percorso che la sua mente aveva fatto, che ricordava solo il momento in cui Suzunagi l'aveva afferrato.

“Poi... poi ci sei stato tu, è stata come una pugnalata che mi ha squarciato il petto il momento in cui tu... tu eri così disperato che l’unica cosa che percepivo di te era un grumo di pensieri contorti, di terrore e confusione... volevo essere al tuo fianco, non capivo cosa ti stesse accadendo, non riuscivo a leggere in tutto quel dolore e non sapevo come fare, non sapevo... cosa stavi per fare, ma mi facevi paura!”.

Andava infervorandosi, poi i suoi occhi si puntarono, vivi d’angoscia, in quelli di Shu.

“Mi dispiace, io non voglio farti soffrire, non voglio che tu rinnovi tutto quello, ma... ma... se non esprimevo tutto questo... io...”.

Ingoiò ancora, le parole gli morirono in gola, se avesse emesso un solo, ulteriore suono, sarebbe soffocato nel suo stesso pianto trattenuto.

“Io...”.

Era così difficile parlare.

Era così difficile confessare l'inconfessabile.

Cosa aveva fatto quel giorno era un segreto che avrebbe voluto portarsi nella tomba.

Non ne andava fiero. Non sapeva nemmeno come era arrivato a tanto.

Ma sapeva con nitida chiarezza che avrebbe ripetuto ogni cosa, se si fosse tornati a un momento simile.

Era vero allora ed era vero adesso: senza di loro non avrebbe mai potuto vivere.

“Non vi sentivo più, era come se foste... morti”. Si passò una mano sulla bocca, la sentì bagnata di lacrime. “Non sapevo cosa fare, non sapevo... non sapevo più... più nulla...”. Si era fatto il vuoto dentro di lui. “E ho... ho voluto tentare l'im-impossibile”.

Shin si mosse, per la prima volta, da quella posizione nella quale si era come irrigidito, si mise carponi.

Cosa cercava di fare Shu, una confessione? Cosa aveva fatto, realmente, quel giorno?

“Io non lo so... non lo so cosa hai fatto, ma a un certo punto, so di avere urlato... non realmente, la mia voce non usciva, la mia anima urlava, di disperazione, ma anche di rabbia, perché... la mia anima era arrabbiata con te e non so perché, non riuscivo a capire e non me lo perdono!”.

Shu trasalì. Aveva paura. Paura di dirlo, a se stesso, a Shin. Perché allora avrebbe significato che tutto era reale.

Che davvero l'aveva fatto.

Realmente.

Ma si era ripromesso, per Shin, solo per lui, tutta la sincerità di cui aveva bisogno.

Che lo perdonasse.

“Ho tentato di... raggiungervi” si morse il labbro, chiuse gli occhi, tale era la vergogna. “Dove credevo che... foste”.

Shin si sollevò, rimanendo in ginocchio.

“Di... raggiungerci? Co... come? Tu dove... dove credevi che noi...” bisbigliò, stranito. “Ho una vaga immagine di te, in alto... troppo in alto, ma eri... vicino... eppure era come se ti stessi allontanando, come se stessi andando... in un altro posto”.

“Io vi credevo... morti...”.

“Non so… non lo so cos'eravamo... non era morte, non era vita... io volevo solo che tu, Seiji e Ryo vi salvaste... ma poi tu sei arrivato da noi, ma non riuscivo a capire, ero confuso: come per Touma, non ti raggiungevo del tutto. Come sei arrivato fino a noi? Tu volevi raggiungerci, non sapevi se eravamo vivi o no, e allora come... come ci hai raggiunti? Perché ero così arrabbiato?”.

Faceva bene ad essere arrabbiato. Avrebbe dovuto essere furioso con lui.

Ma lui non sapeva... non sapeva che niente era perduto per sempre.

“Ero... sulla cima di un palazzo e io ho voluto... volevo sapere se... se davvero eravate morti o... prigionieri... e dovevo saperlo” un singhiozzo, la bocca di Shu cominciò a tremare. “Dovevo saperlo... e potevo... ma... ma solo... solo se mi fossi gettato”.

“Ti sei...” Shin era stranito, incapace anche solo di immaginare quello che udiva. “Cosa vuol dire che... ti sei gettato? In che senso? Dov'eri? Cos'hai fatto?”.

La sua voce era ridotta a un bisbiglio appena udibile.

Non era più tempo di tergiversare.

Lo doveva a Shin... lui era stato sincero.

E lui... lui doveva essere chiaro.

“Mi sono gettato... dal palazzo p-per vedere s-se eravate... s-se voi... eravate ancora... vivi...”.

E Shin continuava a fingere di non capire, non voleva capire.

“Che... che palazzo?”.

Lo domandò con tono assente; che domanda sciocca, che importava?

Ma era per spezzare quello che... sentiva montare in lui, quello tsunami che arrivava, preceduto da una calma irreale.

 

Non aveva ancora... compreso? Non riusciva a comprendere? Eppure lui l'aveva fatto, anche se ora tutto appariva irreale.

“I-Il _Keio_... d-davanti a-al _Metropolitan_ ”.

Il _Keio_... davanti a...

Era... davanti a loro. Forse guardava verso di loro mentre...

Faceva cosa?

Il _Keio Plaza Hotel_ era alto, così alto e lui aveva... si era...

“Che cosa hai fatto?!”.

La voce ora troppo acuta, stridente... ecco lo tsunami.

Shu parve ritrarsi su se stesso, ma non si zittì del tutto.

“Dovevo sapere... se eravate vivi... e se non lo foste stati...”.

Allora... allora...

“... allora non aveva più senso... la mia vita...”.

Lo tsunami giunse, ormai impossibile da fermare; Shin era terrorizzato, dalla propria mano che si mosse fuori del proprio controllo, terrorizzato dall'immagine, che gli giunse vivida, di Shu sopra quel tetto, Shu che si lasciava cadere nel vuoto.

" _Baka_!" gridò, disperato.

Impossibile comprendere se fosse giunto per primo il grido o il rumore della sua mano che colpiva, con violenza inaudita, la guancia di Shu.

Nella testa di Shu risuonò solo il grido di Shin, negli occhi scorse quello che era successo quel giorno.

Vivi... morti... nessuno sapeva.

Nessuno sentiva.

Non vi era certezza.

E dopo tutto quello che avevano trascorso, la morte era più certezza della vita.

Aveva preso il respiro, aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva pensato solo a loro: vivi o morti... aveva solo desiderato di raggiungerli, nient'altro.

L'aria intorno a lui... il vuoto... cadere, cadere nel vuoto... senza _yoroi_ , senza poteri... solo in balìa della natura...

A ripensarci adesso... il vuoto lo terrorizzava.

La mano di Shin era rimasta, tremante, sollevata a mezz'aria, gli occhi bagnati fissi su Shu.

“ _Baka_...” bisbigliò ancora, ma lo diceva a se stesso o all'altro ragazzo?

Non si era ripromesso che non l'avrebbe mai più colpito, che non avrebbe mai più sollevato una mano su uno dei suoi nakama?

“ _Baka_!” gridò ancora gettandogli le braccia intorno al collo, scoppiando in singhiozzi disperati.

L'aveva sentito, sì, lo schiaffo. Ma solo ora che Shin gli si era gettato tra le braccia.

Non aveva fatto male, lo schiaffo in sé.

Ma tutto quello che aveva detto con quel gesto, tutto quello che non era riuscito a dire a se stesso...

Shin l'aveva detto.

Le sue braccia stringevano forte Shin, lo sentiva tremare, ne percepiva attraverso la pelle i singhiozzi che il fiato di Shin gli respirava addosso.

“P-perdonami...”.

Doveva perdonarlo.

Perché l'aveva fatto.

Ma non poteva chiedergli di non rifare una cosa simile.

Perché se di nuovo... di nuovo... non li avesse sentiti... percepiti... se nuovamente avesse capito che loro... non erano più...

Lui l'avrebbe rifatto.

Il viso di Shin affondò nella sua spalla, contro la quale si strofinò, senza smettere di singhiozzare:

“Perché, perché, perché?”.

Un sospiro, o forse un respiro preso, a pieni polmoni.

“Perché senza di voi... di te... io... io non... volevo... andare avanti…”.

La stretta di Shin si fece convulsa, violenta quanto lo era stato il precedente schiaffo.

“Ma io ho paura... ho paura!”.

“Anche io ne avevo molta. Ma se in un modo... o nell'altro... potevo rivedervi, allora...”.

Shu scosse la testa, poggiando la fronte su una spalla di Shin.

“Avevo paura che non vi avrei... mai più visti, tanta paura che... quando mi sono trovato su quel palazzo, non sapevo... nemmeno come ci ero arrivato”.

Accecato, annichilito.

Come in una bolla d'aria... una bolla tutta scura, attraverso la quale non giungeva nulla.

Solo il proprio dolore si sentiva e urlava come una _banshee_ prima di una lotta.

Shin strofinò il naso contro di lui, con i pugni si aggrappò alla sua maglia.

“Io non voglio... temere così di perdervi, non voglio... che vi accada... nulla...”.

Ogni parola un singhiozzo.

Se era già accaduto, sarebbe accaduto ancora, le _yoroi_ erano purificate, ma esistevano ancora: ciò significava che il loro ruolo esisteva ancora e che rischi simili li avrebbero seguiti... ancora... per sempre.

E ora che la loro unione era definitivamente consolidata, più che mai, il solo pensiero di perderli...

Si rannicchiò contro Shu, tremando come l’acqua sotto di loro, increspata dal vento che si era alzato, più forte e più freddo.

“Nemmeno io. Nessuno di noi lo vuole...”.

Non era empatico come Seiji e Shin. Non lo era e non lo sarebbe stato mai, ma i suoi compagni, i suoi nakama... loro, ormai, li conosceva tanto bene da percepire i loro pensieri, gli strani e intricati percorsi che facevano.

E Shin... era il suo Shin. Avevano condiviso così tanto, si erano uniti e quindi...

“Io... lo so che ci saranno battaglie. Lo so perché lei ci ha affidato... una preghiera”. Shu sospirò, strinse le mani di Shin e si morse nervosamente le labbra. “Ma non... io non credo che lei... che lei ci avrebbe affidato questa sua preghiera così preziosa sapendo che avremmo perduto, che noi... che noi avremmo perduto anche noi stessi”. Era complicato, Shu non era fatto per certi discorsi. E poi era un pensiero che solo in quel momento si era risvegliato in lui.

Lei, Suzunagi, li aveva messi di fronte alle loro mancanze, ai loro dubbi, alle loro più intime e inconfessate paure.

Shu aveva sentito, con un brivido sulla pelle, la tristezza di quella bambina.

La rabbia, l'odio, la disperazione, tutto per quella solitudine e la violenza che l'avevano resa uno spirito furioso.

Ma se quella furia era divenuta solo tristezza e poi comprensione, speranza... allora...

“C'è speranza. Lei lo sa. Io lo so. Lo so che non ci perderemo mai. Non dopo tutto quello che è successo”.

Shin lo sapeva che doveva ascoltare quelle parole, lo sapeva che erano vere, voleva disperatamente crederci, ma l’aver saputo del gesto di Shu lo aveva messo di fronte, ancora una volta, al suo terrore più profondo ed era difficile liberarsene del tutto, non ne era capace.

“Abbracciami... stringimi forte... aiutami a sperare, perché da solo io non ci riesco... a far tacere tutta questa paura che ho dentro”.

Shu non si fece pregare e lo strinse a sé con tutta la forza e il calore che aveva in corpo; passò una mano sulla schiena, lentamente, come si fa con un passerotto caduto dal nido che trema terrorizzato per la propria sorte: sapeva che doveva usare quella delicatezza con Shin, perché era così semplice far piangere l'Acqua.

Era come dirle di respirare.

“Ora siamo assieme. E lo saremo per sempre. E questo deve cancellare ogni tua paura... ogni nostra paura”.

“Lo so... lo so, ma io temo che non sconfiggerò mai la mia paura. In questo Suzunagi aveva ragione, io sono un vigliacco, da solo ho paura di tutto, solo voi mi spingete ad andare avanti, ma se seguirvi in battaglia significherà anche rischiare di vedervi...”.

Non riuscì a proseguire, le parole si stavano ingarbugliando le une sulle altre e la sua lucidità andava, attimo dopo attimo, scomparendo.

 

Vigliacco? Il suo Shin?

“Tutti l'abbiamo. Forse siamo bravi a non mostrarla, forse la controlliamo meglio di te... ma non credere...” Shu strinse gli occhi, sentiva le lacrime pungerli, “non credere che noi non abbiamo paura... sarebbe da pazzi non averne”.

Shin si abbandonò, scivolando contro di lui: dava l’impressione che le sue membra si stessero sciogliendo a contatto con il corpo di Shu e con tutto l’amore che da quell’abbraccio percepiva diffondersi in lui.

“Coraggio... significa anche saperle vincere le paure. E tutti voi avete sempre mostrato di saperlo fare... io... ne sono sempre meno in grado”.

Lo scosse un brivido più forte.

“Credevo di saperle affrontare molto meglio, finché non sono caduto nel tranello di Naaza. È stato in quel momento che ho capito fino a che punto io, senza di voi, sono nulla. Da solo non riesco proprio ad affrontare nulla senza provare terrore”.

“Eppure se noi fossimo in pericolo, tu verresti a salvarci. Faresti qualunque cosa per noi, perché... ci ami”. Shu abbassò il capo, arrossendo. “Il coraggio viene dalla paura... di perdere chi si ama e tu faresti qualunque cosa... per noi”.

Lo sapeva... anche a costo di perdere la propria vita, Shin l'avrebbe fatto.

Perché questo, soprattutto, era Shin. Questo era il suo amore.

E amava Shin per quello, anche se odiava il fatto che avrebbe potuto perdere la propria vita per lui, per loro.

Ma era Shin e se anche odiava quel suo lato estremo, lo amava, tanto. In maniera disperata.

“Ciò non toglie che sono anche giunto ad abbandonarvi... a causa delle mie paure. Forse, nonostante tutto, non me lo sono mai perdonato ed è più che sufficiente per farmi dare ragione a Suzunagi riguardo a quel che pensava di me. Non ha disprezzato nessuno più di quanto abbia disprezzato me... e faceva bene a farlo”.

La sua voce era sempre più ridotta ad un sussurro lontano.

“Disprezzare?” una mano di Shu andò a scostare un ciuffo che era caduto sugli occhi bagnati di Shin. “Se lei ti disprezzasse, credi che ti avrebbe donato la nuova _yoroi_? Lei l'ha creata, lei te l'ha donata... e tu pensi che ti abbia disprezzato?”.

Il suo Shin, pieno di tanta paura da non lasciare spazio ad un po’ d'amore per se stesso… “Ci ha solo messo davanti... davanti a quello che non riuscivamo ad affrontare, ci ha scosso, ci ha fatto muovere, ci ha dato modo di... risvegliarci... e cercarci, nuovamente e alla fine... eccoci qui”, si chinò a baciare Shin, a fior di labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Siamo insieme... e lo rimarremo per sempre”.

Il samurai di Hagi non riuscì a dire nulla; era in uno di quei momenti in cui lo sconvolgimento emotivo gli impediva di vedere le cose con chiarezza e di trovare persino qualcosa da dire. Si limitò a stringersi a lui e a piangere ancora, tremando per l’emozione, per il freddo, così si raggomitolò, raccogliendo le ginocchia sul petto, per racchiudersi meglio tra le braccia di Shu.

Shu lo sentì tremare tra le sue braccia, lo strinse ancora un poco, poi bisbigliò:

“Non credo di poterti tenere al caldo... come prima”.

E ridacchiò, un po’ tra sé, un po’ perché il tutto gli sembrava assurdo, un po’ perché voleva togliere a Shin quell'insopportabile tristezza.

“Tu sei sempre caldo” gli rispose un sussurro quasi inconsistente.

Shu si morse le labbra, accarezzò la guancia di Shin.

“Sei tu che mi rendi tanto caldo”.

Il viso di Shin scomparve nel suo petto.

“Shu...”.

“Dimmi”.

“Io credo... di essere tanto stanco... sai?”.

Shu sorrise nell'ombra.

“È ora di dormire tutti assieme... al calduccio”.

“È che non so... come fare”.

“A dormire?”. Shu inclinò il capo. “Dormiamo assieme”.

“Sono... tanto stanco, ma non so come... come...”.

Sembrava un po' delirante.

Shu si alzò, trascinando con sé il corpo quasi abbandonato di Shin: lo fece appoggiare al proprio petto, ritrovandosi comunque più basso di lui.

“Sei molto stanco, forse troppo, per questo non riesci a dormire”.

Shin si sentiva davvero instabile in effetti, se Shu non l’avesse sorretto probabilmente non sarebbe stato in grado di rimanere in piedi da solo; era arrivata all’improvviso, tutta la spossatezza di quella giornata, senza lasciargli via di scampo. All’improvviso, sul suo corpo, gravava tutta la tensione, la paura, la fatica che l’ultima avventura si trascinava dietro.

Si riservava su di lui con quei tremori che lo scuotevano tutto, con le membra che si rifiutavano di obbedire e, allo stesso tempo, sugli occhi, che non volevano saperne di chiudersi.

“Non so... come... riposare...”.

Shu percepì tutta la spossatezza e, infilato un braccio attorno alle spalle di Shin e l'altro sotto le sue gambe, lo sollevò a mezz'aria.

“Non sarò in forma come prima, ma almeno riesco a portarti in casa da solo”.

E così fece, con passi magari non sicurissimi, ma testardi.

Shin gli circondò il collo con le braccia, appoggiando la testa alla sua.

“Sei ancora forte, Scimmietta, e lo sarai sempre... ma attento, ora io... sono più pesante... cioè... tu sei più leggero... cioè... voglio dire...”.

Shu soffocò una risatina stanca.

“Che sono più leggero... sì... ma non di te... anche se sei più alto di me”.

“Ho messo su un po’ di muscoli, sai?” borbottò Shin, fingendo uno scherzoso broncio, ma era troppo stravolto per riuscirci del tutto.

“Mangiando poco come al solito e studiando per l'università”. Shu lo adagiò su uno dei futon ancora liberi dalle braccia di Touma e dalle gambe di Ryo. “Quindi con il triplo dello stress sulle spalle. Certo, sei molto più pesante”.

Era un bisbiglio, ma tanto divertito.

“Tu hai mangiato di sicuro molto meno di me” bisbigliò di rimando Shin, rimanendogli attaccato in maniera morbosa, quasi temesse di vederlo svanire. “E poi non ho... studiato... molto...”.

Di sicuro molto meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto, la testa non era molto concentrata dopotutto.

“Ma sei uno studente universitario, sicuramente hai studiato. Anche se sei sempre stato bravo”.

Aveva capito che Shin non voleva lasciarlo. E chi voleva staccarsi da lui? Anche a costo di dormire in posizioni assurde, non l'avrebbe lasciato. Così si lasciò andare lentamente a terra, avvinghiato a Shin e Shin avvinghiato a lui.

Shin si raggomitolò sotto la coperta del futon, ma non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

“Te l’assicuro, non ho studiato, non... molto... ma... ho mangiato... per nervosismo... reazione contraria... alla tua...”.

Le parole erano instabili, sussurrate un po’ a singhiozzo, segno che la sua mente quasi dormiva, ma il corpo non ne voleva sapere.

“Io ti trovo leggero come prima... ma ancora più bello di prima”.

Shu accompagnò quelle parole con un bacio lieve su una guancia di Shin e gli si strinse ancora più addosso.

“Perché sei di parte e sei... romantico”.

Un brivido intenso scosse il corpo di Shin e i pugni chiusi sul petto di Shu si serrarono con più intensità.

“Io dico le cose che penso e so di aver molta ragione... con te”.

Una mano di Shu andò a chiudersi su un pugno di Shin, l'altra andò tra i suoi capelli, lieve e tenera.

Nei successivi istanti, la parlantina di Shin sembrò spegnersi, non così i movimenti nervosi delle sue membra, che non trovavano requie.

Poi, dopo un po’...

“Shu...”.

Shu si era quasi addormentato, ma si risvegliò subito, rispondendo con un sussurro al richiamo di Shin.

“Dimmi...”.

“Sembra che il mio corpo... non voglia fermarsi... non lo faccio apposta, ma non sta... fermo”.

“Forse, se mi parli, si tranquillizza lui e tu... ti addormenti”.

“Ma se parlo io... tu ti addormenti e... lo so che sei stanco, che devi riposare, ma io... non...”.

“Io voglio ascoltare la tua voce...” la bocca di Shu si ritrovò su un angolo della gola di Shin, il respiro caldo l'accarezzava lento. “L'ho sognata così tanto”.

“Anche io... la tua”.

Il punto sfiorato dalle labbra di Shu ebbe un singulto che fece uscire un po’ strozzate le parole.

“Allora dobbiamo parlare in due?”. Shu baciò, stavolta non ebbe ritrosie, il suo collo e mormorò a fior di pelle: “Io lo farei...”.

“Shu” piagnucolò, lamentoso, Shin. “Se fai così come fa il mio corpo... a fermarsi?”.

E dopo il bacio giunse la punta del suo naso a sfiorarlo e un mugolio leggero.

“Ma gli do... un motivo... almeno”.

Una gamba di Shin scattò senza preavviso e il ginocchio raggiunse il fianco di Shu.

“Andiamo su, nel... mio letto?”.

Shu spalancò gli occhi, alzandoli verso Shin con aria quasi sorpresa.

Era Shin, era sensualità, amore, desiderio timido... così era...

“Sì...” sussurrò, sollevandosi appena a sedere sul futon e guardando nella penombra la silhouette leggera del nakama.

Shin sgusciò via dal groviglio di corpi e solo quando ebbe raggiunto la parte libera di pavimento si alzò, un po’ barcollante, per poi tendere una mano verso Shu.

Shu copiò i movimenti di Shin, con meno grazia, ma si alzò senza risvegliare nessuno e afferrò la mano offerta.

Lo guardò, le labbra tremanti, tese tra il sorriso e quella sorta di anticipazione che certi sguardi di Shin provocavano da sempre in lui.

Fu Shin a guidarlo, con dolce lentezza, dovuta in parte alla fatica e in parte all’insicurezza che certi momenti sempre conferivano al suo animo, finché giunsero alla stanza che, da quel momento in poi, non sarebbe più stata unicamente sua.

Aprì silenziosamente la porta e sgusciò dentro, Shu al seguito, le mani ancora allacciate, poi richiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

Fermò i propri passi, si girò verso Shu e raccolse anche l’altra sua mano, sul viso lo sguardo più adorante e intenso che Shu potesse aspettarsi.

Shu rabbrividì: meritava tanto dal suo Shin? A volte gli sembrava che ogni cosa dolce che Shin gli regalasse fosse troppo.

Troppo bella.

Troppo simile a un sogno.

Troppo, solo per lui.

Si chiedeva sempre se riuscisse a trattenere tutta quella grandezza dentro di sé nel modo giusto, senza lasciarla traboccare per perderne anche solo un pezzetto.

Voleva essere abbastanza grande da poter contenere tutto e trasformarlo in quell'amore che Shin creava con un solo sguardo.

Shu socchiuse la bocca, pareva voler dire qualcosa, ma credeva che, per come era ridotta la sua mente, avrebbe detto solo banalità.

E allora si avvicinò, strinse entrambe le mani di Shin ed alzò il viso; quando furono abbastanza vicini chiuse la bocca dell’altro ragazzo con la propria.

Gli occhi di Shin si chiusero e dalle sue labbra, al contatto, uscì un sospiro d’abbandono; ma poi sfuggì al tocco del compagno e si ritrasse, con la medesima espressione, ma ancor più languida. Sollevò le mani di Shu e, camminando all’indietro, lo tirò, un passo dopo l’altro, verso il letto.

 

Lasciarsi... trascinare.

Shin... solo lui... solo loro...

“Amore... mio…”.

Senza lasciarlo, sempre all’indietro, Shin si arrampicò sul letto e si inginocchiò sul materasso; sollevò le mani di Shu fino alla propria bocca e, dopo averle baciate con occhi socchiusi ed espressione estatica, le condusse in basso, dal collo, fino al petto, ai fianchi, invitandolo così, senza parole, a carezze che gli mancavano da troppo tempo.

Shu ingollò tante, troppe volte.

Quella visione, quei dolci gesti, il profumo di Shin... le promesse che quel silenzio assordante portava.

Deglutì quando mosse timidamente una mano sul suo collo, tracciandone i contorni, mentre l'altra scivolava dietro, sui capelli, affondando in essi.

“Scivolano lunghi sulle tue spalle...”.

Il capo di Shin si muoveva ad ogni tocco delle mani di Shu, per assecondare i loro gesti, per rendersi recettivo e ancora più morbido ad ogni sfioramento.

“Te l’avevo promesso... ricordi? Ma non sono ancora cresciuti molto...”.

Il viso di Shu si avvicinò al collo, lo baciò, mentre i fili rossicci dei capelli si intrecciavano su un dito.

“Lo ricordo _koi_ e sono... bellissimi... e morbidi e…” il dito si avvicinò alla bocca di Shu e i suoi capelli ne furono baciati. “Profumati di te, di buono... di acqua e di vita...”.

Sopraffatto da tutto quell’amore, da quelle parole che gli erano mancate per mesi, Shin si lasciò cadere in avanti, le sue braccia circondarono il collo di Shu che nella posizione che avevano assunto risultava ancor più basso.

“Vieni qui con me... vienimi vicino... subito subito”.

E Shu si tese tutto verso di lui, fronte contro fronte, petto contro petto, anche se rimaneva sempre più basso di lui.

“Subito... e non ti lascerò mai... mai più”, un respiro, Shu chiuse gli occhi. “Non mi staccherò mai più da te... mai più”.

Perché dirlo, perché ripeterlo?

Ne aveva bisogno. Continuava ad averne bisogno.

Shin lo abbracciava con foga, strofinava il viso e il petto contro di lui.

“Sali sul letto… qui... ti prego, fallo subito!”.

C’erano affanno e urgenza, ora, nella sua voce.

Quando usava quel tono, Shu sentiva giungere un'improvvisa paura, legata a tanta, troppa ansia: ma eseguiva ogni richiamo alla lettera, come se fossero ordini.

E non lo erano.

Ma per il suo cuore erano ordini, quelli che avrebbe sempre eseguito, anche in mezzo al fuoco... o nel più profondo oceano.

Salì sul letto, lentamente e si avvicinò a lui con il viso appena chinato, la bocca solo dischiusa.

E Shin sentiva ogni terminazione nervosa vibrare di bisogno, sete, desiderio, era interiormente disidratato per mancanza d’amore, tutto quello che in quei mesi non era stato in grado di chiedere, di ricevere. Per questo le sue carezze lungo il corpo di Shu si fecero frementi, insistenti, i baci erano una ricerca affannata di linfa vitale sulle membra del ragazzo di fronte a lui.

Amore... amore... amore... bisogno assoluto di quello che cercava con sempre più frenesia.

“Shu... Shu... Shu...”.

Shu non ricordava nemmeno come si erano ritrovati senza nulla addosso. Non ricordava nemmeno come si era ritrovato a piangere, silenziosamente, mentre sentiva, per la prima volta dopo mesi, il calore del corpo di Shin addosso al proprio. Era stato il richiamo alla vita, a Shin, all'amore, a tutto ciò che credeva ormai scomparso.

Era come rinascere... dolce e terribile allo stesso tempo.

Ma ad ogni carezza, ad ogni bacio, ad ogni sussurro, preghiera, dichiarazione, il ricordo del dolore scompariva e lasciava solo un silenzioso urlo di gioia, pieno di lacrime.


	5. CAPITOLO 5

**CAPITOLO 05**

 

“Quei due traditori ci hanno mollato qui da soli!”.

Un Ryo decisamente contrariato si mise in ginocchio sul mucchio di _futon_ ; era stato il primo a svegliarsi, gli ci era voluto un po’ per razionalizzare ciò che era accaduto il giorno prima... e soprattutto come la giornata si era conclusa, con la loro unione, la loro decisione meravigliosa.

Ma al mattino, in quel gruppo riunito, qualcuno mancava all’appello.

Seiji brontolò qualcosa, socchiudendo gli occhi; perché Ryo doveva essere così iperattivo e vivace fin dalle prime ore del giorno?

“Appena li trovo li sistemo per bene!”.

Nell’alzarsi, Ryo mise inavvertitamente un piede, con non troppa gentilezza, sulla testa di Touma, schiacciandola a fondo nel cuscino.

Un modo molto utile, per quanto violento, di svegliarsi.

“UWAHHHOHH!” fu la reazione di Touma che, agitandosi come un forsennato, riuscì a non soffocare nel cuscino e soprattutto sotto il peso di Ryo. “Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!”.

“Tutte le mie scuse” borbottò Ryo, il piede nudo sollevato a mezz’aria.

Un Seiji dall’espressione particolarmente truce, sottolineata dal ciuffo scomposto che oscillava davanti a entrambi gli occhi, emerse dalle pieghe del proprio _futon_.

“Spero per te, Ryo, che non ci condannerai a risvegli così per tutto il resto della nostra convivenza”.

Ryo incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Tutto dipenderà dal comportamento di qualcuno, che verrà severamente punito appena verrà trovato!”.

“Puniscili... ma risparmia noi, almeno” biascicò Touma, rotolandosi nuovamente nel _futon_. “Han fatto tutto da... soli”.

C'era sicuramente ancora qualche minuto... qualche ora... prima del treno. Ci doveva essere.

Non aveva ancora finito di pensarlo che qualcuno si precipitò giù per le scale levando gridolini isterici lungo il tragitto:

“È tardissimo, devo preparare la colazione! Shu, tu sbrigati in bagno, lascialo libero per tutti! Dai che c’è ancora tutto da preparare, muovi quelle zampe da scimmietta!”.

“Non ci voglio credere” mugugnò un Seiji più sconsolato che mai.

Sul suo borbottio si levò l’esclamazione scandalizzata di Ryo:

“Ecco uno dei due imbroglioni!”.

Touma si arrotolò incredulo nel _futon_ , rifiutandosi categoricamente di uscire da lì. Per almeno altri dieci minuti. In fondo erano solo tre ore di treno. Tre ore da trascorrere dormendo.

L’istante successivo, le coperte del _futon_ vennero strappate di dosso a lui e Seiji e raccolte in un mucchio da Shin, insieme alle altre abbandonate per terra.

“Devo lasciare tutto in ordine prima di partire, non mi piace lasciare confusione in casa!”.

Seiji, ben deciso a mantenere intatta la propria dignità, si mise velocemente in piedi, inespressivo con quel ciuffo che gli copriva il volto e si diresse verso le scale.

“Vado a stanare una scimmia dal bagno”.

Addio sonno. Benvenuto freddo... luce... tanta, troppa sonnolenza.

“Shignnnnn...”.

E Touma, che a svegliarsi di dignità ne aveva ben poca, si ritrovò carponi sul tappeto, una mano che cercava a tentoni il divano per potersi tirare in piedi, in una certa maniera.

Avrebbe dormito sul treno. E per una settimana senza fermarsi anche.

Shin non poteva ascoltare le sue recriminazioni, troppo preso dal doversi difendere da un Ryo agguerrito che tentava di farsi largo tra i _futon_ giacenti nelle braccia del compagno, per raggiungere le sue labbra con le proprie, manifestando le sue proteste tra un tentativo e l’altro:

“Come avete osato andarvene? E magari vi siete pure divertiti da soli! Me lo devi il bacio del buongiorno, e anche la scimmietta me lo deve!”.

“Ry-Ry-Ryo!”.

Destabilizzato da quelle _avances_ poco delicate e dal carico ingombrante che stava reggendo, il tutto unito alla stanchezza che non se n’era andata del tutto, perse l’equilibrio. Fu evidentemente un caso che sulla sua traiettoria si trovasse Touma, ancora a metà strada dall’alzarsi in piedi. Risultato: il ragazzo di Osaka non fece neanche in tempo a vedersi precipitare addosso un mucchio di _futon_ con tanto di Shin in mezzo che, subito, si trovò sommerso.

Neanche un urlo si ritrovò a fiatare, tanto morbido era stato il carico, anche se pesante: per come erano le posizioni si sarebbe messo a dormire lì, al calduccio, steso a terra.

E in mezzo a quel trambusto arrivò Shu, addormentato ma già vestito, che guardò tutta la scena con aria un po’ allibita.

“Eccoti qua!” fu l’accoglienza di Ryo per il quale, invece, ogni cosa appariva assolutamente normale.

Shu se lo ritrovò addosso a sbraitare tutta una serie di osservazioni sul fatto che si fosse tenuto Shin tutto per sé, che si sarebbe vendicato con giochetti molto divertenti e che concluse, alla fine, premendo le proprie labbra contro quelle del compagno. Ulteriore risultato: tale fu la sua foga che entrambi caddero sul mucchio già formato sotto di loro.

Shu, Shin e Touma erano quelli che, per ovvie ragioni, meno avevano capito di tutto quell'affare. Certo che ritrovarsi a terra sopra (o sotto) dei _futon_ con addosso Ryo era...

“Ryo...”.

“Ryoooo!”.

“MICIO, LEVATI!”.

“Solo quando avrò ottenuto la mia soddisfazione!”.

Era in ginocchio, trionfante, sopra ai suoi trofei, che invece di due erano tre, ma Ryo faceva poca differenza tra i suoi nakama.

Shu cercò di spostare Ryo, ma era davvero fuori forma, o forse la testardaggine di Ryo e il suo peso erano praticamente invincibili.

“D-dobbiamo p-p-prepararci”.

“MICIO, PRENDITI LE TUE SODDISFAZIONI, MA LEVATI!”.

E questa era, ovviamente, la protesta di Touma.

Shin fu il primo che riuscì a sgusciare via dal groviglio; essere un pesciolino gli consentiva, pareva, di avere in sé anche le potenzialità di un’anguilla, il modo in cui era in grado di restringersi e di rendersi sfuggente aveva del miracoloso. Si rimise in piedi, saltellando pericolosamente per mantenersi in equilibrio, i piedi che si impigliavano tra i corpi e i _futon_.

Il tutto senza tenere la bocca a freno un solo secondo:

“La colazione, la colazione, la colazione! Ragazzi, alzatevi di lì che neanche sappiamo a che ora ci sono i treni! SEIJI! LIBERA IL BAGNO!”.

Ryo lasciò un poco della sua testardaggine alle spalle, dando così modo a Shu e Touma di rialzarsi dalla massa e rimettersi - più o meno - in piedi.

“Colazione...” biascicò Touma, seguito da Shu che gli si mise alle spalle, per liberarsi il più velocemente possibile da domande imbarazzanti.

Una risposta a Shin giunse dai piani alti:

“Scenderò di qui solo quando mi assicurerete che lì sotto è tornato tutto ad un’accettabile normalità”.

Shin non poteva sentirlo. Già dimentico del proposito di riordinare i _futon_ , la sua mente iperattiva era tutta concentrata sulla colazione e, per quanto la porta della cucina fosse rimasta aperta, giungeva da essa un frastuono di porte della credenza, pentole, acqua, barattoli che si aprivano e chiudevano a velocità frenetica.

Touma e Shu, gli addormentati, giunsero in cucina sbadigliando. Shu biascicò qualcosa sui _futon_ e sul fatto che li avrebbero messi a posto loro, prima di andare.

Touma crollò direttamente su una sedia, capo riverso sul tavolo: era davvero... davvero... al limite di sopportazione da mancanza di sonno.

Vennero accolti da tazze, biscotti, cereali, i resti dei dolciumi comprati il giorno prima che venivano riversati sul tavolo dalle braccia di Shin:

“Apparecchiate mentre io finisco di preparare! SEIJI, SBRIGATI!”.

Touma mosse appena la testa, Shu, con un poco di energia in più, riuscì a sistemare quelle poche cose che servivano, prendendo tazze e bicchieri e cucchiai di varie forme.

“Shingnnnn...”. Era Touma, nel bel mezzo del suo dormiveglia. “Sonnoooo...”.

Venne colto alla sprovvista dal naso di Shin che si piazzò prepotentemente contro il suo.

“Pensa che io non potrò neanche dormire per far dormire te, in treno! Attivati!”.

E, con le dita, gli spruzzò alcune goccioline d’acqua sul viso.

Touma strinse gli occhi con forza e mugolò brevemente.

“Torniamo a dormire qui... dopo”.

A quel punto fu Shu ad agire, con una bella pacca sulla nuca del ragazzo di Osaka.

“Col cavolo! Non far ritardare Shin! E non far aspettare tuo padre!”.

Esattamente da Shu.

Touma gonfiò le guance, ma si guardò bene dal rispondere alle sue parole. Sapeva che non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia per suo padre. Shin era una scusa: era felice che Touma gli tenesse compagnia per tutti quei giorni.

“E non ho nessuna intenzione di trasformare questa casa in un dormitorio mentre aspettiamo gli altri!” rincarò la dose Shin, facendo cadere qualche altra gocciolina sul suo naso. “Ho in mente tante cose da farti fare, voglio cambiare qualcosa in casa. Senza contare che dovremo riorganizzare gli spazi per farci stare tutte le nostre cose”.

A quel punto, Touma riaprì gli occhi, sbadigliò ancora, ma rimase sveglio.

“Non ho mai fatto un trasloco... ma credo che mi piacerà rivoluzionare tutto”.

Arrivò Shu con un biscotto a far tacere la boccuccia di Touma.

“Non rivoluzionare troppo, ma dagli tutto l'aiuto di cui ha bisogno, finché non arriviamo”.

Touma sgranocchiò il biscotto e annuì con aria seria. Poi, nel silenzio, richiamò Seiji e Ryo.

“RYO, SEIJI, DOVE SIETE? SIETE IN RITARDO!”.

“Sono qui, certo che ne fai di rumore al mattino”.

Ryo gli arrivò alle spalle e Touma ricevette una nuova pacca sulla nuca.

“Senti chi parla, micio molesto... non devi rifarti con me per questi due” e dicendo 'questi due' indicò chiaramente Shin e Shu che si bloccarono sul posto.

L'arrivo di Seiji interruppe ogni recriminazione sul nascere.

“Bagno libero” annunciò, ancora impegnato a sistemarsi il colletto della camicia.

Shin ne approfittò subito per afferrare un braccio di Touma, trascinandolo in piedi.

“Veloce a lavarti e vestirti prima che ti riaddormenti di nuovo!”.

“Non mi riaddormento in piedi!” urlò pochi istanti dopo Touma, iniziando a salire le scale.

Shu approfittò della distrazione per rialzarsi dalla tavola e prendere il latte e... cincischiare allegramente lontano da Ryo. Chissà cosa avrebbe detto ancora della nottata precedente...

Shin si affacciò alla porta della cucina, perché la sua voce potesse seguire Touma su per le scale:

“E non ti perdere in bagno, che serve ancora a tre di noi!”.

“IO NON MI PERDO! MA SE CONTINUATE A LAMENTARVI IO NON ESCO PIÙ E NEMMENO VOI!”.

Shin si tirò indietro con un broncio seccato, mentre Seiji seguiva ogni cosa facendo finta di niente, apparentemente intento a sorseggiare il suo tè e ridacchiando tra sé:

“L'inizio è davvero promettente”.


	6. CAPITOLO 6

**CAPITOLO 06**

 

Il viaggio da Ueno verso Yokohama era sempre relativamente veloce, anche se i treni regionali fermavano ad ogni stazione: dopotutto, per quanto Shu volesse far rientro a Tokyo il più presto possibile, aveva bisogno anche di tempo per formulare il discorso da fare a sua madre.

Come poteva affrontare l'argomento?

_Ciao mamma, io vado a vivere per sempre a Tokyo e non posso più ereditare il ristorante?_

Così sarebbe sembrato fin troppo... capriccio? Anche se non ne aveva mai fatti, ma...

Shu sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, la condensa del suo respiro leggera sul finestrino del treno.

_Ciao mamma... io ti voglio bene... ma non posso rimanere più qui?_

Ma doveva dare una spiegazione, l'unica. Non poteva certo lasciarla all'oscuro.

_Ah, Shu Rei Fan, sei un bel codardo! Perché non pensi subito di dire solo ed esclusivamente la verità? Che non puoi più vivere senza i tuoi nakama e ti senti in colpa con tutta la tua famiglia, ma... ma devi, devi seguire il tuo cuore? E il tuo cuore parla dei tuoi nakama?_

Non era facile... non era nemmeno bello per sua madre. Non la metteva in una situazione semplice, lo sapeva bene.

Lei diceva che era sempre il suo grande aiuto, che era dotato per l'attività e sicuramente l'avrebbe portata avanti con la volontà e la bravura che Shu aveva mostrato più volte, ma...

Ma lui non poteva restare. C'era poco da spiegare.

Il treno raggiunse lentamente la stazione di Shin-Yokohama e quando Shu mise piede a terra sospirò, ancora, lo sguardo fisso a terra.

Lui poteva essere felice coi ragazzi, con loro.

La sua famiglia era importante, ma... lui vedeva il suo futuro coi suoi nakama.

E non riusciva a sopportare nemmeno il pensiero di tornare indietro.

Doveva guardare avanti, non poteva fare altrimenti.

Strinse tra le mani la cinghia del borsone poggiato sulle spalle e, a passi veloci e sicuri, si diresse verso casa, al quartiere cinese.

 

***

 

Scese dal treno nella piccola stazione di Suwa e, da lì, avrebbe raggiunto la sua casa sperduta in un luogo isolato sulle alture, al di fuori del centro abitato.

Con il suo piccolo zaino in spalla, stirò tutte le membra, ancora stanche dopo le ultime, tese giornate, ma altrettanto stufe per la prolungata immobilità cui il treno l'aveva costretto.

Aveva portato poche cose con sé, tanto si sarebbe fermato meno giorni possibile, era troppo impaziente di riunirsi a quella che sarebbe diventata, a tutti gli effetti, la sua prima famiglia.

Passeggiò, con tutta calma, fino alla distesa d'acqua che costituiva il bacino del lago Suwa; era così strana quella tranquillità, tanto in contrasto con il caos organizzato dell'immensa Tokyo, ma lui aveva sempre preferito quella pace, lui era sempre stato un piccolo selvaggio, che correva a piedi nudi tra i monti, che poteva passare giornate intere, appostato, a contemplare gli uccelli. Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutto quello, ma vi rinunciava per loro e l'avrebbe fatto mille volte.

Con un sorriso al tempo stesso felice e malinconico, si acquattò per lanciare qualche briciola del panino che stava mangiando ad un gruppo di anatre avventuratesi vicino alla sponda.

Quando si rialzò, i suoi occhi incontrarono le sagome delle barche a forma di cigno che galleggiavano pigramente, ormeggiate sulla sponda in lontananza. Ridacchiò tra sé: gli erano sempre sembrate buffe quelle imbarcazioni, ma al tempo stesso talmente caratteristiche che il paesaggio non sarebbe più sembrato lo stesso in loro assenza.

Fece cadere verso le anatre i resti del panino, si infilò le mani in tasca e si rimise a camminare a testa alta.

Lo aspettava un lungo tragitto, ma non prendeva mai i mezzi per raggiungere casa; inoltre non avrebbe più percorso quella strada tanto spesso, doveva imprimere nella memoria ogni singolo particolare.

Era abituato a quella camminata, così non impiegò molto per lasciarsi alle spalle il centro abitato ed inoltrarsi tra le risaie che presto si trasformarono in terreno incolto e, poi, distese di prati alternati a tratti boscosi.

Improvvisamente colto da una strana euforia mista ad una vena nostalgica, si mise a correre, ridendo come un matto e tornando, per un po', ad essere quel bambino figlio dei monti e della natura.

Venne invaso dalla sensazione straniante che tutti i frammenti della sua vita si stessero rinsaldando, che il suo spirito stesse ritrovando la propria unità, tutto ciò che aveva vissuto da che si ricordava acquistava, una volta per tutte, il suo senso ultimo. E fu forse questa ritrovata unità che lo portò, nel pieno della corsa, ad elevare tra gli alberi un forte richiamo:

“Byakuen!”.

Ed eccola lì la sua tigre, spuntata da un angolo nascosto di bosco, che correva come la prima volta che l'aveva vista, dieci anni prima: Ryo non sapeva se le tigri potessero sorridere come gli umani, ma in quel momento l'espressione di Byakuen gli appariva come un sorriso di pura gioia.

E quando Ryo si fermò per accoglierla, gli saltò sulle spalle, facendolo cadere a terra, solo per riempire il suo viso di baci bagnati ed esprimere quello che per mesi aveva conservato nel suo cuore.

Era felice Byakuen, felice e completo. Il suo cucciolo era tornato e poi sarebbero diventati una famiglia, per sempre, con gli altri quattro cuccioli: l'attesa era stata lunga, ma necessaria. Non aveva avuto dubbi su nessuno di loro, ma il loro dolore era stato difficile da sopportare.

 

***

 

Per Seiji fu uno dei viaggi più interminabili della sua vita. Avrebbe voluto sentirsi felice, al culmine della propria realizzazione, come la sua nuova situazione avrebbe meritato, ma non ci riusciva, il suo spirito era inquieto e non trovava, dentro di sé, l'imperturbabile calma che si sarebbe resa necessaria.

Ci provava, senza sosta, a fare il vuoto dentro di sé, ma senza risultato giungevano a perseguitarlo, a turno, le reazioni di tutti i suoi familiari di fronte al suo annuncio.

Sbuffò, lo sguardo fisso oltre il finestrino della carrozza, la guancia posata su una mano. Perché, in certi frangenti, la luce non giungeva in suo soccorso?

Si trovò a desiderare i suoi nakama accanto a sé, di avere il loro sostegno, ma la parte più razionale di lui gli suggeriva che la loro presenza non avrebbe reso più morbidi i Date.

Era talmente concentrato sui propri problemi che non riconobbe il paesaggio familiare e non udì l'annuncio dell'arrivo a Sendai; solo quando il cartello della stazione si presentò, come un ammonimento, davanti ai suoi occhi, si rese conto che il treno era ormai fermo.

Si alzò in fretta e furia e, al colmo dell'imbarazzo, raggiunse l'uscita incespicando ed immaginando come Touma e Shu avrebbero riso di gusto di fronte a quella sua caduta di stile così poco da lui.

Mettere piede a terra non contribuì a lenire la sua ansia che, al contrario, raggiunse livelli difficilmente gestibili.

Imprecò tra sé e anche questo era ben poco da lui. Faticava ad accettare che l'idea di affrontare la sua famiglia lo mettesse più in crisi persino del rischio della vita, ma non poteva farci niente: contro gli _Youja_ aveva qualche potere, su nonni, madre e sorella maggiore non poteva dire altrettanto.

 

***

 

Shin aveva fatto e detto tanto, ma alla fine non era riuscito a tenere sveglio Touma sul treno: ammetteva che la stanchezza pesava anche sulle sue spalle, ma l'adrenalina era talmente alle stelle che di dormire non se ne parlava proprio. E poi dovevano fermarsi a Osaka, non proseguire per Kyoto come se nulla fosse. Touma la faceva facile, ma a Shin non piaceva essere in ritardo.

Se poi il padre di Touma era a casa, voleva che lui lo vedesse e che gli parlasse. Non avrebbe mai permesso che Touma se la svignasse senza una parola, l'avrebbe legato al suo letto, pur di trattenerlo fino al rientro dell'uomo.

E Touma dormiva.

Era riuscito a stare sveglio per mangiucchiare ancora qualcosa – visto che la colazione non pareva essergli bastata – per poi crollare nuovamente nel mondo dei sogni nella maniera più plateale.

Shin sbuffò: lo invidiava per tutta quella tranquillità. Quando era venuto a stare a Tokyo da Hagi era rimasto teso almeno per una settimana ed era servito proprio il dormiglione lì davanti per rilassarlo in quel marasma che era diventato il trasloco. Cascato nella sua nuova casa, per la prima volta, quel venerdì sera, con un carico di dolci e un paio di bibite l'aveva trascinato sul divano - una delle poche cose libere da ostacoli - ed aveva acceso la TV: avevano passato l'intera serata in silenzio, con Touma che coccolava Shin e Shin che, finalmente, era riuscito a calmare il suo cuoricino nervoso.

Distolse lo sguardo dal finestrino e lo portò su Touma, di fronte a lui; quella vista gli strappò un sorriso, quando dormiva sembrava proprio un panda.

Controllò l'orario sul suo orologio da polso: non mancava molto all'arrivo ed era il caso di dare il via all'operazione risveglio con un po’ di anticipo.

Si sporse in avanti e decise di cominciare con le maniere dolci, così gli sfiorò leggermente una spalla e lo chiamò piano:

“Touma...”.

Un mugolo leggero si alzò dalle labbra che, subito, si arricciarono.

“…'ncora un po’... hin...”.

Come volevasi dimostrare.

“Dovresti chiederlo al treno, non a me” ridacchiò.

“Shonno...”. Il capo di Touma si rifugiò tra le spalle, mentre gli occhi, tremando, si aprivano. “Arri...vhati...?”.

“Quasi”.

Nel frattempo, Shin si alzò per tirare fuori le borse da sotto i sedili e, senza troppe cerimonie, gli lanciò in grembo il suo zaino.

“WA!”.

Urlo a parte, era servito nell'intento. Touma si era svegliato.

“In queste cose...” biascicò, prima di sbadigliare senza tante cerimonie. “... sei troppo simile a Seiji...”.

“Con una piccola differenza” sentenziò Shin con aria saccente, mettendo la propria borsa sulle spalle, “Seiji te l'avrebbe sbattuto direttamente sulla testa. Riconosci la mia gentilezza”.

“Ah, che gentilezza...” borbottò l'altro infilandosi lo zaino sulle spalle e guardando arruffato e mezzo addormentato Shin. “Me ne ricorderò a casa”.

Si avviò verso l'uscita, in coda, dietro una decina di persone.

“Potevamo aspettare, vedi?”.

Touma Hashiba, il ragazzo che, se poteva, trovava tutti i possibili peli nell'uovo.

Dietro di lui, Shin sollevò il naso e mise una mano su un fianco, fingendosi scandalizzato.

“E magari rischiavo di doverti portare in braccio fin giù dal treno!”.

“Sei o non sei il più anziano del gruppo? E i più anziani fanno di queste cose” nasino puntato in aria, fece mezzo passo in avanti. Il treno si stava fermando, stavano entrando nella stazione di Osaka.

“Ah, quando ti fa comodo sono il più anziano! Allora, in quanto giovanotto, avresti dovuto consentire all'anziano di essere lui a riposare!”.

“Per me non era un problema tornare indietro!”. Quante storie per una dormitina. “Ti farò dormire nel mio letto!”.

Con le ultime parole, Touma attirò lo sguardo di qualche passeggero vicino.

Shin si accorse di quegli sguardi ed arrossì, abbassando gli occhi e restando silenzioso e timidamente imbronciato per il resto della discesa, con Touma che lo guardava in tralice, ridendo sotto i baffi.

 

 


	7. CAPITOLO 7

 

**CAPITOLO 07**

 

Quando era arrivato alla porta della palazzina di famiglia, Shu si era fermato per un attimo sulla soglia prima di entrare: nemmeno un'ora di treno e... nemmeno un'idea. I discorsi troppo lunghi e complessi non facevano per lui, a volte i gesti parlavano molto meglio di tante, troppe parole. Ma ora doveva richiamare tutte le capacità e il coraggio che stavano in fondo al cuore e dire... come stavano le cose. Né più, né meno.

Così fece scorrere il _fusuma_ e a voce alta annunciò la propria presenza:

“Sono a casa!”.

Non era ancora ora di pranzo, ma sicuramente sua madre era già impegnata con la cucina, insieme forse a Rinfi: c'erano ancora le vacanze primaverili in fondo e la sorella era libera dalla scuola. E, normalmente, lui sarebbe stato in cucina ad aiutarle. O a badare ai fratellini.

Sospirò.

D'ora in poi non sarebbe più stato così.

Il corso dei suoi pensieri venne bruscamente interrotto da un nugolo di ragazzini urlanti, che facevano a gara per aggrapparsi a lui.

Una voce energica di donna gli rispose da una stanza vicina:

“Giusto in tempo per dare una mano, vieni ad aiutare Rinfi con il pranzo per i tuoi fratelli, che io devo dare una mano al ristorante, c'è il pienone!”.

Shu si mise a ridacchiare, passando una mano molesta tra i capelli dei due fratellini minori.

“Le piccole pesti all'attacco, eh?”.

Mentre la piccola Chun Faa gli saltellava intorno senza sosta, il terzogenito Yun biascicò con la bocca piena di qualcosa, tanto per cambiare:

“Non te ne andare più, che sei quello che fa le cose più buone da mangiare”.

Un'infuriata Rinfi comparve alle spalle del fratellino.

“Yun, quante volte ti ho detto che non devi rubare niente dalla cucina prima del tempo!”.

“Ma io ho fame” piagnucolò il ragazzino. “Si può morire di fame!”.

Shu dovette mordersi la lingua per non scoppiare a ridere in maniera troppo plateale e nascose tutto dietro un tossicchio forzato.

“Ma guarda, anche io ho fame...” e, con un occhiolino, salutò Rinfi. “Però non dobbiamo far arrabbiare Rinfi, altrimenti ci lascia a bocca asciutta”.

Era davvero bello essere a casa, ora poi che il suo cuore era felice.

Ma non poteva dimenticare quel che si era ripromesso.

Fece qualche passo, avvicinandosi a Rinfi e prendendo dalle sue mani il mestolo che andava agitando.

“Rinfi-chan, rimani tu con loro? Io devo parlare con la mamma”.

La ragazzina lo osservò con attenzione e non poté non accorgersi quanto il fratello fosse diverso rispetto a quando era partito; negli occhi gli brillava una luce che non scorgeva in essi da tempo.

Sorrise.

“Cos'è tutto questo gran segreto?”.

Shu inclinò la testa da un lato, passò una mano sul capo della ragazzina e sorrise.

“Porta pazienza...”.

Se era difficile parlare con okasaan, con i suoi fratelli come sarebbe stata?

Passò oltre la sorella e proseguì per il corridoio che portava nel retro del ristorante. Prima di entrare inspirò profondamente, chiuse gli occhi ed aprì la porta: i profumi più intensi delle spezie lo aggredirono subito, poi il caldo tipico dei fornelli e, infine, la voce della madre.

“Sei arrivato appena in tempo per darmi una mano; Rinfi è brava, ma tu sei insostituibile al ristorante, sai?”.

Non era facile. Ma, accidenti, era ancora meno facile quando ti dicevano una cosa simile!

“È solo ancora un po’ piccola, ma imparerà...” bofonchiò lui con l'aria più colpevole del mondo. Si mosse verso la madre e mise mano ai contenitori di bambù dove stavano cuocendo i primi involtini di verdure.

La donna, intenta alla preparazione dei suoi ottimi gnocchetti di riso, storse il naso, dubbiosa.

“Non è per offendere Rinfi, ma alla sua età tu eri già molto più avanti di lei. Intendiamoci, ha molte qualità, ma per quanto riguarda il dirigere un ristorante… potrebbe giusto essere la tua assistente, ma la guida sarai sempre tu”.

Non voleva fare il tragico e nemmeno quello che si piangeva addosso o recriminava. Amava la sua famiglia, amava quel posto, il ristorante, e amava lavorarci.

Ma c'era qualcosa che amava di più. Anzi, qualcuno.

E sua madre avrebbe dovuto capirlo presto.

“È molto più grande di quanto non sembri, è normale che si appoggi a me”.

La signora Rei Fan si pulì le mani nel grembiule e le mise sui fianchi, contemplando con soddisfazione il proprio lavoro.

“Be’, in generale se la cava bene in tutto, è matura abbastanza per affrontare la vita. E in quanto al ristorante, il problema non si pone, giusto? Avrà sempre chi le farà da guida e chi le darà tempo per imparare”.

“E se...” Shu strinse il mestolo tra le mani, avrebbe potuto romperlo, tale era la pressione che infondeva nel gesto. “...la guida non ci fosse?”.

Trattenne il respiro, si sentì caldo e gelido al contempo: capiva che il suo era un gesto egoista. Che faceva crollare le aspettative su di lui, i sogni, la fiducia... forse? E non voleva far soffrire nessuno, nessuno di loro. Ma non era quella la vita che davvero desiderava.

La donna gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice; suo figlio amava scherzare, ma quando lo faceva non era mai così serio. Lei aveva spesso riflettuto sulle sue continue assenze, per le quali accampava scuse su scuse… assenze iniziate dal momento in cui, circa tre anni prima, aveva trovato, nella cantina, l’antica _yoroi_ di famiglia.

Certo, erano scuse e lei lo sapeva, aveva intuito perfettamente che c’era qualcosa sotto, ma non era mai stata una madre apprensiva, preoccupata per i figli sì, ma era abituata ad affrontare la vita e quello che veniva con coraggio, ad accettare ciò che il destino scriveva per ogni membro della sua famiglia. Le sofferenze che questa accettazione avrebbe potuto comportare, era sempre stata pronta ad affrontarle con decisione. Un tale atteggiamento era anche dovuto al fatto che, nei confronti del suo primogenito, nutriva una fiducia assoluta, Shu era sempre stato un ragazzo vivace, un po’ monello, ma affidabile, onesto e leale: qualunque cosa dovesse fare in quei viaggi lontano da Yokohama l’avrebbe svolta con il suo spiccato senso di eroismo e giustizia, di qualunque cosa si trattasse. E se lei aveva paura, era compito suo affrontare tale paura e la affrontava da sempre come il suo bambino sapeva affrontare quello che gli era capitato, di qualunque cosa si trattasse.

Ma adesso, quelle parole trasudavano incertezza e la donna raramente la percepiva sulle labbra di suo figlio; per questo fu colta da un brivido e le fu più difficile affrontare la paura.

“Shu… corri qualche rischio serio?”.

Non era mai stata così diretta, ma sentiva il bisogno di esserlo.

Shu a questo punto trasalì, tanto da avere la testa che gli girava come una trottola: non era che non ci fossero rischi. Erano tre anni che ve n'erano. Ma Shu non aveva mai pensato di... non farcela. Almeno prima di Suzunagi.

Ma aveva fiducia. Fiducia che ora che loro erano assieme, assieme davvero e per sempre, i rischi, le paure, il destino, non avrebbero più avuto senso quanto il legame stesso.

“Okasaan... voglio vivere con i miei nakama. A Tokyo”.

Scosse la testa, poi afferrò le mani di sua madre e le tenne strette tra le sue.

“Lo so che mi volevi qui, che... per me... pensavi ad altro, che...”.

Scosse ancora la testa, la voce si stava incrinando, le lacrime stavano arrivando, tutte d'un colpo.

“Ma non posso più stare... senza di loro...”.

Seguirono istanti di silenzio assoluto, in cui entrambi temevano, riflettevano, i loro cuori battevano tanto forte da scoppiare.

Cosa provò la donna nell’udire quelle parole?

Neanche lei poteva bene dirlo.

Di colpo se ne rese conto: che l’aveva sempre saputo, che il suo bambino aveva trovato il vero senso della propria vita, che quelle persone erano diventate importanti per lui, una nuova famiglia, una seconda famiglia.

Ma non si era mai soffermata a chiedersi realmente con quale delle due famiglie Shu avrebbe desiderato vivere per sempre, forse perché rendeva irreale il problema, come se non esistesse, come se potesse rimandarlo in eterno. Ma quell’eterno era finito, il suo Shu era cresciuto ed era il momento in cui un ragazzo prendeva le proprie decisioni.

Era esistito un tempo in cui non si poteva prendere queste decisioni, un tempo in cui la nascita determinava anche il futuro e non ci si chiedeva cosa un ragazzo desiderasse davvero.

Per la sua famiglia, per quella del marito, dai tempi degli antenati, era sempre stato così: la discendenza prima di tutto, mandare avanti il clan e l’impresa, per lei era stato naturale, ma il discorso appassionato di Shu le aveva riportato improvvise, a galla, alcune emozioni di gioventù che aveva dimenticato e che al tempo l’avevano fatta anche un po’ soffrire.

Una certezza aveva: lo leggeva negli occhi di suo figlio che lui aveva già sofferto e tanto, anche se da queste sofferenze lei era stata tenuta fuori, perché lui era così, non avrebbe mai riversato su altri i propri problemi. Però una cosa riteneva indispensabile: non essere lei stessa ad accentuare le sue sofferenze.

Per questo si trovò a passargli una mano sul viso, lo vedeva che non era un capriccio, lo capiva che se Shu fosse stato obbligato a restare lì, a scapito dei suoi sentimenti, si sarebbe consumato ulteriormente e che la scelta di seguire i suoi desideri, invece, l’avrebbe, probabilmente, salvato.

“È quello che vuoi davvero?”.

Shu scosse la testa in assenso: non riusciva a pronunciare alcuna parola, erano tutte bloccate, soffocate dalla paura.

Non voleva far soffrire sua madre. Non voleva nulla di tutto quello.

Ma non poteva pretendere che in quel distacco non vi fosse un po’ di sofferenza. Doveva pensare che non andava a vivere a migliaia di chilometri da casa, che avrebbero potuto vedersi quando e come avrebbero voluto.

Era così.

La donna sospirò e fu certa di una cosa: lo voleva felice, era ciò che più contava.

Ma sapeva anche un’altra cosa.

“Dipendesse da me” mormorò sospirando, accarezzandolo ancora.

Shu si morse le labbra, incerto.

“L-lo so... m-ma... volevo che tu... che tu sapessi... per prima...”. Ingollò, le lacrime, forse, non sarebbero cadute. Forse. “Tu sei mia madre... volevo che tu... fossi la prima”.

E il suo capo si abbassò mesto, incapace comunque di sopportare lo sguardo della donna: si sentiva piccolo, come un bambino.

Gli occhi della madre si fecero lucidi, ma da essi non uscì una lacrima. Portò una mano dietro al collo del ragazzo e attirò il suo capo contro il proprio seno, nel più significativo dei gesti materni.

“Non frignare, hai preso una decisione e adesso affrontala e gestiscila, come un vero uomo”.

Le parole in apparenza dure, contraddicevano con il tono bonario. Dentro, la donna si sentiva spezzare, ma era anche tanto orgogliosa di quel ragazzo che era venuto su meglio di quanto avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.

Finalmente il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo sulla donna, cercando di mascherare le lacrime con un sorriso pieno di gratitudine.

“Lo so” sussurrò solamente. Lei glielo aveva insegnato, da sempre, in ogni modo.

Lei che non era uomo era riuscita a far di lui ciò che era.

Strinse le braccia attorno al morbido busto della madre e sospirò, ritrovando tutto il coraggio che sembrava averlo abbandonato poc'anzi.

Mentre ricambiava l'abbraccio, gli occhi della donna si sgranarono su un punto davanti a sé e mormorò:

“Rinfi...”.

Shu sussultò, scostandosi subito dalla madre per rivolgere uno sguardo preoccupato alla sorella, in piedi sulla soglia della cucina: aveva occhi dilatati e la bocca, appena socchiusa, non riusciva ad emettere suoni.

“R-Rinfi” chiamò anche Shu, avvicinandosi di qualche passo alla ragazzina. “Rin-chan”.

Che dire?

Non pensava affatto che la confessione alla madre avesse risolto ogni sua paura.

“Perché non vuoi restare con noi?”.

Furono le prime parole che la ragazzina riuscì a pronunciare.

“Rinfi, non metterla in questo modo”.

La madre tentò di tirare fuori un tono severo, senza riuscirci del tutto.

Shu rabbrividì. Doveva aspettarselo. Era una domanda legittima. Ma faceva male, accidenti.

“N-non è che... io...” Shu scosse la testa, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. “Io voglio bene a tutti voi... e vorrei avere tutti voi vicino. Ma... ma non posso...”.

La situazione minacciò di peggiorare quando, dietro alla ragazza, si affacciarono tre visetti infantili.

“Niisan, hai fatto piangere Rinfi-Neesan?”.

Mei-Ryuu aveva uno sguardo agguerrito, quel ragazzino di appena dieci anni prometteva di diventare un perfetto erede di Shu.

“Ma anche Shu-Niichan piange” pigolò la vocina lacrimosa di Chun-Faa, “dai, non litigate”.

“Cosa vuol dire che Shu-Niisan non vuole stare con noi?” le fece eco Yun.

A quel punto Shu fece un passo indietro: se già faceva fatica con uno solo dei suoi fratelli, con tutti e quattro assieme cosa avrebbe potuto fare?

Come avrebbe reagito Shin?

Le mani di Shu si abbassarono, stringendosi ai propri pantaloni.

“P-perdonatemi...”.

No, non così difficile. Non doveva essere così... duro.

La madre giunse in suo soccorso.

“Oh, insomma, cosa sono queste espressioni da tragedia?” tuonò con la sua voce più energica, che era spesso in grado di far tremare. “Shu ha preso una decisione importante e anche voi dovrete crescere e prenderne; dove credete che sia Tokyo, in capo al mondo?!”.

“Ma il ojiisan non vorrà!” esclamò Mei-Ryuu, testardo e arrabbiato.

“Ojiisan capirà” lo redarguì con fermezza la madre “e spero che capirai anche tu”.

“Ma quelli l'hanno fatto soffrire” esplose Rinfi cogliendo tutti di sorpresa. “Credevo lo amassero, invece è colpa loro se è diventato sempre più triste!”.

Diede le spalle a tutti e scappò via, senza poter trattenere il pianto.

E il fratello le fu dietro, correndo per il corridoio e raggiungendola davanti alla sua camera: non ci pensò due volte a portarla all'interno della stanza, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.

Doveva parlare con Rinfi.

Glielo doveva.

Lei sapeva, lei era l'unica con cui si era confidato.

L'unica a capirlo fino in fondo in quei mesi d'inferno.

“Rinfi...?” sussurrò Shu lasciandole con dolcezza la mano prima afferrata.

La ragazza tenne il viso basso, testarda, e si allontanò di qualche passo; la sua espressione era un po' triste, un po' arrabbiata.

“Se vuoi andare a farti fare ancora del male, perché non vai subito?”.

“E lasciarti così?” sussurrò il ragazzo, rincorrendo il suo sguardo abbassato. “Io... vi voglio bene. Voglio che lo sappiate, sempre. Ma ora...” prese un lungo respiro, chiuse gli occhi e cercò tutto il coraggio necessario. “Se ora vado da loro è perché so di... poter essere felice”.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

“E allora corri da chi è davvero importante per te”.

Non era da lei una tale gelosia e ne era perfettamente consapevole, lei che era stata innamorata, lei che, unica in famiglia, aveva compreso fino in fondo a che punto arrivasse il legame tra Shu e i suoi nakama e l'aveva sostenuto con dolcezza e intelligenza, si era scoperta la più restia ad accettare quella decisione e neanche a lei era ben chiaro il perché.

Forse, dopotutto, non le era mai passato per la testa che quel rapporto avrebbe spinto Shu a lasciare la famiglia: la famiglia per lei era tutto e, in qualche modo, si sentiva tradita.

“Il mio affetto per voi non cambia. E non cambierà mai. Vi vorrò sempre bene... sempre. Niente cambierà tra di noi”.

Era solo la distanza. Solo quella.

Rinfi scattò, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, voce acuta e nervosa:

“Ma il tuo affetto ha delle classifiche, naturalmente! E io non metterei mai la mia famiglia al secondo posto, non metterei mai te... al secondo posto!”.

Sulle ultime parole scoppiò a piangere e scappò verso la finestra, nel tentativo di nascondere il proprio volto.

Rinfi, la sua Rinfi... quelle parole erano davvero spaventose nella sua bocca.

“Il tuo posto nel mio cuore non cambierà mai... nemmeno quello della mamma o dei ragazzi”. Shu si portò una mano sul petto, all'altezza del cuore. “Non potrei mai fare... una classifica, piuttosto... spezzerei il mio cuore...”.

Rinfi continuò a dargli le spalle e parlò con una tristezza più pacata:

“Non farai classifiche, ma una scelta sì. Se noi fossimo importanti come loro, sceglieresti noi, perché entrerebbe in gioco anche il dovere nei confronti del clan”.

Shu non rispose.

Rinfi era brava con le parole, fin troppo. A volte gli ricordava Shin, altre volte Touma.

Ma ora era solo lei.

Era affilata perché triste, delusa.

Poiché lui aveva scelto e non l'aveva tenuta da conto. Non quanto lei avrebbe voluto.

“Per stare lì in silenzio guadagneresti di più nell'andare a preparare i bagagli”.

Il tutto senza guardarlo, gli occhi ostinatamente fissi sui traghetti che solcavano il tratto di mare tra _Minato Mirai_ e _Osanbashi Pier_.

“Non voglio andarmene lasciandoti così...” fu un sussurro, l'unica cosa che riuscisse ad uscire dalle labbra di Shu.

“Me la so cavare da sola, d'altronde dovrò anche diventare la capo-famiglia tra qualche anno: che ci vuole?”.

Amara ironia e scrollata di spalle, fredda indifferenza che feriva lei per prima.

Shu sospirò, il pianto che di nuovo gli attanagliava la gola. E allora scivolò a terra, un rumore insolito per la ragazza che si voltò.

Scorgere il suo Niisan inginocchiato a terra fu sufficiente perché la sua espressione mutasse radicalmente, il senso di colpa si mescolò a rabbia e delusione che, tuttavia, non scomparvero del tutto.

“Niisan, ti senti male?!”.

“Perdonami Rin-chan... perdonami...”. Le parole uscivano, leggere, semplici. Era l'unica cosa che Shu riuscisse a fare. “Perdonami se non sono abbastanza bravo, se non riesco a trovare un modo per... per evitare che tu soffra, perdonami se ti... se io... se tu... se ti ho caricato di tutto questo”. Le lacrime iniziarono finalmente a scendere, ma Shu non si sentiva affatto meglio. “Perdonami... per tutto... tutto...”.

Non poteva fare così, non era leale, non poteva vederlo così, non ce la faceva; era sempre stata una persona forte Rinfi, ma aveva una grande debolezza: i suoi familiari. Non era assolutamente in grado di vederli soffrire.

Non poté fare altro se non cadere in ginocchio anche lei e portarsi le mani al volto.

“Maledizione!” esclamò, rabbiosa.

Shu aveva rialzato lo sguardo al crollo della sorella, per ritrovarsi quel piccolo mucchietto arrabbiato davanti a sé: era la prima volta che si scontrava con lei. In realtà era la prima volta che si scontrava con uno dei suoi famigliari.

Lui e la sua famiglia erano sempre stati, sempre...

“Rinfi...” si era allungato verso di lei e l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio ostinato, imposto, ma sincero. “Rinfi...”.

Ripeteva il suo nome, perché non sapeva più cosa dire. Più che altro temeva che quello che avrebbe detto avrebbe solo peggiorato tutto.

La prima tentazione di Rinfi fu quella di respingerlo. Per un attimo si tese, pronta a sollevare le braccia per scostarlo da sé, ma dopo quell'accenno le lasciò ricadere e non si ritrasse più, pur rimanendo rigida.

“Perdonami tu se... questa volta non riesco a capirti”.

“È che... mi ha detto che mi ama” l'abbraccio si strinse, il viso di Shu si immerse sulla piccola spalla della sorella. “E ora siamo felici... felici davvero... e non so se sarò ancora così felice se non sarò con Shin... coi ragazzi...” un sospiro, come prima di un grande salto. “Questo non cambia quello che provo per voi, per tutti voi... non lo cambierà mai, anche se vivessi dall'altra parte del mondo, ma io... io ora so... so di poter essere felice. Fino alla fine”.

Un respiro profondo scosse la ragazza tra le sue braccia.

“Almeno l'hai detto... e hai smesso di tergiversare. Preferisco così. Io lo so cosa vuol dire innamorarsi, anche se non potrei mai anteporlo alla famiglia”.

Un altro _scusa_ sarebbe uscito dalle sue labbra... un altro.

Ma non doveva. Non ora.

Così Shu si limitò a stringerla tra le proprie braccia e a lasciare un bacio, bagnato di lacrime, sul suo capo.

La ragazza rispose con un singhiozzo:

“Perdonami se ci metterò un po’... a digerire la cosa”.

“Quando vorrai” bisbigliò Shu dolcemente “vorrei che li conoscessi... vorrei che loro conoscessero te, okaasan e i nostri fratellini”. Shu la sentì irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia e aggiunse, ancora. “Perché vi voglio bene e vorrei che anche voi poteste... volervi bene... almeno un po’”.

“Io devo ancora perdonarli veramente, per come ti hanno fatto stare male!”.

La sua Rin-chan...

“Allora ti prego... di perdonarli” gli occhi si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime al ricordo. “Non ero l'unico... a stare male”.

“Ma come faccio? Non riesco a capacitarmi che si possa fare del male a una persona come te!”.

“Stare lontani... quello ha ferito tutti... ognuno di noi e ora che so... so il motivo... non faccio una colpa a nessuno... non posso...”.

“Ma come si fa a volersi allontanare da te?! Io non conosco Shin, ma come ha potuto essere così...”.

Si fermò, nel tentativo di trovare un termine alternativo a quello che l'impulsività la stava portando a pronunciare.

“Non riuscivamo a stare assieme perché... perché era difficile. Troppo difficile. Ti prego... non è colpa loro...”.

E di chi era la colpa? Di cosa?

Così tante, troppe cose che Rinfi, lei... non poteva sapere. Non doveva. E forse non avrebbe compreso.

E chi avrebbe potuto, se non loro cinque?

Se non si era vissuto quello che loro avevano...

Non si poteva capire.

Rinfi sbuffò.

“E va bene, non è colpa loro se stai male, non sono loro che ti allontanano da noi, sono assolutamente innocenti! Vorrà dire che quando li porterai qua cercherò di trattenermi dall'aizzare contro di loro Mei-Ryuu e i suoi dispetti!”.

Shu inseguì lo sguardo della sorella, finendo per alzarle un poco il mento con un dito.

“Come so che gli piacerai, so che loro piaceranno a te... e ai ragazzi”.

Shu le sorrise, recuperando quella luce che da mesi nessuno vedeva.

Lei fece una smorfia.

“Tu sei di parte ... da entrambi i sensi”.

“Perché vi amo tutti... certo che sono di parte”.

La ragazza tornò ad essere seria.

“Niisan.. tu sai cosa implica per me la tua decisione, vero?”.

Certo, non aveva dimenticato. Non poteva.

“Sì...”.

“A me ... non dispiace questo... ho sempre saputo che non mi sarei mai allontanata da qui, ma... devo ammettere che avrei preferito essere la tua spalla che... il capo famiglia”.

“L-lo so...”.

E come darle torto?

“Niisan” esclamò lei vivacemente, “invece di balbettare dovresti incoraggiarmi!”.

“IO SO CHE CE LA FARAI!”.

E, per incoraggiarla, aveva finito per urlare. Tanto era nervoso.

“Molto spontaneo”.

Finalmente, la ragazza si lasciò andare ad un sorriso, ma tornò seria subito dopo ed abbassò lo sguardo: sembrava cercare il coraggio di dire qualcosa.

Shu capì che quel silenzio non era la fine del discorso ma, forse, l'inizio di un altro.

“Rinfi...?”.

“La verità è che la cosa mi fa paura... mi è piovuta addosso così... lo voglio fare, intendiamoci, ma mi sento... impreparata al cambiamento radicale che mi aspetta”.

Shu le carezzò la testa teneramente, in silenzio, per qualche istante.

“Sei la mia sorellina e anche se sei più piccola di me...” e questo gli guadagnò un'occhiata vivace “...sei molto più matura e forte di quello che pensi. La mamma ci ha cresciuti così”.

 

 


	8. CAPITOLO 8

**CAPITOLO 08**

 

Ryo si guardò intorno, assorbendo il vuoto che invadeva la sua casa.

Questa volta aveva davvero creduto di trovare il padre ad accoglierlo, per una volta non essere il primo dei due a rientrare.

Si strinse nelle spalle, sopracciglia aggrondate.

“Non vedo perché avrebbe dovuto essere diverso dal solito... vero, Byakuen?”.

La tigre uggiolò un poco, accostando il muso al fianco del ragazzo e strusciandos: ko-Ryo non voleva ammetterlo, ma qualcosa non andava.

Non sapeva come destreggiarsi tra malinconia, delusione e una punta di rabbia.

Non era un momento facile, ma non era nemmeno un momento del tutto... triste.

Ryo passò una mano tra le orecchie morbide del felino, non sorrise, ma parlò dolcemente, per rassicurare chi si preoccupava per lui:

“Va tutto bene, Byakuen... spero solo di non dover aspettare troppo, perché ci aspettano”.

L'uggiolio si trasformò in fusa, la coccola divenne una spinta che fece cadere Ryo sul letto e poi un leggero bacio bagnato: sarebbe arrivato, questo lo sapeva. In ritardo, come sempre.

Quell'uomo era davvero strano, non ci vedeva bene.

Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere, le moine di Byakuen erano per lui, da sempre, la cura migliore contro ogni malessere.

Lo abbracciò, affondando le mani e una guancia nella pelliccia accogliente.

“Tanto io ce l'ho chi non mi fa sentire solo, vero?”.

“Meowrrllll!”.

Un'altra leccatina sul viso, poi Byakuen socchiuse gli occhi, respirando il profumo di quella stanza: avevano passato molto tempo in quel posto.

Tutta la vita di Ryo.

Chissà se anche alla nuova casa avrebbe portato quel profumo.

Ryo si mise seduto sul letto, le mani ai due lati del muso di Byakuen.

“Che ne dici, ti mancherà questo posto? A me sì, ma... loro sono là... a Tokyo”.

Lui che era una creatura millenaria, lui che aveva visto mille stagioni, mille piogge, mille luoghi del Giappone e aveva cambiato casa ogni volta che il tempo o le circostanze lo richiedessero…

Lui sapeva, sapeva dove era casa.

Diede un nuovo bacio sulla guancia di Ryo e sospirò: sarebbero tornati a casa, perché era lì che abitava il loro cuore.

Ryo passò un dito tra i suoi occhi marroni e lo fece scendere lungo il naso di Byakuen.

“Stai cercando di dirmi che andrà tutto bene, vero?”.

“Meowrl”.

Certo che sì. Non potevano far altro che andar bene le cose, ora. Tutti insieme.

Ryo scivolò sul letto per sottrarsi alle attenzioni di Byakuen; non che volesse farlo davvero, ma se avesse indugiato ancora avrebbe finito con l’addormentarsi tra quelle zampe amate e aveva, invece, molto da fare.

“Mi aiuti, Byakuen? Devo decidere cosa portare a Tokyo e non mi sarà facile fare i calcoli esatti: non sono molto bravo a stabilire cosa è essenziale per un trasloco”.

 

***

 

Il primo ad accoglierlo fu Satsuki; Seiji non aveva ancora messo piede in casa che la ragazzina gli era letteralmente saltata al collo.

La sua euforia fu immediatamente redarguita da una voce severa alle sue spalle:

“Un po’ di contegno, Satsuki!”.

Nell’udirla, ancor prima di scorgerne la proprietaria, lo stesso Seiji si ricompose immediatamente e si irrigidì, come un soldatino sull’attenti, chinando il capo in segno di rispetto.

“Buongiorno, Okaasama!”.

La cosa migliore era mostrarsi un figlio perfetto e posato fin dal primo istante, considerato che gli si prospettava una missione ben complicata.

La donna sospirò, guardando la figlia con aria severa.

“Satsuki, spero che prima o poi imparerai da tuo fratello le buone maniere”.

La bambina strinse forte le labbra, probabilmente frenando una battuta che non avrebbe aiutato il _buon umore_ della madre.

Seiji giunse in suo soccorso.

“Perdonala, Okaasama, è l'affetto nei miei confronti che la rende euforica”.

Un altro sospiro e gli occhi della donna abbandonarono la ragazzina per posarsi, sempre severi, ma più ben disposti, sul ragazzo.

“Seiji, spero che le tue assenze non saranno più così lunghe, ricorda che stai iniziando l'ultimo anno di scuola ed è importante che ti concentri sullo studio”.

Satsuki alzò gli occhi al cielo alle spalle della donna, pensando alla posizione di suo fratello: non ricordava un momento in cui lui non avesse detto 'sì' a ogni richiesta della famiglia.

Lei era sicuramente libera, forse fin troppo.

Ma Seiji... come era possibile che lui fosse sempre così disponibile?

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena del ragazzo: sua madre aveva scelto proprio l'occasione giusta per affrontare un discorso simile. Tutto quel che poteva fare era deviare il discorso, con la maggior naturalezza di cui fosse capace:

“Come stanno gli altri? Ho portato regali per tutti, che spero saranno graditi”.

“I regali sono sempre graditi” cinguettò la sorellina saltellando per il corridoio e guadagnandosi un ennesimo sguardo di disapprovazione dalla madre.

“Ojiisama è alla palestra, Yayoi all'università”, la madre lo precedette verso il salone centrale della casa. “Otoosan al lavoro. Ovviamente stanno tutti bene”. La donna si zittì per qualche istante, ascoltando i propri passi armonizzarsi con quelli del figlio. “Tu mi sembri più felice...”.

Se solo avesse potuto lasciarsi andare, Seiji le avrebbe mostrato il sorriso più radioso che la donna avesse mai visto sulle labbra del figlio, ma sentiva che non era il momento giusto per palesare fino a che punto la sua esistenza avesse assunto una svolta positiva.

Inoltre non era intenzionato a rendere partecipe, per prima, sua madre.

Così si limitò ad una risposta neutra, che non andava oltre una superficiale cortesia:

“Do quest'impressione, Okaasama? Ne sono lieto; è che tornare a casa è sempre un piacere”.

Non gli piaceva affatto quel ruolo: a volte credeva che la sua famiglia tirasse fuori il peggio di lui, perché lo rendeva bugiardo... e lui odiava esserlo.

 

***  


Seiji si era ritirato in camera dopo pranzo, con la scusa di sistemare il bagaglio: in realtà, tenere quella finta facciata di tranquillità si stava rivelando fin troppo difficile, anche per lui. E, per quanto fosse bravo a non far trapelare troppo le proprie emozioni, pensava che, prima o poi, o la madre o il nonno avrebbero capito che c'era qualcosa, là sotto.

Si era appena steso sul _futon_ , mano sulla fronte, occhi socchiusi, quando dall’esterno della stanza giunse la voce della sorellina.

“Seiji-niichan, posso entrare?”.

Si mise seduto, con un sospiro di rassegnazione.

“Entra...”.

Non avrebbe voluto, ma la voce uscì bassa e stanca... troppo preoccupata.

Il _fusuma_ scorse silenziosamente, mostrando il viso pensieroso della ragazzina: aveva il nasino arricciato e una luce negli occhi che Seiji riconobbe subito come 'pericolo'.

“Niisan... non fare quella faccia” mugolò, quasi scandalizzata.

“ _Tu_ non fare quella faccia! Mi mette in allarme!”.

“E tu non essere così strano che mi preoccupo”.

Seiji sbatté le palpebre.

“Cos'ho di strano?”.

La ragazzina richiuse il _fusuma_ alle proprie spalle e si sistemò a terra, in ginocchio e a braccia incrociate.

“Tu non sei così contento di essere qui. O sbaglio?”.

Lei lo capiva, meglio degli altri per certi aspetti. E poi l'aveva visto, solo lei, assieme ai suoi nakama. Quindi era logico che lei gli leggesse dentro meglio degli altri.

Era questione di leggere quello che c'era, non quello che avrebbe dovuto esserci.

Seiji si mise sulla difensiva, irrigidendosi nel corpo e nell'espressione del viso.

“Perché dici così? Come potrei non essere felice di vedere la mia famiglia?”.

Un sospiro, gli occhi della ragazzina lo trapassarono da parte a parte.

“Ma saresti molto più felice da un'altra parte...”.

La fronte di Seiji si corrugò, rendendolo severo quasi quanto la loro madre.

“Niente giri di parole, dimmi subito cosa ti sei messa in testa!”.

Un altro sospiro. Seiji pensò che, forse, nonostante le tante diversità, anche lei e sua madre si assomigliassero, dopotutto.

“Tu vorresti tornare a Tokyo da Shin-niisan e gli altri... sbaglio?”.

Sopracciglia sollevate, aria da saputella.

No, no. Somigliava a Touma. Dannazione!

Le sopracciglia bionde si incrinarono ancor di più, ma parlò con gentilezza:

“Shin ti piace, non è vero?”.

Che stava facendo? Anche con sua sorella tentava di distogliere il discorso da se stesso.

“Certo che mi piace, che domande. Ma stavo parlando di te!”.

Decisamente testarda. Decisamente Touma. Di nuovo, accidenti!

Seiji levò gli occhi al cielo, con fare ironico.

“È che parli sempre di lui quando vengono tirati in ballo i miei nakama”.

Un ghignetto poco promettente si disegnò sulle labbra di Satsuki: era una peste, una terribile peste.

“Se vuoi parlo di Touma-niisan”.

Non era arrossito, vero?

Perché il calore che era salito alle guance lo mise all'erta. Così, per sicurezza, distolse lo sguardo.

“Anche Touma ti piace?”.

Era troppo divertente. Suo fratello... divertente.

Uno dei motivi per cui quei ragazzi le piacevano.

“Mai quanto a te!”.

Oh, sapeva di rischiare. Molto. Ma sua fratello ora era... 'indebolito'.

La scena successiva fu un Seiji piegato in due, colto da un violento colpo di tosse, le guance in fiamme. Se al posto del _futon_ ci fosse stato un letto, probabilmente avrebbe trovato il modo per nascondervisi sotto.

Satsuki alzò le sopracciglia e gli occhi al cielo: davvero, per chi la prendeva? Credeva non capisse nulla?

“Direi che questo è un sì. Dimmi se sbaglio”.

Seiji si asciugò gli occhi lacrimanti e tentò di rispondere:

“È logico che mi piacciano i miei nakama”.

 _Tutti_ , fu sul punto di aggiungere, ma tacque in tempo.

“È per quello che vorresti tornare da loro. Ma hai paura... di Ojiisama e di Okaasan...”.

Certo. E chi non aveva paura di quei due? Per le cose serie erano da... brividi.

Seiji abbassò il viso, sollevò un ginocchio sul petto, l'avambraccio mollemente posato su una coscia.

“Sono... tornato spesso da loro... senza sollevare tanti polveroni” borbottò.

A quel punto la ragazzina si alzò in piedi e si sedette sul lato opposto del _futon_.

“Certo, però... quando te ne sei andato questa volta eri... molto strano. Non era come al solito. Tu non eri il solito ultimamente ed ora sei di nuovo tu. Ma con qualcosa di nuovo”.

Non sapeva spiegarsi bene, perché spiegarsi per quello era... difficile.

Quello che doveva spiegare era difficile.

Ma anche Seiji-niichan, la loro famiglia... erano tutti difficili.

Lei era l'unica piuttosto semplice e grazie tante! Qualcuno di tranquillo in famiglia ci voleva!

 

Come riusciva ad essere così acuta?

Certo, somigliava a...

Seiji scosse il capo e si portò una mano alla fronte.

“Forse dovrebbe fare un esame per scoprire il suo QI”.

Credeva di averlo solo pensato, ma, in realtà, lo aveva mormorato.

“Come, prego?”.

Lo aveva sempre saputo, la ragazzina, che suo fratello era diverso.

Lui scosse ancora il capo ed abbassò la mano, con un sospiro.

“No... nulla... “.

Maledetta linguaccia che non se n'era stata zitta... forse lui stesso cominciava a subire l'influenza di Touma?

Touma... Touma... Touma...

Dannato pensiero fisso!

“In effetti, la nostalgia di casa non è mai stata tanto struggente quanto un altro tipo di nostalgia”.

Altra riflessione salita spontaneamente alle labbra.

...Stranissimo...

“Quindi... avevo ragione...”. E Satsuki fece una cosa che non ricordava di aver mai fatto: si lasciò andare di peso contro la schiena del suo Niisan. “Proprio ragione”.

L'aveva fatta grossa... o, forse, era il destino, forse doveva andare così, doveva essere lei... la prima.

Un altro sospiro.

“Non so cosa esattamente tu abbia capito, ma, qualunque cosa sia, probabilmente sì... hai ragione”.

“Certo che ho ragione!” la ragazza affondò il viso nelle proprie mani. “Anche se mi mancherai”.

Seiji sussultò; fino a quel punto aveva compreso?

La fissò con stupore per un istante, poi riabbassò il viso.

“Anche tu... più di tutti”.

Una cosa, tuttavia, Seiji riteneva che Satsuki non avesse ben chiara: il loro avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un addio definitivo. Sarebbe tutto dipeso dal resto della famiglia.

 

“Grazie...”.

Non voleva essere triste, ma lo era. Era il suo Niisan e non ricordava periodo della sua vita senza di lui. E poi era l'unico che la capiva lì dentro – beh, anche otoosan... ma era Okaasan a dettare le regole, per non parlare del nonno.

E la sua oneesan? A volte era uno strazio.

“Quando glielo dirai?”.

Suo malgrado, Seiji si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo lamento.

“Posso confessarti una cosa, Satsuki-chan?”.

Satsuki scosse la testa in assenso.

“Puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi, Niisan”.

“Ho una paura dell'accidente!”.

E al diavolo le formalità ed il linguaggio forbito; con Satsuki non ce n'era affatto bisogno.

 

Era proprio strano Seiji-Niisan. Ma così strano gli piaceva ancora di più.

“Immaginavo”. Si sarebbe preoccupata del contrario. “Ma io sono con te, sempre”.

“Lo so”.

Il sorriso di Seiji fu sincero, ma mesto: era bello avere almeno un membro della famiglia dalla sua parte, ma non era certo tra quelli con il potere decisionale più elevato... caso mai il contrario.

Satsuki sospirò: stavolta non c'era saccenza o impazienza. C'era solo tanto, tanto affetto. E così lasciò che ogni barriera se ne andasse a quel paese. Si girò su se stessa e abbracciò suo fratello alle spalle, stringendo le sue esili braccia attorno al suo busto, viso contro la sua schiena.

“Ricordalo sempre”.


	9. CAPITOLO 9

**CAPITOLO 9**

 

Osaka accolse i due ragazzi con un cielo plumbeo che, a tratti, riversava sulla terra gocce fitte e sottili. Shin rabbrividì, stringendo con forza le cinghie del suo zaino.

“Abbiamo lasciato Tokyo con il sole e arriviamo qui con la pioggia”.

La stazione di Shin-Osaka era affollata, nonostante l’ora di punta del mattino fosse passata da un po’; l’atmosfera del Kansai non era certo quella composta e, a volte, un po’ ingessata del Kanto.

Sotto tanti aspetti era come ritrovarsi in un altro mondo.

Dopo essersi fermato un attimo a guardarsi intorno, Shin si rimise dietro ai passi di Touma e, in pochi secondi, gli si affiancò.

“Umeda, giusto?”.

“Esatto. Non fare quella faccia...”. Touma si girò verso di lui, un sopracciglio alzato. “Siamo ancora in Giappone, solo in Kansai”.

Shin arricciò labbra e naso.

“Sono solo stanco per il viaggio. Io non ho dormito”.

Abbassò lo sguardo e aggiunse, a voce bassissima, probabilmente senza rendersi conto di trasformare un pensiero in parole:

“E questa notte non ho dormito neanche quel poco che hai dormito tu…”.

Touma si girò un'altra volta verso di lui.

"Ma davvero? Non l'avrei detto dalla reazione di Ryo”.

Davvero, se l'aspettava. Avrebbe fatto dormire Shin, quello era compito suo, una volta a casa.

Il compagno sussultò, poi rintanò la testa tra le spalle e sussurrò:

“Metro o bus?”.

Cambiare discorso, la parola d’ordine.

“Metro. Beh, puoi dormire qui a casa mia, poi domani torniamo a Tokyo”.

Shin si strinse ancor di più nelle spalle e teneva il volto testardamente basso.

“Mi basta riposarmi un po’ quando saremo a casa, sono abituato a non dormire”.

“Ti ricordo che con Shu e Ryo a casa… e non solo con loro… ora avrai meno occasioni per riposarti... lo sai”.

Touma fece in tempo a indossare un ghignetto, prima che la metro arrivasse e Shin fosse troppo occupato a preoccuparsi di salire sulla carrozza che di rispondere al nakama.

Ma, di sicuro, Shin non era il tipo che dimenticava i dispetti troppo in fretta: forse per questo, non appena furono sopra, Touma si trovò il piede dell’amico sopra il proprio, appoggiato con tutto il peso tra l’altro, mentre Suiko faceva finta di nulla.

Touma si morse le labbra per non tirare un piccolo urlo, ma ne approfittò per attirare nel proprio abbraccio il ragazzo – la ressa aiutava – e dare una leggera ma decisa palpatina.

La sua mano venne intrappolata in una stretta ferrea, così ferrea che, per un attimo, credeva che avrebbe sentito le proprie ossa scricchiolare, mentre la vocina di Shin raggiungeva le sue orecchie in un sibilo:

“Sai cosa potrei fare, adesso?”.

“Non lo faresti...”.

Gridare 'maniaco' avrebbe significato essere al centro dell'attenzione... lui, un ragazzo. Erano le ragazze a fare certe cose. Non i _bocchan_.

Il ragazzo di Hagi non lasciò la presa e sibilò ancora:

“Prima potrei farlo, giusto per svergognare te, poi essere io a stenderti davanti a tutti”.

“Il mio Shin-bocchan-sama non lo farebbe mai!”.

Meglio mettere le mani avanti.

Shin storse il naso.

“Hai troppa fiducia in ciò che credi reale”.

Il piede, intanto, era tornato al suo posto, sopra a quello di Touma.

Touma si morse le labbra, sospirò con forza.

“Ho fiducia nel mio _bocchan_ personale”.

Shin si lasciò sfuggire uno sbadiglio.

“Se non fossi troppo stanco…” altro sbadiglio, “…ti farei vedere io…” tentativo poco riuscito di nascondersi agli sguardi, mentre le sue mascelle volevano sfogarsi per sbadigliare ulteriormente, “…quanto puoi essere fiducioso”.

La sua testa oscillò in avanti e, anche se erano in piedi, quasi schiacciati dalla folla, poggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Touma.

In fin dei conti non erano sufficienti il pudore e la presenza umana di sconosciuti, per cancellare la sua spontaneità nei confronti di coloro che amava.

Touma, stavolta, cercò di soffocare la risatina e poggiò teneramente una mano sul capo rossiccio del compagno: era irresistibile quando faceva lo squaletto, ma ancora di più quando la fochetta si spiaggiava addosso a lui, con tutta la sua incredibile fiducia. E una fochetta che profumava di mare – la sera prima gli si era attaccato addosso. Capiamoci, Shin profumava sempre di acqua, ma... così era come se fosse immerso nell'acqua dell'oceano.

Pochi minuti dopo lo richiamò sull'attenti, ma dolcemente.

“Shin-chan... la prossima è la nostra”.

L’amico si riscosse, sbatté le palpebre, stranito, ma non sollevò il capo.

“Cosa…? La… che…?”.

“La fermata, pesciolino. Siamo arrivati”.

Shin sussultò, come attraversato da una scossa, si agitò a tal punto da scontrarsi con i passeggeri intorno a lui mentre si guardava intorno.

“Ah, dobbiamo scendere?!”.

Si era svegliato di colpo e, anche, piuttosto goffamente; quando si rese conto della figuraccia fatta, arrossì e si nascose il più possibile contro Touma, sperando di scomparire.

Stavolta Touma rise, lo prese per mano e, rivolgendosi alla gente accanto a loro, se ne uscì con un _“è stanco per lo studio, scusatelo”_.

Non erano a Tokyo e qualcuno, divertito, si lasciò scappare una risatina, mentre Shin si fece ancora più piccolo e vergognoso.

“Non c’era bisogno di dire niente, attiri l’attenzione” pigolò piano, in un lieve lamento.

“Il bello del Kansai...” e, a quel punto, Touma lo trascinò fuori dalla metro, con tutta naturalezza. “È che qui, se fai qualcosa di strano, non salti all'occhio come a Tokyo. L'hai sempre saputo, no? Che siamo strani...”.

“E finirò per convincermene” borbottò Shin, poggiandosi nuovamente a lui. Era evidente: quel giorno, il contatto fisico con Touma lo faceva sentire particolarmente a suo agio.

“Ma non devi convincerti quando – oh, uff, piove ancora!”. Touma si fermò un attimo per aprire l'ombrello e Shin rischiò di andare a collidere con la sua schiena. “Attento a non affogare, pesciolino – beh, dicevo... non devi convincerti, quando è la realtà!”. Tutto questo salendo le scale verso l'uscita della metro, tra goccioloni di pioggia e palazzi di vetro e acciaio. “Lo sai che Osaka ha una storia tutta sua, siamo sempre stati indipendenti e questo ha influito... su di noi”.

Era sempre bello sentirlo parlare della sua città, anche se spesso lo prendeva in giro, ma in realtà gli piaceva; lui e i suoi nakama provenivano tutti da angoli diversi del Giappone e c’era sempre tanto da raccontare e da sapere… e adesso avrebbero avuto tanto tempo per farlo.

Shin sorrise e sospirò, non aprì il proprio ombrello, ma si accostò a Touma e infilò il braccio sotto al suo.

“Possiamo… usare lo stesso?”.

Lo chiese con tono timido, anche se gli sembrava un po’ strano essere timido con Touma, ma in certe occasioni la timidezza era normale per lui, non sempre… solo in determinati casi.

Il braccio destro di Touma si sollevò, aprendo un piccolo spazio per Shin.

“Infila qui il braccio e stringiti prima di bagnarti”.

“Ma a me piace bagnarmi” rispose l’altro arricciando il naso, “solo che…”.

“Se vuoi passare i prossimi giorni a letto col raffreddore, accomodati... altrimenti stringiti a me e cerca di non bagnarti”.

“L’acqua non mi fa del male…” ribatté l’altro con il medesimo tono usato in precedenza, “ma il freddo sì… e comunque… è perché…”.

“È perché?”. Touma lo strinse un po’ di più a sé: la pioggia era aumentata, il cielo si era fatto ancora più grigio.

“Perché voglio riscaldarmi… e anche perché…”.

“Perché?”.

Kami-sama! Shin e le parole!

“Perché sto bene così… perché… perché…”.

“Perché stiamo bene così, no?”.

Touma si fermò, abbassando lo sguardo su Shin: aspettava solo il verde, solo la musichetta divertente e lenta che l'avrebbe accompagnato.

Vide così le gote di Shin arrossate e quel sorriso un po’ sognante, con gli occhi chiusi, troppo simile a un gattino che stava facendo le fusa, sempre con il capo inclinato verso di lui.

“Sì… io sto bene… sto bene perché… io… tu…”.

“Noi...?”.

“Non noi… tu…”.

Ecco il verde, insieme alla musichetta, ma Shin non sembrava aver visto né udito nulla e rimaneva immobile, come perso in qualche suo sogno segreto.

Touma procedette al verde, trascinandosi dietro Shin.

“Ok, ok, bocchan sulle nuvole... io...”.

“S... sì... t... tu... sei...” balbettò Shin, incespicando nel restare aggrappato a lui.

“Sì?”.

Shin era e sarebbe sempre rimasto Shin.

“Sei... così...”. Poi si fece di colpo più vivace. “Ma non capisci?!”.

Fu impetuoso come un bambino che non comprende perché gli altri non sappiano leggere i suoi pensieri così naturali. Perché Touma doveva fargli sprecare parole troppo imbarazzanti? Bastava intuire, dopotutto.

Touma lo tirò dentro a un vicolo stretto, due piccoli ristorantini sbucarono sui lati, la strada era poco illuminata, ma accogliente, confortevole.

“Io non sono Seiji, non leggo la mente. Ma se vuoi dirmi che mi adori va benissimo!”.

“Quello è sottinteso!” esclamò Shin, scandalizzato.

Touma sogghignò, sempre più su di giri.

“Che sei pazzo di me e che faresti pazzie delle più imbarazzanti solo per rendermi felice?”.

“Anche questo è sott...” si bloccò, divenne color fuoco. “Non esagerare!”.

“Allora dimmi cosa vuoi dire”.

Ah, dovevano far diventare spot nazionale molestare Shin!

Shin piegò il viso di lato, espressione e rossore più delicati.

“Sei...”.

E Touma si fermò, di botto, sul posto.

“Se non mi dici cosa sono ora, giuro che ti bacio qui. E anche se sembra una strada poco frequentata, ti giuro che ci vedranno un po’ di persone!”.

Shin lo strattonò con una certa urgenza.

“Non baciarmi, ma abbracciami!”.

E Touma lo abbracciò stretto stretto.

“Così va bene, pesciolino senza parole?”.

“Sì... perché ho freddo e tu... sei...”.

“Sono caldo, lo so” Touma si strofinò un po’ contro il ragazzo, prima di uscirsene con altre parole. “Comunque sappi che siamo davanti al portone di casa mia”.

“Vedi che lo sai cosa sei, senza darmi tanto il tormento?!”.

Shin arricciò il naso, stringendosi più forte al suo braccio e sollevandosi in punta di piedi.

“Sarei curioso di vederti cinguettare così davanti a mio padre”.

Le dita di Shin strette al suo braccio divennero improvvisamente degli artigli.

“Io non cinguetterei mai davanti a tuo padre... E APRI QUESTO PORTONE, CHE HO FREDDO!”.

Touma finalmente scoppiò a ridere e frugò in tasca per trovare le chiavi.

“Dentro farà caldo e sta sicuro che mio padre non c'è! A quest'ora non c'è mai”.

Shin si zittì; ogni volta che Touma parlava della sua famiglia finiva per rattristarsi. Nella semplice, apparentemente normale frase pronunciata dal compagno, era racchiusa tutta un'intera infanzia solitaria.

Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e allacciò con ancor più decisione il braccio di Touma, nascondendo il viso contro di lui.

Touma non era bravo, non lo era mai stato con i sentimenti.

Non lo era coi propri né, tanto meno, con quelli degli altri. Ma qualcosa aveva imparato. Aveva imparato che bisogna seguire un po’ l'istinto. Un po’ l'aria, il vento. Un po’ solo le sensazioni.

“Me la faresti una cioccolata calda? Mentre lo aspettiamo...”.

Senza trovare la forza di staccarsi, Shin sorrise e annuì:

“Tutto quello che vuoi”.

Touma aprì il portone, conducendo Shin verso l'ascensore; uno sguardo annoiato passò sui led dei piani che si illuminavano lentamente e uno decisamente più interessato, morbido, sul capo mollemente appoggiato alla sua spalla.

“Siamo all'ultimo piano, sai”".

Il viso di Shin si mosse sulla sua spalla, strofinandosi un poco, e Touma poté scorgere, su di esso, quel bizzarro sorriso sognante che non si era più tolto per tutto il tragitto.

“È logico... abiti vicino al cielo”.

“Logico” ripeté Touma mentre le porte si aprivano sul diciassettesimo piano. “Siamo arrivati”.

Davanti a loro una pesante porta di ciliegio e, affisso sulla parte più alta di essa, stava un biglietto dallo sgargiante color rosso e appartenente all'inconfondibile mano di...

“Oh, mia madre?”. Touma andò staccò il biglietto, affisso con un pezzo di scotch, e andò a leggerlo velocemente.

Sempre abbarbicato al suo braccio, Shin si sollevò in punta di piedi e allungò il collo verso il pezzo di carta. Di solito era discreto con le questioni altrui, ma con Touma era abbastanza abituato a pensare che non ce ne fosse bisogno.

“Che ti dice?”.

“Che è in città, che ora è da mio padre e che, se non mi trova qui, viene a Tokyo”. Touma sbuffò. “Che tempismo. Non è da lei”.

Il sorriso di Shin si fece radioso.

“Ma che fortuna che tu sia arrivato in tempo, prima che lei partisse per Tokyo!”.

Touma giocò con le chiavi che aveva in mano, prima di infilare quella giusta nella toppa e girare.

“Sappi che se veniva a Tokyo si stabiliva a casa nostra... e io avrei dovuto dormire sul divano e Seiji si sarebbe infilato nel letto di Ryo, perché il signorino non si sognerebbe mai di dormire sul divano, anche se con me”.

La porta si aprì su un disordinato ingresso, messo in penombra dalle persiane abbassate: l'unica luce veramente presente nella stanza era quella che lampeggiava a intermittenza sulla segreteria telefonica.

“Telefona, lascia i messaggi e quando torna a casa nemmeno li cancella”.

Shin gli saltellò dietro.

“Ma avrei dormito io sul divano!”.

Si bloccò, arrossì ed abbassò il viso, stropicciandosi le mani.

“Cioè, io... Ryo... e Shu... cioè, non sul divano tutti.... nel soggiorno... ci sono... i _futon_...”.

Touma scosse la testa, andando alla segreteria telefonica e facendola funzionare.

“ _Messaggio numero uno_. Touma-kun! Sono io! Arriverò domani alle nove di mattina! Starò qualche giorno, sono in vacanza! Gli americani... sono incredibili a concedere le ferie!”.

Un _bip_ meccanico troncò il messaggio.

“ _Messaggio numero due_. È troppo breve il tempo! Beh, ti dicevo che arrivo domani! Vengo io a casa. Ah, e se sei a scuola, sempre che tu sia là, ti lascio un messaggio e vado da tuo padre”.

Un altro _bip_ meccanico e un altro messaggio troncato.

“ _Messaggio numero tre_. Questa macchinetta è odiosa! Ah, senti... visto che ho un po’ di giorni, perché non inviti i tuoi amici? Ho voglia di vederti assieme a loro! Ah, ok, allora ci vediamo! Macchinetta od…” .

Terzo _bip_.

“ _Non ci sono più messaggi_ ”.

Shin si portò una mano alle labbra e soffocò una risatina.

“Ha ragione però”.

Touma andò dritto alla finestra del salotto e la spalancò, aprendo anche le persiane.

“L'ha comprata lei quella macchinetta!”. Touma si voltò, dando le spalle alla finestra e incrociando le braccia. “Ha obbligato mio padre a prenderla perché perdeva un sacco di appuntamenti... e lui detesta il telefono. Detesta parlarci dentro. In questo mi somiglia”.

Nonostante all'esterno il cielo fosse coperto di nuvole, la stanza si rese visibile agli occhi di Shin e gli palesò un disordine per lui inconcepibile. Ma l'educazione era più importante e non avrebbe mai esposto recriminazioni nei confronti di un familiare dei suoi nakama: si lasciava trasportare un po' di più solo per le cose realmente gravi, ad esempio il pensiero che li lasciavano troppo soli.

Ma una domanda gli venne spontanea:

“Da quanto tempo tuo padre non viene a casa?”.

Touma alzò le spalle, alzò anche gli occhi al cielo, con aria pensosa.

“Se escludiamo quando è venuto per il cambio, credo... due settimane?”.

Lo sguardo di Shin si posò, perplesso, su di lui.

“Ma di notte dorme fuori?”.

Touma si mosse ancora, stavolta verso la cucina.

“Al laboratorio ha una stanza col letto, dice che preferisce non staccarsi troppo dal lavoro quando è nel pieno. Quindi...” aprì la credenza e cominciò a frugare alla ricerca della cioccolata in polvere. “...molto spesso”.

“Ah... certo...” borbottò Shin.

Non riusciva ad immaginare quell'uomo senza provare un po’ di disagio.

Nessuno meglio di lui poteva comprendere il senso del dovere, ma non quando questo si scontrava con i sentimenti e i rapporti umani.

Si diede un'occhiata intorno; solo una volta, in passato, era stato in quella casa, così piena di cose messe alla rinfusa che molti particolari potevano sfuggire.

In effetti, il suo interesse venne calamitato da una cornice posata su un mobiletto, ma soprattutto dalla foto al suo interno, che ritraeva un bimbo accoccolato e dormiente contro un grosso cane san Bernardo.

Si chinò sulla foto con un'esclamazione estasiata: non era così difficile riconoscere quel bimbo.

“Che c'è? Hai trovato qualcosa di strano per terra?” disse Touma poggiando cioccolata, tazze e pentola sul tavolo. “È qualche giorno che non pulisco”.

“No, è qualcosa di bello, come siete carini!”.

“Carini?”. Finalmente Touma sbucò fuori dalla cucina, sopracciglia aggrottate. “Di chi stai parlando?”.

Poi, quando vide Shin chino su quella fotografia, sospirò con un sorriso strano.

“È Nunki, era... il cane di mia madre. Era già anziana in quella foto”.

Shin lo guardò, serio, gli occhi lucidi.

“Quindi, Nunki era con te quando loro...”.

Touma alzò di nuovo le spalle, il suo sguardo andò alla fotografia e sospirò.

“È morta qualche mese prima... era anziana. Molto per la sua razza”.

Shin abbassò il viso, un po' in imbarazzo.

“No... intendevo... quando erano sempre fuori per lavoro”.

Anche Touma, come Ryo, aveva avuto per un po’, al suo fianco, una nobile guardiana che lo proteggeva dalla solitudine?

Che consolazione sarebbe stata.

“Beh... sì. Dormivamo assieme. Molto”. Touma sorrise, lo sguardo perso sulla fotografia. “Sai che russava?”.

Anche Shin sorrise, il suo sguardo andò, alternativamente, dalla foto al ragazzo che la contemplava.

“Dev’esserti mancata molto… dopo”.

Accompagnò le parole con una carezza morbida sulla guancia.

Touma si strinse nelle spalle.

“Certo. È normale”.

“E… come mai… non avete preso un altro cane? Cioè… lo so… un amico è insostituibile, ma… forse… un altro amico così…”.

Si sentiva in imbarazzo, indiscreto, ma era anche bello poter entrare in profondità nell’infanzia di Touma.

Lui non parlava molto di sé, di quello che era stato, non aveva mai nominato Nunki prima. Lui rispondeva, se direttamente interrogato, ma rivelare qualcosa di sé di spontanea volontà gli risultava troppo difficile.

Touma alzò di nuovo le spalle.

“Non ho voluto io. Non volevo...” si coprì gli occhi con una mano, li sentì umidi. Non voleva piangere, odiava farlo. L'aveva sempre odiato. Ma c'era Shin. E di lui non si vergognava. “Non volevo perdere di nuovo qualcuno... non così presto”.

Shin sussultò, si sentì stupido, crudele e, in uno slancio appassionato, lo abbracciò con tale forza da farlo vacillare.

“Scusami!” esclamò con voce tremante.

Touma lo strinse, perché ne aveva bisogno.

Perché gli voleva bene.

Ed era felice di non essere più solo.

“Tranquillo, è passato” disse con voce un poco roca. Ma cercò di tossire e la voce tornò più limpida, anche se il groppo in gola non era andato del tutto giù. “Allora me la fai la cioccolata? Io comincio a sistemare i bagagli”.

Shin sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, tirò su col naso e lo arricciò in un’espressione che risultò molto buffa.

“Ti farò una tripla razione, per farmi perdonare!”.

Touma si girò su se stesso, andando verso la propria camera.

“La tripla razione è la mia dose perfetta!”.

La camera era un casino. Lo era sempre. Vestiti sporchi a terra, pronti per essere lavati (quando?), libri e libri e libri...  e fogli e penne. E ancora libri. Ah, e qualche scarpa.

“È davvero un casino fare... i bagagli”.


	10. CAPITOLO 10

**CAPITOLO 10**

 

Chan-Run osservava da un po’ la moglie, particolarmente silenziosa mentre preparava la cena da servire ai proprietari del ristorante.

“Come mai così pensierosa?” si decise a chiederle, mentre controllava alcune prenotazioni.

La donna, sguardo fisso sulla _wok_ dove sfrigolavano le verdure, scosse la testa.

“I nostri figli...”.

L’uomo si fece più attento.

“È successo qualcosa? Hanno qualche problema? Lo sai, con me non parlano molto, tra una cosa e l’altra sono molto assente e… beh… lo sai”.

Scrollò le spalle robuste; era un uomo grande e grosso, ma dall’aspetto e dall’atteggiamento bonari, anche se ad una prima occhiata poteva mettere un po’ di soggezione. In realtà, una volta che lo si conosceva, si entrava a contatto con la sua morbidezza interiore.

Era stata la moglie ad occuparsi dell’educazione dei figli, anche quando si rendeva necessario mostrare un po’ di polso, ma era anche molto più presente di lui nelle loro vite, cosa che favoriva una maggior confidenza.

La donna scosse ancora la testa, stavolta sospirò a fondo.

“Shu va a Tokyo” disse e mescolò le verdure. “Ci va per restarci. Ha deciso...”.

La penna con cui l’uomo stava scrivendo scivolò via dalle sue mani e rotolò a terra; non era certo di aver capito bene.

“Come sarebbe a dire… che ha deciso? Non mi ha mai detto nulla a riguardo, ho sempre dato per scontato che sarebbe stato il mio erede!”.

La donna scosse il mestolo sulla pentola, lo poggiò su un piattino alla sua destra e si girò a guardare il marito.

Era seria, un po’ triste, un po’ rassegnata. Ma sapeva che sarebbe passato. I figli crescevano e non potevano seguire sempre la strada che i genitori si sarebbero aspettati da loro.

“Bisogna che la smettiamo di dare per scontato le cose. Sono i nostri ragazzi. È il nostro ragazzo. È Shu...”.

“Ma davvero la fai così semplice?” sbottò l’uomo, gesticolando con fare nervoso. “La nostra famiglia ha delle tradizioni antichissime, solo perché ormai viviamo in mezzo ad una cultura differente, non vuol dire che dobbiamo adeguarci in tutto e mandare all’aria tutto quello che ci rende quello che siamo!”.

La donna guardò suo marito senza aprire bocca: incrociò però le dita delle mani e alzò un sopracciglio.  Quando faceva così, bisognava stare attenti. E Chun-Fa lo sapeva.

“Io la faccio semplice? Con uno dei nostri figli?”.

Sapeva tenere un tono di voce basso, tranquillo.

Ma terribilmente inquietante.

Chan-Run scosse il capo; rispettava e amava sua moglie, ma la notizia che gli aveva dato l’aveva colto completamente alla sprovvista, non poteva pretendere che la prendesse con la sua stessa, apparente tranquillità, date le implicazioni che avrebbe comportato.

“Non intendo dire che la fai semplice con uno dei nostri figli, ma che la fai semplice con… la questione, con la decisione di Shu! Lui ha sempre saputo qual era il suo ruolo, l’ha sempre accettato senza problemi e ora se ne esce con questa cosa?”.

Lei sospirò, girandosi lentamente verso la pentola.

“Prima che andasse a Tokyo... prima... non avrei avuto dubbi. Lo conosco, ho sempre saputo cosa avrebbe fatto… prima...”. Spense il fornello, per non far bruciare le verdure. “Ma il prima e il dopo... Shu non è più stato lo stesso ragazzo. È diventato un uomo”.

Sospirò.

Le mamme sospiravano sempre molto per i propri figli. Ma non tenevano mai conto del numero di quei sospiri. La madre di Shu faceva lo stesso, con ognuno dei suoi figli. Per quello sapeva quando lasciar andare.

“Un bravo, dolce, indipendente... uomo. Che ha bisogno di seguire la propria strada”.

Il marito si fece più dimesso.

“Ma la strada della nostra famiglia è sempre stata questa, nessuno ha mai neanche preso in considerazione l’idea di poter interrompere il corso delle cose. Shu è diventato sempre più strano da quando… da quando…”.

… da quando aveva trovato quella _yoroi_ , voleva dire, ma non terminò la frase.

“Ma la strada non si interrompe... quella non si interromperà mai!”. La donna si girò, mestolo in mano, sguardo stavolta agguerrito. “Come puoi parlare di interrompere la strada?!”.

Nello stesso momento, sulla soglia della porta comparve una testolina scura, capelli lunghi annodati in una treccia.

“Otoosan… posso parlarti?”.

La donna guardò il marito e gli fece un cenno, verso la figlia.

“Io torno alla cena. Voi due parlate”.

Lui sospirò, annuì ed uscì dalla stanza, circondando le spalle della ragazza con un braccio.

A quell'ora una folla sterminata si riversava per le strade di Yokohama e, di conseguenza, nel locale, in attesa di pregustare una cena deliziosa che rinvigorisse e riscaldasse dopo la lunga e dura giornata.

Era quindi difficile trovare un punto isolato dove poter parlare.

“Ti va di venire... su in casa? Altrimenti non riesco a parlare bene”.

La ragazza sembrava malinconica ed era strano vederla con quegli occhi tristi.

L'uomo non poté far altro che guardare la figlia, così grande, così piccola, e dirle di sì.

E così la seguì al piano di sopra, nella sala. Si sedette sul divano, la figlia al suo fianco, e sospirò.

“Dimmi...”.

La ragazzina tenne lo sguardo basso e si stropicciò le mani in grembo; poi, senza mutare atteggiamento, trovò la forza di iniziare il proprio discorso.

“Perché deve essere… il primogenito maschio? Se fossi io la primogenita… la precedenza andrebbe sempre al primo maschio, non… lo capisco bene”.

Gli occhi morbidi e nerissimi dell'uomo si spalancarono su di lei, per un momento le parole vennero meno.

Ma poi tornarono sotto forma di balbettii.

“N-non... R-Rinfi... e-ecco...”.

Non aveva torto, era sempre stato così. Per lui, suo padre e... così via.

Lo sguardo della ragazzina, finalmente, si sollevò, un po’ timido e cercò quello del padre.

“Ho parlato con Shu-Niisan… non arrabbiarti con lui, sa quel che vuole e non è un capriccio. Neanche io lo capisco del tutto, ma sono certa che, se lo obbligherai a restare qui, lo vedrai consumarsi nella disperazione”.

“Non è che sono arrabbiato... tu e tua madre pensiate che lo sia?”.

Non era arrabbiato. Ma era tutto così... troppo tutto assieme.

La ragazzina rintanò la testa tra le spalle.

“È che per me... sarebbe normale esserlo. Io lo sono un po', ma non solo per Shu”.

“Certo, i tuoi fratelli piccoli... lo so. So che sei una brava Neesan”.

Non sapeva cosa dire. Era confuso.

Gli occhi scuri di Rinfi si aprirono, stupiti, su di lui.

“Loro non hanno fatto nulla, non è colpa loro se sono arrabbiata, ma sicuramente è... anche per loro!”.

Chan-Run scrollò la testa e strinse le proprie mani l'una all'altra; poi le rilasciò, esalando un sospiro.

“Lo so che voi non siete cresciuti capricciosi. So chi siete, so come siete. Vi conosco bene, vi ho avuti fra le braccia dal primo giorno della vostra vita. Io vi conosco”. Solo che era difficile. Voleva... proteggerli. E averli vicino era... “La scelta di tuo fratello non è stata... semplice, né per lui... né per te... vero?”.

“Shu-Niisan è spaventato dalla sua scelta, perché conosce benissimo le implicazioni che comporta, lo sa; capisce come ci sentiamo e vorrebbe risparmiarcelo, ma non è possibile, perché sentirebbe dentro di sé che restare non è la scelta giusta, per altre persone che ne soffrirebbero, per lui, ma anche per noi, perché se restasse per farci piacere... non avremmo più lo Shu-Niisan di un tempo”.

Abbassò lo sguardo.

“E sa che la famiglia andrà avanti anche senza di lui, mentre qualcun altro, senza di lui, non potrebbe andare avanti... e lui, senza questo qualcuno... morirebbe dentro”.

Non c'erano altre parole da dire. Rinfi aveva detto tutto, l'aveva detto al meglio.

Lei aveva capito prima di tutti suo fratello. Aveva compreso i suoi sentimenti. Era riuscita a mettersi nei suoi panni e aveva compreso.

“E tu... tu ti prenderesti... tu... lo faresti?”.

“Okaasan e Shu-Niisan sembrano dare per scontato che dovrò essere io... ma secondo le regole, non toccherebbe a Yun-chan?”.

Una parte di lei lo desiderava quasi, l'idea di ereditare la guida del clan la terrorizzava, avrebbe volentieri accettato di restare tutta la vita sotto l'ala protettiva di Shu-Niisan, ma... per quanto riguardava i suoi fratellini era diverso... era lei a volerli proteggere e guidare.

 

A quel punto era impossibile restare fermi, seduti, tranquilli.

A quel punto Chan-Run si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla finestra che dava sul lato est della casa: da lontano si intravvedevano le mura rosse dei vecchi magazzini del porto, spicchi di mare color petrolio e alcuni battelli che passavano pigri.

“Io credo... a questo punto... forse sono i tempi moderni, forse le regole si possono mescolare, non lo so...” si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, con il fare quasi di un ragazzino. “E io non sono ancora così anziano... abbiamo tempo”.

Rinfi sollevò gli occhi e li puntò sulla sua schiena: sentì formarsi davanti ad essi un velo di lacrime.

“Otoosan...”.

“Rinfi... davvero... c'è ancora tanto tempo”.

Poi il padre si girò verso la figlia e sorrise di un sorriso strano, forse un po’ rassegnato, ma non del tutto triste.

Era la vita, la vita non dava niente per scontato, sicuro.

“Volevo solo dirti... che io non me ne andrò mai dalla famiglia. Potrai contare su di me. Se vorrai, io sarò disposta a prendere il posto di Shu-Niisan, mi sposerò solo a patto che mio marito entri nella nostra famiglia, perché io non entrerò in nessun'altra famiglia!”.

I figli... i figli...

“Santi numi, Rinfi! Io spero di vederti sposata e con figli tra un bel po’ di tempo!”.

E un po’ era serio, un po’ divertito, un po’ orgoglioso.

I figli, i suoi figli... erano piccole persone speciali.

Lei arrossì e, per l'ennesima volta, distolse gli occhi, questa volta con più fretta, guardando ovunque tranne che davanti a sé.

Poi le venne in mente un'altra cosa, importantissima, essenziale. Si alzò di scatto.

“Otoosan, c'è un problema!”.

“Cosa?!”.

“Shu-Niisan è... terrorizzato, all'idea di parlare con il Ojiisan. Okaasan si è messa in testa di farlo al suo posto, ma forse... forse tu...”.

Già, Ojiisan.

Chan-Run si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Parlerò con tuo fratello e poi con Ojiisan, voi avete fatto abbastanza”.

Un sorriso di sollievo si disegnò sul volto di Rinfi, anche se non cancellò del tutto la malinconia dai suoi occhi.

“Grazie. Toglierai un gran peso dalle spalle di Shu-Niisan... e sarà felice di sapere che lo appoggi”.

“Lo so...”. L'uomo si avvicinò alla figlia e le passò una mano tra i capelli. “Grazie per avermi detto tutto questo”.

 

 


	11. CAPITOLO 11

**CAPITOLO 11**

 

Ryo passò la mattinata in giro per la montagna, intenzionato a fissare nella memoria ognuno di quegli angoli amati e che avrebbe visto molto più raramente, da quel momento in poi.

Doveva salutare ogni altura, ogni albero, ogni animale, ogni volo d'uccello, ogni colore del cielo e dei fiori.

Era salito in alto, in un luogo che solo lui e Byakuen conoscevano, un punto da cui la vetta del _Fuji_ era visibile nei giorni limpidi come quello.

Aveva sospirato di dolce malinconia, perché non avrebbe più potuto recarsi a contemplare la dama velata ogni volta che avrebbe voluto. Da Tokyo era possibile, ma molto più difficile.

Byakuen si era strofinato contro di lui, per ricordargli che il _Fuji_ , Ryo di Rekka, lo portava dentro, nel cuore e nello spirito.

Quando ragazzo e tigre furono vicini a casa si fermarono qualche istante perché, dall'alto, Ryo notò qualcosa che quando si era allontanato non c'era.

“La macchina di otoosan” mormorò, una mano posata sulla nuca di Byakuen.

La tigre gorgogliò qualcosa, alzando il muso e muovendolo con dolcezza contro la mano del ragazzo.

Ora più che mai aveva bisogno di lui. Ora più che mai doveva essergli vicino. Ora tutto sarebbe cambiato, per sempre.

Byakuen sapeva quanto gli addii fossero difficili, li conosceva fin troppo bene.

Ryo si inginocchiò accanto all’amico felino, un braccio intorno al suo collo e gli occhi fissi sulla casa, laggiù in basso.

“Ho bisogno di chiederti un favore, Byakuen. Non me la sento di affrontarlo in casa, devo farlo qui, tra i nostri alberi, i nostri boschi, sotto il nostro cielo... attiralo fuori e portalo da me”.

Byakuen non si fece pregare.

Corse verso la casa, attento ad aggirarne la parte più esposta agli sguardi, ma recandosi là dove si affacciava la finestra dalla quale, lo sapeva, l’uomo avrebbe potuto vederlo. Giunto a pochi passi si avventurò nella radura, con fare quasi timido: ma stava solo attendendo uno sguardo, un cenno di consapevolezza.

Il signor Sanada stava controllando alcune fotografie ed appariva piuttosto nervoso, mentre borbottava tra sé:

“Ma dove saranno finite? Se non le trovo, non potrò farle pubblicare”.

Sospirò un lamento, mentre la sua testa si sollevava; per puro caso, i suoi occhi si posarono tra gli alberi visibili oltre l’ampia finestra.

Il plico di fotografie che teneva in mano cadde a terra frusciando e, dalle sue labbra, uscì un’esclamazione strozzata.

Fu un attimo: non aveva tempo da perdere per correre alla porta, quella visione poteva sfuggirgli, com’era accaduto tante altre volte.

Saltò con una prontezza degna del figlio oltre il tavolo, spalancò le ante della finestra e la scavalcò, atterrando sul prato con un’agilità data dall’entusiasmo febbrile da cui si sentiva divorato.

La tigre guardò per un attimo l'uomo, pensierosa, poi scattò in avanti, ma non troppo veloce: voleva che lui la seguisse, voleva che la vedesse.

Desiderava che sapesse che era vivida, reale.

Non c'erano più sogni a mettersi tra loro.

Saltò radici, cespugli, ascoltò i passi rapiti e affannati dell'uomo dietro di sé: poteva sembrare un gioco, ad occhi ingenui. In realtà quella era la caccia a un sogno.

Infine svoltò dietro a una maestosa quercia, la cui circonferenza era in grado di nascondere alla vista più di un essere vivente e, prima che l’uomo potesse intraprendere il medesimo percorso, dallo stesso punto in cui era scomparsa la tigre spuntò una figura umana, i capelli lunghi, nerissimi, mossi da un’improvvisa folata di vento.

L'uomo bloccò la propria corsa e, ipnotizzato dalla visione, acuì lo sguardo.

“R-Ryo?”.

Ma c'era stata la tigre... era stata lei ad attirarlo là fuori, non era stato un sogno, era troppo... vivido.

“Ciao... Otoosan”.

La voce del ragazzo era tenera e morbida, ma il suo sguardo serio, troppo adulto per essere quello che l’uomo ricordava, persino severo, troppo severo per essere quello di... del suo bambino. Gli fece correre un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

“Ryo...?”.

Era assurdo, ma non era sicuro.

Perché sembrava che fosse passato così tanto, troppo tempo. E non era... non era così... tanto.

La testa del ragazzo si reclinò su una spalla, un atteggiamento così innocente, eppure la sua espressione non mutò.

“Stai bene? È andato bene il tuo ultimo viaggio, Otoosan?”.

Era... Ryo?

“Ryo... è successo... qualcosa?”.

Non capiva.

Tutto gli sembrava strano.

Dov'era il piccolo Ryo?

Finalmente, sul viso del ragazzo comparve un sorriso, uno strano sorriso, radioso e malinconico a un tempo.

“È successa la cosa più bella che potesse accadermi, ma non so se tu stia bene”.

L'uomo si passò una mano sugli occhi, stanco: forse era il troppo lavoro, forse stava diventando troppo vecchio.

Vecchio...

“Ryo?”.

Era per quello? Lui era... vecchio?

“Otoosan... mi hai davanti, non serve che continui a chiamarmi. Io voglio che tu stia bene, davvero, ma devo parlarti ed è importante, molto importante per me”.

L'uomo si sentiva stanco, strano. Ma non era ancora diventato cieco agli occhi del cuore. Quel ragazzo, quel giovane uomo... era Ryo.

Aveva trascorso troppo tempo senza di lui.

Troppo.

“Scusami...”.

Per cosa? Per tutto?

Non bastava.

Le parole per certe cose non bastavano mai.

E più invecchiavi, più gli errori risultavano incancellabili.

Si passò ancora una volta la mano sugli occhi.

Che pensieri...

Era la tigre... era il sogno... era...

“Perché devi essere triste, se io ho trovato finalmente la strada per essere felice? Non vuoi, una volta, essere felice per me? Non potrò esserlo pienamente se tu non accetti il fatto che... non sono più il tuo bambino, colui che accetta tutto, ogni cosa, anche la tua assenza, pur di avere una carezza e un sorriso al tuo ritorno... il bambino che accetta la tua assenza se questo tuo continuo vagare è ciò che ti rende felice. Ma adesso... voglio essere felice anch’io, è... è troppo quello che chiedo?”.

La voce di Ryo era cresciuta, espandendosi nell'aria come una nuvola carica di pioggia; poi, tutto d'un tratto, si era fatta tremula e incerta. Forse un po’ di quel bambino era sempre lì, con lui.

Felicità, felicità...

Era sempre alla sua ricerca. Lo era sempre stato da quando l'aveva perduta.

Quando lei se n'era andata, li aveva lasciati soli.

E lui l'aveva cercata, in ogni dove.

Lei era diventata il suo sogno.

Felicità, felicità...

Lei l'aveva sempre rincorsa, ma finché lei aveva vissuto erano stati in due a rincorrerla. Poi...

“Non è mai troppo chiedere la felicità...”.

_Te la ricordi la favola dell'uccellino azzurro? Io voglio cercarla assieme a te... voglio trovarla, anche se dovessimo percorrere le strade di tutto il mondo. Non sarà così grande, non credi?_

La sua voce...

L'aveva guidato così a lungo... e così a lungo aveva vagato.

Il ragazzo fece un passo, un passo solo verso di lui, un passo che significava solo una cosa: non saremo mai del tutto separati.

“Io me ne andrò da qui, vivrò altrove... vivrò a Tokyo... non sarò più qui ad aspettarti ogni volta che deciderai di tornare”.

Un discorso che, forse, voleva rendere ineluttabile, fatalista, ma nelle sfumature della sua voce vi era come un tono di scusa.

“So che a Tokyo sarò felice, anche se amo questo posto più della città, anche se questo posto mi apparterrà sempre e io apparterrò sempre a lui. Ma vado da chi mi renderà felice... vado da chi potrò rendere felice e mi farà sentire importante. Ma con questo non voglio dire che... sono arrabbiato con te”.

Un altro passo, ancora più vicino.

“Non vado da loro per allontanarmi da te, ma per... essere più vicino... anche a te”.

Tokyo? Ryo?

Era lontano. Non troppo, forse... ma lo era.

_Andare fino in campo al mondo... o fare solo un passo. Nessuno sa dove sia la felicità finché non ti si presenta sulla punta del naso. Ma quando la si trova non la si deve lasciare andare... un uccellino scappa così velocemente quando non lo si accoglie a dovere._

Le sue parole si intrecciavano a quelle del figlio.

Erano simili Ryo e sua madre, lo erano sempre stati.

Ora più che mai.

Avevano sempre avuto tutto il coraggio che a lui mancava. Tutta la forza, la speranza...

Gli veniva da piangere. E pianse, anche se faceva fatica a sentire le lacrime.

Il dolore pulsava fin troppo forte nel cuore.

 

Ryo ormai era lì, ad un soffio da lui e lui stesso si sentiva soffocare dalla voglia di piangere: non avrebbe voluto quello, non avrebbe voluto vedere il padre così.

“Hai paura della lontananza? Della mancanza? Perché? Perché proprio adesso che potremmo, invece, essere più vicini? Perché temi di...”.

Ryo deglutì, era troppo doloroso quello che stava per dire, forse troppo crudele, per entrambi, ma lo doveva dire. Non doveva più esistere nulla, tra loro, di non detto.

“...di provare nostalgia per me, se non... non l’hai mai provata in tutti questi anni, in cui... avremmo potuto stare insieme?”.

Perché, tutto d'un tratto, aveva capito.

Era bastato poco.

Era bastata la tigre, il suo sogno... la sua selvatica, bella, libera, giovane moglie.

I suoi ricordi, la sua voce.

Una voce che non aveva dimenticato, ma che non era riuscito più a udire da quando se ne era andata.

Sordo, sordo, sordo.

Sciocco. Stupido. Sognatore. Pieno di paura.

Tanta paura da rifuggire la propria felicità, solo per una chimera.

Una chimera che non lo riportava a casa.

“Hai ragione...”.

Aveva ragione. E non aveva più tempo.

Non aveva mai catturato l'uccellino.

Non c'erano mai state trappole, solo uno sguardo sparuto a seguirlo, da lontano.

Una mano gentile gli sfiorò una guancia.

“Non ti voglio triste... e non voglio essere triste io. Diamoci una possibilità per essere felici, sia tu, che io. Ho trovato la mia strada... e forse anche tu hai trovato la tua”.

Le parole di Ryo furono accompagnate da un ruggito leggero e una creatura meravigliosa, quasi chiamata da quel discorso, comparve accanto a lui.

Era l'uccellino azzurro... il suo Ryo... il suo uccellino.

La sua mano scivolò lentamente e fece qualcosa che da tanti anni non aveva più fatto: abbracciare suo figlio.

Byakuen guardò l'uomo stringere a sé il ragazzo, mosse il capo da un lato con aria tenera e similmente malinconica: l'aveva rincorso tante volte, come un bambino rincorre una farfalla.

Con una gioia cieca, semplice, forse troppo.

E invece di avvicinarlo al suo cucciolo, l'aveva portato lontano.

_Per tornare, a volte, è necessario partire._

L'aveva detto tante volte Kaosu. Ora, forse, lo capiva un po’ di più.

Ryo ricambiò l’abbraccio e riuscì finalmente a sorridere, con quella semplicità, quell’istinto sincero che gli era proprio e che non sarebbe mai cambiato, non l’avrebbe mai reso più duro, più cinico. Ryo cresceva insieme alla sua virtù, che diventava sempre più totale, universale, aperta alla vita e all’amore.

“Adesso siamo più vicini di quanto non lo siamo mai stati”.


	12. CAPITOLO 12

**CAPITOLO 12**

 

Era ormai metà pomeriggio nella città di Sendai e il buio stava prendendo il sopravvento sulla luce del tramonto. In casa Date quel momento segnava l'ora della cena in famiglia, il momento in cui tutti si riunivano, senza esclusione, senza impedimenti di lavoro, scuola o vita esterna.

Era il nonno, il capofamiglia dei Date, ad aver stabilito quella tacita regola ed era assodato come la parola dell'uomo fosse incontrastabile per ogni membro della famiglia.

Seiji lo sapeva che, formalmente, doveva essere quello il momento in cui avrebbe riferito la propria decisione; per quanto non fosse affatto da lui, le gambe gli tremavano quando lasciò la sua stanza per recarsi nella sala da pranzo.

Saigo, il grosso gatto di casa, venne a salutarlo strofinandosi sulle sue gambe, con un buffo miagolio: sembrava volergli fare coraggio.

Il ragazzo sorrise e si chinò a lasciargli una carezza, pensando che, insieme a Satsuki, sarebbe stato l’altro membro della famiglia di cui avrebbe sentito la mancanza. Gli sarebbe piaciuto portarlo con sé, ma non era sicuro che avrebbe preso con tranquillità la presenza di una tigre a convivere con lui.

Inoltre Satsuki gli era troppo legata, erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, sarebbe stato come privarla di un altro fratello.

Richiamare alla mente l’immagine della sorella parve farla materializzare per magia nel corridoio: la ragazzina era lì, ferma, ad osservarlo con aria preoccupata.

“Seiji-Niisan...”. Davvero, cosa poteva dire? Sembrava tutto troppo semplice o banale. La ragazzina strinse le mani e le labbra, poi si sciolse e sospirò. “Almeno fai un sorriso...”.

E lui lo fece, perché non poteva negarglielo, ma se era facile piegare le labbra all’insù, non lo era altrettanto trasmettere il sorriso agli occhi, perciò era certo di non risultare troppo credibile.

“Sono solo un po’ nervoso, sto riflettendo... sul modo, sai? In realtà non so se sia una buona idea dirlo davanti a tutti; vorrei parlare con Ojiisama in privato, ma qualcuno potrebbe non perdonarmelo”.

E già così... parlare di perdono risuonava persino prematuro.

Era ben altro ciò per cui, probabilmente, la maggior parte della famiglia non lo avrebbe perdonato.

La ragazzina sospirò ancora, ma non replicò; si limitò a far strada al fratello fino alla sala da pranzo dove tutto ormai era pronto per il pasto.

Seiji si sistemò alla sinistra del nonno che, con sguardo severo ma caldo, salutò il nipote. Il ragazzo chinò il capo in segno di rispetto e si abbassò, con i suoi soliti modi aggraziati, fino ad assumere la posa più composta possibile; maledisse le proprie gambe che ancora tremavano, nonostante tutto il suo impegno per mantenere una fermezza impeccabile.

Come cominciare? Come esordire?

Avrebbe dovuto farlo subito.

Si chinò verso il vecchio e udì, distante, la propria voce sussurrargli qualcosa.

Quando aveva deciso di parlare? Quando aveva cominciato a farlo?

Eppure... lo stava facendo.

“Ojisama... io dovrei dire una cosa importante”.

Aveva davvero pronunciato quelle parole? Era la sua immaginazione?

L'ombra di una domanda si dipinse negli occhi dell'uomo, poi fece un cenno con il quale autorizzò il nipote a parlare.

Ecco... si era inguaiato.

E si era reso conto di non avere neanche preparato un vero e proprio discorso.

Aveva agito d’impulso, ma forse l’aveva fatto perché non c’era alcun altro modo per affrontare quella situazione: più ci avesse riflettuto, meno avrebbe trovato il coraggio e le parole e, a quel punto, capì.

Non vi era nulla da preparare, la decisione l’aveva presa per restare accanto ai suoi nakama e, grazie a loro, aveva imparato che il cuore era la cosa più importante.

Era l’occasione per dimostrarlo.

Seguire l’istinto, per lui, significava seguire il cuore, quello stesso cuore che adesso sentiva battere in petto all’impazzata, con una frenesia dolorosa che si fece ancora più intensa nel momento in cui fece passare il proprio sguardo lungo tutta la tavolata, ad incontrare gli occhi di ciascun membro della sua famiglia.

Dopo il nonno, la nonna aveva levato i suoi due occhi ancora più duri, se possibile, di quelli del capofamiglia; la madre, già si vedeva, avrebbe preso le redini di tutto se uno dei genitori fosse mancato; il padre, con i suoi occhi buoni, si limitava ad osservarlo con una vaga curiosità; Yayoi-Neesan... lei non la temeva, no, non temeva quell’espressione di sfida che aveva sempre nei suoi confronti quando lui mostrava di voler agire secondo canoni che glielo rendevano irriconoscibile, ma era perfettamente consapevole che, da lei, non avrebbe mai ottenuto appoggio.

E infine Satsuki e sulla piccola di famiglia si soffermò di più, alla ricerca di qualcosa.

Questa lo guardò con aria seria, ma in quello sguardo di ossidiana trovò il coraggio che pareva scivolargli di dosso.

Le parole uscirono, fluide, anche se lui aveva la sensazione di guardarsi dall’esterno mentre, con tutti quegli occhi puntati addosso, parlava a voce alta:

“Ho preso una decisione; non crediate che non ci abbia riflettuto bene, ma ritengo sia la decisione migliore... per me...”.

Quel _per me_ era la chiave di tutto e, forse, ciò che ai suoi familiari avrebbe dato più fastidio.

Gli occhi di tutti si incollarono al ragazzo: nonna, madre e Yayoi recavano una sorpresa livida, il padre pareva confuso, sorpreso e un po’ stranito.

Il nonno sembrava pronto al peggio... ed era la peggior prospettiva.

Niente di strano, era più o meno la reazione che Seiji si era aspettato, esattamente così come si stava verificando. Eppure si sentì la bocca arida quando riprese a parlare:

“Non posso continuare ad insegnare nel nostro _dojo_...”.

Primo passo fatto... ed era forse il più facile, non che l’avrebbero accettato tutti a cuor leggero, ma non era la cosa peggiore che era sul punto di annunciare.

Ciò di cui maggiormente si stupì, fu la fermezza che riuscì a mantenere nel pronunciare ogni singola parola e anche nella pausa che decise di imporsi.

Yayoi non riuscì a trattenere il nome di Seiji, pronunciato con labbra tremanti, ricevendo così un'occhiata di biasimo dal nonno che, con un sospiro, aprì finalmente bocca.

“Vuoi spiegarci il perché?”.

Calmo, fin troppo. L'uomo sembrava aver intuito che quello era solo l'inizio.

Seiji annuì, lento.

Anche lui era troppo calmo, quella calma con la quale, di solito, metteva a tacere la paura, proprio come in battaglia.

“Perché non sarò io a portare avanti il nome dei Date qui a Sendai...”.

E stavolta furono la madre e la nonna a perdere il sangue freddo: non era possibile che fosse il loro Seiji a parlare così, cos'era successo?!

“E chi dovrebbe farlo, allora?” replicò gelido il nonno. “Se non il mio unico nipote maschio?”.

“Io credo che Yayoi-Neesan sia molto più adatta di me... e molto più degna, non fosse altro perché lo meriterebbe di più”.

E Yayoi era ancor più livida in volto, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.

“E da quando tu hai di questi... piani?”.

Seiji posò gli occhi su di lei; da tempo aveva imparato a sostenere il suo sguardo.

“Non credere che questo piano sia stato preso da me alla leggera, Neesan”.

La sorella fece per aprire bocca, ma intervenne nuovamente il nonno.

“E tu, erede dei Date, cosa vorresti fare?”.

Il ragazzo tentò di mostrarsi altrettanto fermo con lo sguardo del nonno, ma non gli fu possibile e tenne il viso basso nel rispondergli, per quanto la sua voce si mantenesse alta e chiara:

“Vorrei frequentare l’università a Tokyo”.

Una mezza verità... era angosciante pensare che non riusciva mai ad essere del tutto sincero proprio con chi avrebbe, forse, dovuto esserlo di più.

Ma la risposta fu fin troppo facile per il nonno.

“E poi tornerai qui, non mi sembra un passo che ti possa portare lontano dai tuoi doveri familiari. Sono quattro anni”.

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo in fondo; non essere sinceri non pagava... mai.

“No, Ojisama... non tornerò”.

A quel punto il silenzio calò sull'intera stanza: solo il bollire del brodo in cui era immersa la verdura, sul fornello al centro del tavolo, risuonava tra i famigliari.

“Tu non... tornerai?!”.

Alle labbra di Seiji sfuggì un sospiro.

“Io amo la nostra famiglia, lo sapete... lo sapete tutti e non rinnegherò nulla. Ma sento che non sarei in grado di portarne avanti le tradizioni”.

“E cosa ti pesa così tanto, nipote? La responsabilità o l'amore di questa famiglia?”.

L'uomo anziano si era alzato, per la prima volta perdendo la compostezza che sempre teneva in ogni situazione e la dignità.

Ma per il nipote, il suo adorato Seiji, che aveva accudito così tanto da bambino, che lo aveva ripagato in tutto, soprattutto con tanto orgoglio... per lui come poteva rimanere impassibile?

L’aridità nella bocca di Seiji si diffuse a tutto il corpo, deglutì con fatica.

“Io... non posso seguire... alcune regole... Ojisama, non potrei”.

L'uomo non rispose, sospirò, covando negli occhi un bollore appena controllato. Si alzò, sconquassando la rigidità di moglie e figlia, mentre genero e nipoti lo fissavano con sguardi contrastanti.

Era il preludio della tempesta e, suo malgrado, Seiji fu scosso da un tremito, la voce risultò un poco più instabile:

“Io non posso dare eredi alla famiglia, Ojisama, non potrei mai sposare una donna... scelta da altri per me”.

La mano dell'uomo si strinse con forza, voltò definitivamente la schiena e si allontanò dal tavolo.

“ _Anata_?” chiamò la moglie, delicatamente.

“Otoosama?” fece la figlia con ansia, alzandosi e facendo cenno di raggiungerlo.

“Fai quello che preferisci, allora”. La voce asciutta e incolore dell'uomo bloccò ogni altra mossa. “Ma non pensare di trovare in me dell'approvazione”.

Non che avesse mai pensato di trovarla, in effetti; ci aveva sperato, certo, ma scommetterci proprio no.

In realtà le cose erano andate esattamente come Seiji si era aspettato... e allora perché si sentiva così triste, così vuoto?

Il suo volto restava basso, in quel momento non osava guardare nessuno.

Si sentiva solo, il pensiero dei nakama contribuiva a renderlo determinato e convinto delle proprie decisioni, ma loro non erano lì in quel momento e gli mancavano terribilmente.

Avrebbe voluto essere già a Tokyo, in mezzo a loro.

Avrebbe voluto poter abbracciare subito Touma.

Nessuno di loro seguì l'uomo quando uscì dalla sala: la nonna scosse la testa e si ritirò nella cucina, lanciando prima uno sguardo addolorato verso il nipote.

Rimase così nella stanza la famiglia più stretta.

“Seiji, figliolo...” cercò di iniziare il padre, alzandosi dal tavolo. Ma fu zittito dalla moglie che, più veloce di lui, si avvicinò al figlio.

“Seiji! Hai idea di quello che stai facendo?!”.

Aveva perduto il sangue freddo, ora era preda di sentimenti squisitamente genitoriali.

“Okaasama... non l’avrei mai detto se non ci avessi pensato... hai sempre saputo che ragiono su quello che faccio, la mia coscienza brucia e brucerebbe anche se rinunciassi ai miei piani”.

“E allora perché?!”.

Non riusciva, forse non voleva nemmeno capire.

“Perché devo farlo, non sono in grado di dare a questa famiglia quello che si aspetterebbe da me!”.

La donna si portò con gesto drammatico le mani al viso, ma solo per scaricare un poco del nervosismo su qualcosa.

Fu allora che Yayoi si intromise, con maggior durezza:

“È per quei ragazzi, vero?! È sempre stato per loro!”.

Seiji la fissò con sguardo fermo; l’angoscia lasciò per un po’ spazio a un’aperta ostilità e il nervosismo rischiò di scaricarsi su di lei, ma Seiji era un gentiluomo, dopotutto, e trattenne tutta la furia che avrebbe voluto esternare.

“Sarò sincero fino in fondo: andrò a vivere con loro... e voglio studiare a Tokyo”.

E la giovane donna percepì l'ostilità, ma le tenne testa, con fin troppa arroganza.

Fu il padre a fermare ulteriori parole negative tra di loro.

“Non è il caso di aggiungere altro stasera”. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla del figlio, a lui così somigliante, e l'altra su una mano di Yayoi.

Seiji cercò il suo sguardo, ne sentì un profondo bisogno... il bisogno di un padre.

Non sapeva cosa voleva trovare, ma si rese conto di atteggiare la propria espressione ad una sorta di supplica.

“Dormirci sopra sarebbe la cosa migliore” continuò l'uomo stringendo appena spalla e mano. “La stanchezza del giorno non aiuta la lucidità che ora ci serve”.

Seiji scosse il capo e abbassò di nuovo gli occhi.

“Troverò la loro rabbia amplificata al risveglio. Temo di averli persi per sempre... non mi illudo”.

“Seiji... forse ci vuole del tempo... loro ti vogliono bene... tutti noi te ne vogliamo”.

Gli occhi di Seiji si rialzarono, lo fissarono con una certa, rabbiosa durezza: non era rabbia nei confronti del padre, ma di ben altro.

“Ne vogliono di più all’onore dei Date, temo”.

L'uomo scosse la testa, ma non poté negare la goccia di dubbio stillata in lui.

“Niisan...” bisbigliò finalmente Satsuki, gli occhi già pronti al pianto.

L’ultima cosa che Seiji avrebbe desiderato era che Satsuki risentisse di quella situazione, ma cosa poteva fare?

Si staccò dal tocco del padre e, in silenzio, si allontanò dalla sala da pranzo; aveva bisogno di prendere in mano il telefono, aveva bisogno di sentire almeno uno dei suoi nakama.

Ma anche loro avevano da fare, anche loro avevano problemi da risolvere... e tutto per poter stare insieme.

Stare insieme... da sempre una lotta... per loro la cosa più ovvia, l’unica certezza: il loro voler stare insieme, il loro essere completi solo insieme, il cuore come uno...

Eppure, da sempre, si presentava come l’impresa più difficile.


	13. CAPITOLO 13

**CAPITOLO 13**

 

Alla fine Shin si era dedicato alla cucina, giustificandosi con la scusa che non poteva vedere una simile indecenza davanti ai propri occhi; un modo come un altro per lasciarlo ad organizzare i propri bagagli - anche se temeva che avrebbe dovuto mettere un proprio _grande_ tocco per ridare una parvenza… appunto decente… a quel caos primordiale.

Una cucina in balia di Touma era condannata al disastro: non si era limitato a lasciarla in disordine, non aveva neanche lavato l’ultimo piatto usato, una confezione di latte finita era rimasta in bella mostra accanto al lavello, la tovaglietta sulla quale aveva mangiato era malamente buttata in un angolo sul tavolo e il pavimento dava l’idea di non essere spazzato... non da giorni... da mesi.

Con una sorta di timoroso presentimento, Shin andò ad aprire la porta del frigorifero: un sacco di cibarie erano accatastate in ordine illogico. La prima confezione che prese in mano risultò scaduta da più di un mese.

Arricciò il naso in un’espressione sdegnata.

“E magari o lui o suo padre erano anche capaci di mangiarlo senza controllare” borbottò.

Il trillo del telefono attirò la sua attenzione e corse nell’altra stanza per avvisare Touma: temeva che, dal piano di sopra, non l’avrebbe udito.

“Toumaaaaaa, telefonoooooo!”.

La sua vocina riusciva ad essere più acuta di ogni trillo del telefono.

Touma si liberò con una certa velocità da libri, vestiti, tantissimi calzini spaiati e scarpe seminate a casaccio, ruzzolando quasi nel corridoio, ma riuscendo a sollevare la cornetta del telefono prima che smettesse di suonare.

“P-PRONTO?!”.

“Touma? Sono Seiji...”.

Seiji?! Lui era...

“S-Seiji, ciao... v-va tutto bene...?”.

Posta la domanda, seppe già la risposta.

Infatti, dall’altra parte del filo, ci fu un attimo di silenzio, mentre Shin, che stava per tornare in cucina al proprio lavoro, si bloccò sulla soglia nell’udire il nome del compagno; si voltò verso Touma, cercando di carpire, dal suo volto e dal suo tono, la piega della conversazione.

Finalmente Seiji si fece udire:

“Sì... bene... avevo bisogno di sentire qualcuno di voi...”.

Ma il viso di Touma si era già sciolto, la mano libera era andata a stringere un angolo della propria maglia.

“Seiji...”. Voleva stringerlo a sé, non voleva parlare. “Vengo a prenderti...?”.

Shin fece qualche passetto ansioso verso Touma, mentre dall’altra parte giungeva la risposta.

“No, no” si affrettò a dire Seiji, anche se lo avrebbe desiderato... tantissimo. “Avevo bisogno di sentire una voce amica...”.

Finalmente riusciva ad essere sincero fino in fondo.

Touma strinse la cornetta tra le mani.

“Va... io...” si bloccò per un attimo, tentò di evitare quel lato pedante che snervava Seiji. “L-lo sai che... ci siamo...”.

“Sì... sì che lo so... Shin è lì con te? Cosa fate?”.

“È qui con me! Stiamo facendo i bagagli... Shin mi aiuta con tutto e...”.

Voleva... voleva andare da lui, subito. Anche usando la _yoroi_ , per non dover attendere... perché Seiji non dovesse stare così... da solo...

“Salutamelo... ci vedremo presto... forse mi troverete a Tokyo, perché...”.

Perché? Pensava di partire subito? Forse... non ci aveva ancora pensato realmente, ma...

“Parto adesso... quindi sarò a Tokyo prima di voi... preparo subito le mie cose e parto. Credo che lascerò una lettera qui a casa”.

“U-una lettera?”. Touma trasalì sbiancando in un istante. “S-Seiji...”.

No, non doveva avere quella voce odiosa... non doveva avere nemmeno il pianto nel tono... ma come...

Shin ormai era letteralmente appiccicato a Touma, non poteva non sentire nell’aria, nell’atteggiamento del compagno, il turbamento che permeava quella telefonata.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, ma tacque, restando pazientemente in attesa, discreto, pronto a carpire ogni segnale di allarme.

“Sì... sì, è meglio così... non voglio che cerchino di trattenermi... almeno... con una lettera, sarà tutto finito in fretta e non dovrò più discutere”.

Finito in fretta... l'aveva detto che non c'erano sicurezze.

Perché la sua famiglia, loro... loro non potevano capire.

Non potevano comprendere... quanto gli stessero facendo male.

A cosa lo stessero costringendo.

“Torna presto...”.

“Subito… mi troverete a Tokyo… farò un giro al parco di Ueno mentre vi attendo, ci diamo appuntamento lì?”.

“Ueno...? Ma tu... ora...?”.

“Sì... io parto in nottata, ma voi fate con calma, partite quando potete. Io mi porterò da leggere”.

“Saremo lì! Non dovrai aspettare!”. Touma non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver alzato la voce, mentre stringeva la cornetta con estrema forza. “Noi ci saremo...”.

“Davvero… non c’è fretta… prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve con tuo padre…”.

Ecco... ecco, quello era il modo migliore per fargli morire le parole in bocca.

Non voleva sembrargli un ingrato, ma... non è che sentisse di dover dire lo stesso _arrivederci_ dei ragazzi.

Per lui tutto era diverso.

Per lui non era uscire dalla famiglia, ma entrarci per la prima volta.

“Allora ti faremo tenere compagnia ai panda dello zoo per un po’...”.

Che stupida battuta. Ma non aveva molto altro in mente.

Eppure quella battuta strappò una risatina, un po’ malinconica, non troppo convinta, ma sincera, era facile, ormai, capire quando Seiji non fingeva.

“Gli farò tante foto… ah… Touma… senti…”.

Un su e giù di emozioni. Timore, tristezza, rimorso e ora ansia.

“Certo, dimmi!”.

“Dì a Shin… che va tutto bene…”.

La cornetta venne strappata dalle mani di Touma; Shin aveva teso le orecchie a tal punto che aveva udito le ultime parole di Seiji, così si mise letteralmente a strillare:

“Non provare a dire a Touma che mi deve mentire! guarda che ho capito che sei giù di morale e siccome da adesso in poi dovremo essere tutti una famiglia, tu dividerai con noi tutto e con tutto intendo tutto, è chiaro?!”.

Touma guardò allibito Shin e, in un'altra occasione, avrebbe ridacchiato di un atteggiamento simile, ma...

“Shin...” lo chiamò mettendo una mano sulla cornetta. “... non devi mangiartelo...”.

La mano di Shin tremò, i suoi occhi si sgranarono, poi rimise la cornetta nella mano di Touma e si allontanò a grandi passi, nascondendo il volto, ma tirando su col naso.

“Touma… Shin…” si sentì dall’altra parte.

Touma poggiò intento lo sguardo sulla schiena di Shin, la cornetta alla guancia. “Shin è... tornato in cucina...”.

“Scusatemi… mi dispiace che si sia innervosito… digli che sto bene, d’accordo? A domani, Touma”.

CLICK.

Seiji aveva ributtato giù… così, senza neanche attendere il saluto.

E così Touma rimase ad ascoltare il segnale di assente, in sottofondo il rumore di bicchieri che venivano spostati.

L'avrebbe visto l'indomani... presto... niente più giorni, settimane, mesi.

Ma come l'avrebbe ritrovato?

Quella telefonata era solo un assaggio di quello che sarebbe stato.

Lasciò andare il cordless nella base ed entrò in cucina: Shin stava lavando i piatti, la cucina era un ambiente ora gradevole, con un pizzico di profumo di limone.

E Shin stava piangendo, lo sapeva. Gli si avvicinò alle spalle e gli circondò il busto con le braccia.

“Pesciolino...”.

Un braccio di Shin si sollevò e raggiunse il proprio viso, strofinandolo con energia; il naso tirò su rumorosamente.

“Baka-Seiji” pigolò.

Touma strinse la propria guancia contro quella del compagno.

“Lo sa... ma per oggi... cerca di scusarlo... cercheremo di non nasconderci più nulla, davvero...”.

Shin si voltò di scatto e soffocò un singhiozzo contro il suo petto, dandogli anche un piccolo pugnetto nervoso.

“Sempre problemi, accidenti…”, un pugnetto un po’ più forte, “maledizione!”

Un bacio tra i capelli, un abbraccio più stretto.

“Ma ora siamo assieme... per sempre...”.

Un altro pugno e uno strattone alla maglia di Touma.

“E c’è sempre qualcosa da pagare per poterlo fare... non è giusto, non è giusto!”.

Lo strattone si fece più deciso, mentre un altro pugno veniva dato dall’altra mano di Shin.

Touma sospirò, accarezzò i capelli fino alla nuca.

“Mi spiace...”.

Si sentiva una mosca bianca.

Un altro pugno, il piede di Shin pestò a terra.

“Sono così arrabbiato, accidenti!”.

Si staccò da Touma, diede un calcio alla gamba di una sedia.

“Merda!” singhiozzò furiosamente.

Era raro vedere Shin in quello stato... ma Touma non ne sentiva la mancanza. Per quanto bizzarra.

“Shin, mi aiuti?”.

Era meglio distrarlo, perché le parole non sarebbero bastate per nessuno.

Suiko si bloccò, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo basso e i denti stretti. Arricciò il naso e tirò su per l’ennesima volta.

“Scusami” mormorò.

Touma lo carezzò sulla guancia:

“Non devi scusarti... va tutto bene...”.

Shin continuò a tenere lo sguardo a terra.

“Vorrei solo che una volta… una volta sola nella nostra vita… potessimo essere felici tutti… tutti quanti… essere insieme anche in quello… ma almeno uno di noi deve avere sempre un problema…”.

Si morse le labbra e soffocò un singhiozzo.

Touma non poteva negare che quel pensiero scuotesse anche lui, trapassandolo da parte a parte, ma... era stufo della tristezza. L'avrebbero avuta quella felicità, davvero.

“Lo saremo...”.

In qualunque modo.

Shin annuì, mesto, non osando ancora guardarlo; si sforzava di crederci, doveva crederci, perché Touma aveva bisogno che lui ci credesse. Sperava solo una cosa: che suo padre arrivasse presto, perché aveva fretta di partire… non poteva immaginare Seiji tutto solo durante il viaggio e poi al parco, immerso nella sua tristezza.

Al pensiero il suo cuore si spezzava.


End file.
